Warrior
by GrimmjowXDJaggerjack
Summary: Sold by their parents to a vengeful King Grimmjow and Nel find themselves forced to become warriors for the vile King. However one day the two manage to escape, only to get lost in the menos forest and fall into a cave. Found by an albino Prince what are the sibling to do but follow him to save themselves. Ichigo x Grimm Ogichi x Nel Warning: Violence, swearing and later smut.
1. Found

Grimmjow and Nel stumbled blindly through the Menos Forest, their vision stolen from them by Tousen's magic. The two had, no less than an hour ago broken through Aizen's barrier thanks to Grimmjow finally mastering a barrier breaking spell he found in a book he had stolen from Gin; Aizen's most trusted mage, when the man wasn't looking. The siblings had made it half way through the forest when their Kings blind mage had caught up to them, trapping them in darkness while he slowly searched for them with his heightened senses.

"Damn it I can't see a damned thing!" Grimmjow cursed in a hushed growl. A hand grabbed onto his wrist and he almost lashed out before he heard Nel whisper his name almost right next to his ear. "Yeah it's me Nel." He assured moving them forward through the woods, bumping into trees and roots as they went.

"He's going to catch up to us soon Grimm. What are we gonna do? Don't you know some magic that can dis-spell this?" Nel's voice started to shake with fear as she spoke. They couldn't get caught now. If they did, there would be no end to the torture Aizen would put them through. He was a cruel man, who cared nothing for the well being of his people. Warriors or otherwise. There was no chance that he would forgive the two of them for running away. But they didn't want to fight for him. Not for a King mad with revenge, who had stormed into their home land and destroyed everything. A man who took everything from them. No way would they fight his war.

"If I did I would have done it already Nel, just follow me. We need to get out of the range of his magic." Grimmjow whispered, feeling with his feet for where to step next.

"Found you." Tousen's voice sounded to Grimmjow's right, luckily the opposite side of him from Nel, but that didn't change the feeling of the man's blade cutting deep into the large male's arm, making him hiss violently and push Nel in the opposite direction.

Taking off at a sprint before Tousen could land another blow. The siblings stumbled over roots and rocks as they ran, until suddenly there was nothing under foot. The two gasped cutting their screams short so as not to give away their new location to the blind male pursuing them.

As they fell Grimmjow pulled Nel to him and curled his strong body around hers. Taking the brunt of the impact from the rocks as they slid down into what smelt and felt like some sort of cave. When they finally stopped their descent Grimmjow's back was blooded and bruised, his shoulder dislocated and the wound in his arm torn open wider. Blood seeped from the gashes on his back and the sword wound in his bled profusely. 'Fuck' Grimmjow internally hissed. That wasn't good.

Grimmjow groaned as his sister heaved herself off of her brother. Turning towards him to see that she could make out a slight outline of her sibling. This meant that they were freed from Tousen's magic. "Grimm, I think we're out of range now. Are you okay?" She whispered placing a tender hand on what she assumed to be her brother's broad shoulder.

Wincing in pain Grimmjow glanced up at the dark outline of his sister, squinting as light slowly became visible further down the cave behind her slender frame. "I'm fine Nel." He replied carefully getting to his feet, despite his bodies angry protests as the light grew closer and brighter. "There's a light headed this way Nel. Hide. Now." He hissed when Nel stayed put, making her dart behind a near by stalagmite, peeking around the side so she could still see the light and her brother.

Soon after Nel had hidden, a tall white figure came into view, a small ball of flame floating just above his palm. "Wel' Wel' Wha do we hav' er'?" The man's low baritone echoed demonically off the walls of the cave making Grimmjow narrow his eyes and crouch down, preparing to lunge at the possible threat. Even injured he was determined to project Nel. She was the only family he had left and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her again. "Now now no need ta' get all defensive ther' ma' friend." Shiro hummed as he waved off the larger male's aggressive behaviour. Noting the man's apparent injures and loss of blood. The albino could just barely see the trail off blood down the wall of rock behind the man leading up to the surface. It was obvious that the blue haired male wasn't going to be able to stand for much longer and to be honest Shiro was impressed he was still able to stand at all.

"I ain't your friend. Who are you?" Grimmjow hissed, barring his unusually sharp canines at the albino. His chest heaved as he tried to stay on his feet and shook his head slightly to fend of the darkness that was threatening to cloud his vision. He had to stay conscious.

Shiro grinned at the blue haired man. "Well I ain't really supos' ta tell no one tha' but fer' ya' I'll make an exceptin' since ya got a cutey hidin' ova ther by tha rock." Grimmjow crouched lower as best he could, ready to attack the man before him, but the albino made no move to attack either of the siblings. If fact the warrior couldn't sense any blood lust coming from the albino. Actually he almost felt safe, almost. "Tha name is Ogichi Kurosaki, second prince of Soul Society. Ba you cutey can call me Shiro." At the end of his introduction he winked at Nel who then decided there was no point in hiding anymore. As it was more than clear that this man knew where she was.

"Bull shit you're a prince!" Grimmjow growled stepping towards the supposed royalty not believing the words the albino spoke, but instantly regretted it when Nel's eyes widened. His wounds having finally been made visible to his sister when he moved closer to the light.

"By the gods Grimm, your back! and your arms'!" Nel blurted, running to her brothers side, fretting over the man's wounds. "You said you were okay. This is NOT okay." She chided, worriedly looking over his wounds and gently prodding at them making her brother hiss in pain and try to pull away only to stumble a little but catch himself somehow.

Golden eyes watched the two closely. He could tell at least, that they were likely on the run. From what he couldn't be sure. But it was obvious to him that the two were no threat to him or Soul Society. So the albino Prince decided he would lend them a hand. Besides things had been getting boring back at the palace and this would certainly liven things up. Shiro mused, a grin flashing across his face briefly before a concerned look settled onto his face in it's place.

"Wetha you believe me er' not don matter none to me. But you should come with ma ta the palace. We'll get ya' all fixed up." Shiro pipped in appearing at the large male's side and wrapping his arm around his waist to help him walk, startling the two.

"Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow yelled, trying to move away from the shorter male in his panic, only to find he didn't have the strength to do so and ended up putting his weight on the albino instead.

"Grimm please. Let him help you." Nel pleaded starring up at her brother with tear filled eyes, wrapping her own arm around her brother's waist, helping Shiro hold the larger male's weight. Grimmjow hated seeing his sister worry and cry, that's why he had lied, telling her he was fine, hoping in the darkness she won't notice the state he was in. But now he didn't have a choice. Nel wanted him to trust this Ogichi character and so he let the man slowly lead him back down the cave the way the albino had come from.

When they reached the mouth of the cave Shiro sat the blue haired warrior down on a near by rock. Nel kneeling down next to her brother, the two waited to see what the supposed prince was going to do. Soul Society was still a good distance from the Meno's forest and it didn't look like the albino had brought a horse or anything of the sort.

"Now ya both stay calm ya? This fella wont hur' ya' unless you try n hurt em'." Shiro warned, biting into his thumb and uttering words in a language neither sibling recognized. Surprising the two with his sudden self harming action. Neither had seen summoning magic before.

Black flames rose from the ground in front of the albino. The flames growing taller and wider as the siblings watched in shock and growing fear as a large smouldering wolf appeared within the flames. The creatures ribs and bones were sticking out in places as small flames and smouldering coals made up what should have been flesh and fur. Before the three now stood a hell hound. A demonic creature straight out of the pits of hell. Said to guard the underworld from those who dared to enter uninvited.

"Are you fucking crazy! That thing will kill us all!" Grimmjow shouted trying to stand only to have Nel force him to stay seated with nothing more then a slight push to his uninjured shoulder. "Nel wha-" He cut his sentence short when he noticed Nel's calm eyes starring at the hell hound that had bowed it's large head to Shiro. The albino ran his hand over it's head and behind it's ears, giving it a good scratch as though the beast was nothing more then a well trained dog. And from the looks of things that may be exactly what the hell hound was to the supposed second Prince.

"Tha' a boy Rayne. I need ya' help gettin' these two back ta the palace. Think ya' can giv' me a han'?" Shiro asked the hound, who seemed to grin and nod it's head at the request. Taking slow steps towards the two sibling so as not to scare them, the hell hound laid down, gesturing with it's big head for the two to get on it's back. "Don' worry he won't burn ya'" Shiro assured, ushering the two warriors to get on Rayne's burning body. Hell hounds were able to choose who they burned and who they didn't. Not that many new this though, as most who summoned them died in the jaws of the flaming beast. Shiro however had an innate ability to tame demonic beings. Rayne being one of the first he had befriended. He preferred not to summon demonic beings around other people if he could help it though. As, well, it tended to terrify people and make them doubt his father; the King's sanity.

"Come on Grimm." Nel hauled her brother from his seat on the rock and practically dragged him to the hell hound as the man's strength waned and his legs finally gave out under his own weight, his consciousness slipping from his grasp. Quickly Shiro was beside the two helping Nel lay her brother over the hell hound's back. "I don't think he's gonna make it. There's so much blood." Nel almost wept hoping on to the hell hounds back and starring pleadingly at Shiro as blood poured from Grimmjow's wounds. Her hands were covered in it from carrying the man. She had never seen her brother lose this must blood. She was terrified she was going to lose him, the only family she had left.

"Don' you worry sweet heart he's going to be just fine. Retsu will take good care of him I promise." Shiro assured the green haired sibling. Waving his hand over Grimmjow's unconscious body. The bleeding seemed to stop, as if being held inside the man's body by some invisible force. "Now let's get moving shall we?" Nel starred shocked at the prince, for a moment thrown off by the change in Shiro's manner of speaking but nodded. She didn't have time to dwell on it.

That settled Rayne stood to his full height and took off at a mad dash for the palace. Shiro; his master having taken up a place on his back holding Grimmjow in place with some help from Nel. The hell hound did his best not to jostle the injured warrior too much as he ran. Flame's raising from his body to wrap around the man like chains holding him in place. Nel yelped in surprise but Shiro promised her the flames would do her brother no harm. With that established the four sped towards the palace, Grimmjow's breathing becoming more and more laboured as time passed.


	2. The Sun

Toshiro paced the halls of the palace, searching for his charge Prince Ogichi. The albino had been gone for longer than usual. Normally the Prince's hunting trips only lasted a day or two but it had been almost four now with no word from the demonic looking royal. As the Prince's personal guard it was Toshiro's job to remain at the man's side at all times. However Shiro always demanded that him and his father allow him to go on his hunting trips alone. And for whatever reason the king had granted his son's wish. Leaving the small white haired guard to worry endlessly while his charge was away in the Menos forest.

The young guard was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of yelling and running came from the front gate. Without hesitation, Toshiro made his way to the front of the palace only to be nearly trampled by a massive hell hound running straight through the front gates. Luckily the small guard had reflexively rolled out of the beasts path, leaving him to stare bewildered as he watched his charge and some green haired busty woman climb down from the flaming body of the beast holding a large blue haired male who seemed to be unconscious.

Quickly, Toshiro made his way over to the three, staying out of his Prince's way as him and the green haired woman carried the other towards the Palace, the hell hound returning to hell, leaving a pile of ash in it's place. Toshiro starred at the pile for a moment confused. He had never seen his Prince summon a demonic being before but from what he had seen just now he could only assume the hell hound was one of the albino's tamed ones. "Toshiro," Shiro greeted quickly, pulling Toshiro's attention from the pile of ash, before ordering his personal guard to go get Retsu, the royal doctor, after listing off Grimmjow's injures to the white haired man.

"Right away your highness." Swiftly Toshiro made his way into the Palace to fulfill his charges orders, leaving Shiro and Nel to carry the unconscious male into the infirmary. Servants that had witnessed the hell hound stared in terror at their Prince as he and the new woman carried the blue haired male inside.

Once inside the infirmary the two laid Grimmjow on one of the tables in the room. Shiro noted that Nel was shaking like a leaf. "He's going to be okay Nel. He hasn't lost any more blood since I cast that spell on him earlier. Retsu will fix him right up. I promise," Shiro tried to assure the other but got no response as she only stared at her brother's sleeping form. Watching as his chest rose and fell at uneven intervals, tears fell freely from her eyes now that she wasn't focused on getting her brother help. Shiro frowned, unable to think of anything else to say. Not that his words meant much anyway. They had only just met after all and he was kind of surprised she had helped him get her brother here in the first place.

"Been awhile since I heard you speak in that manner, Prince Shiro," Retsu commented as she entered the infirmary, followed by Toshiro. Her voice seemed to snap Nel out of her thoughts as her head shot up to regard the two who had just entered the room. One was a short white haired male with ice cold blue eyes, wearing a pair of loose white pants and a black v-neck shirt. A katana was strapped to his back with a green sash. The other was a woman a little shorter than Nel, with long black hair she kept braided and pulled in front of her shoulder. The doctor wore lose black pants and a white coat. She had kind blue eyes that helped Nel relax despite never having met the woman before. "Don't worry Hun, your brother is going to be just fine," she assured, placing her hand lightly on Nel's shoulder before setting to work on her brother.

"We should leave her to her work Nel," Shiro suggested, putting his hand on the small of her back to lead her out of the room. She allowed him to lead her, but not before giving her brother one last long look. He looked so pale and his breathing had only gotten worse since they'd set him down. Could this woman really save him? Nel wasn't sure, but she hoped that she could.

Toshiro watched the two curiously, never having seen his charge show such compassion before. Normally the Prince was rather aloof and didn't seem to care about anyone but his brother, the first Prince, and their sisters, Yuzu and Karin. But it seemed Shiro had taken interest in this busty green haired woman. So much so that he had dropped his usual way of speaking to try and comfort the woman, though it didn't seem to be having the effect the Prince would have liked.

Following the two out into the hall Toshiro waited until his charge had led Nel into the lobby of the palace before he spoke. "Sire, who exactly are these people you've brought home and where did you find them?"

Shiro turned from Nel to regard his protector. "Found em' on tha otha en' of tha cav I normally camp out in wel' huntin'. They seemed ta be on tha run from somthin' or otha'. But tha big fella was beat up real bad so I figured I'd give em' a hand ya see? As fer' Who they ar' I don got a clue. Just tha this cutey here is called Nel and the big fella is Grimm," Shiro explained with a carefree shrug, his speech pattern returning to normal.

"Um, if I may. My brother's name is actually Grimmjow," Nel informed them, keeping her eyes low as to avoid making direct eye contact with the albino Prince. It was now very clear to her that the man who had saved the two of them was indeed a Prince based on how everyone was treating the man. And as such she was not to look him in the eyes. She was surprised that she hadn't already been punished for having done so on the way here.

Shiro tilted his head at Nel's change in behaviour. She seemed to be deliberately avoiding looking him in the eyes, keeping her own trained on the ground. "Ther' somthin' interesting on the groun' ther' Nel?" He inquired, taking a careful step towards her but stepping back again when she flinched like she was expecting him to lash out at her.

"No your highness."

"Then wha' ya' starring at the floor fer'?" Shiro was confused to say the least. Nel hadn't seemed like the shy type back in the cave or on the way here. In fact Shiro had seen an almost deadly calm look in her eyes when he had summoned Rayne earlier. Like she knew she could trust him but was ready to tear his head off if she was wrong and he became a threat to her injured brother. That look had sparked his interest, but now she almost seemed like a scared child, and it wasn't due to her brothers condition.

"One should never look Royalty in the eye lest they wish to be punished," Nel recited as if straight out of some book, her eyes having lost any light that had been there before even if it had already been dimmed by sadness. It looked like she had switched off her brain and was just reciting things she was trained to say. Shiro didn't like it. Nor did he like what he was hearing.

"I don't know who ingrained such a thing into your head Nel but that isn't how things are here. You can look me in the eyes all you like. No harm will come to you. However things worked back where you came from, this is Soul Society and though I am a Prince that does not give me the right to be cruel or unjust. If any punishment is ever to be dealt it will be after a trial, and most certainly not for looking a Prince in the eyes," Shiro explained, stepping towards Nel again and with a gentle hand under her chin lifted her head to make her look him in the eyes.

Her eyes widened as she was made to stare into gold on black pools that stared softly back at her. "So you don't have to worry about being punished for anything okay?" Shiro prompted, stepping back from Nel and removing his hand from her chin, offering her a small smile as he did so. He hoped his words would reach her. He had liked the light he saw in her eyes earlier and he wanted to see it return.

"Yes sire," Nel nodded, still a little shocked by the princes kindness and drastic change in manor of speaking once more. Her face seemed to have heated up a little due to the moment of close proximity between herself and the royal. The man was handsome at the very least and the small smile he had graced her with made her heart flutter. It was a feeling she hadn't felt before and she wasn't too sure what to do with it. But she liked it. A lot.

"Shiro, you caused quite the commotion out by the front gates. What were you thinking charging through the gates on the back of a hell hound?" A low baritone sounded from the top of the stairs, pulling the attention of everyone in the room. Walking down the long marble staircase was a tall, lithe male with short bright orange hair that seemed to shine like the sun when the light hit it. Calm brown eyes regarded the three with mild interest as the man descended the stairs. Behind him a black wolf followed quietly, it's grey eyes settling on Nel for a moment before returning to looking at nothing in-particular, the creature seemingly rather bored.

"Hinhin. Sorry about that, King, but we had ta get the big guy to Retsu real quick," Shiro apologized, turning towards his brother with a shrug and getting a scowl from his twin, the other obviously not impressed. The albino knew there would be trouble with the people again after having been reminded that their prince could summon and tame demonic creatures. But Rayne was the fastest of the beings he could summon, demonic or otherwise.

"Big guy? Do you mean that blue haired man you have Retsu treating right now?" Ichigo inquired with a raised brow. The orange haired Prince was annoyed with his brother, bringing a hell hound straight through the front gates was probably one of the stupidest things his brother had done. The people of Soul Society regarded those who could summon demonic beings as devils themselves. To have a Prince not only summon such a being but tame the thing was a huge problem for the royal family. It made the public question their father's sanity and right to rule, even if the Kurosaki's had been the royal family of Soul Society for more than two hundred years. This incident was sure to cause problems for their father.

"Sure do Ichi-nii. Found em' in tha cave I camp in while huntin, along with this cutey er'" Shiro basically chirped, skipping up to his brother and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "Wha ya mad at me king?" He added smirking at his brother. He knew his brother wasn't exactly mad at him, just a little annoyed, so he wasn't worried about it.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at his sibling, shrugging off the albino's arm and sauntering over to stand in front of Nel. "And you are?" Ichigo inquired coolly, fixing Nel with an annoyed glare, watching as the woman shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The woman was quite a bit shorter than him but still tall for a female. She wore a green dress that only reached about half way down her thighs and it looked like it had been all but torn to shreds, the fabric fraying every which way. But she didn't seem to care so he ignored it.

"Come on King. Ther' ain't no need ta be so cold now," Shiro chided playfully, hoping to lighten the mood a little. Ichigo's scowl seemed to be making Nel even more uneasy than she already was.

"My name is Nel sire, it is a great honor to meat you," Nel addressed the first prince formally and bowed. She wasn't sure if her greeting had been the proper one but she hoped at least that it was close. It seemed that this Prince held more power here than the albino Prince did and she didn't want to offend him, risking getting herself and her brother punished for it.

"And where are you from?"

"Um, I would prefer not to say sire," Nel replied, making Ichigo narrow his eyes at her. Seeing the Prince's obvious distaste for that answer Nel quickly explained the situation hoping not to get on the Royal's bad side. "I'm from Heuco Mondo sire. But that is not a place I wish to call home nor do I ever wish to return there. Our king is a cruel man and we only barely managed to escape from him this morning. If we hadn't fallen into that cave, and if Prince Ogichi hadn't found us, my brother would surely be dead and myself likely thrown into a cell and tortured for who knows how long. If King Aizen didn't decided to simply kill me that is." Nel bowed her head as she finished talking, too afraid to look at the imposing prince.

"I see and the two of you are what to King Aizen exactly?" Ichigo continued to prod but his brown eyes had softened now as he watched the woman before him start to shake. He had no doubt she was telling the truth but he needed to know more before he could make any decisions regarding the two strangers.

"We were two of his most elite warriors. Sold to him by our parents at a young age we were trained in the art of war and some magic. Grimmjow knows more magic than I though as his teacher seemed to secretly teach him things Aizen did not want him to know," Nel freely gave the information knowing there was no real reason to hide it, however she still could not bring herself to look up at either Prince as she spoke.

Ichigo's scowl softened as she spoke. It was clear to him that to two siblings had been through a lot in their lifetime. Having had their childhood stolen from them and forced to train in what the prince could only guess were hellish conditions. Gently he raised Nel's head to look at him with only one finger. "We'll see to it that you and your brother are well taken care of. However, I will have to ask that you stay here until my father decides if we should allow you into our kingdom as citizens or if we'll have to send you away. Though I doubt he would do that." Ichigo smiled at Nel. She was mesmerized by the expression, never having seen someone smile so before. It warmed her very soul like the heat of the sun warmed her body on a bright and sunny day.

"Thank you your highness," Nel exclaimed, her own smile splitting her face as she bowed in thanks to the royal before turning to Shiro and thanking him for saving the two of them as well. She was ecstatic that Ichigo had understood and believed her.

Shiro's heart skipped a beat when Nel smiled at him and his brother. She was gorgeous like no one he had ever seen before and her smile was that of an angel. He felt heat rise in his cheeks and he turned his head away from her hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did. As did his twin, who chuckled low in has throat at the sight. "Don' worry bout it sweetheart it was nothin'" Shiro mumbled, making Nel giggle at his sudden shyness. The demonic looking prince was kind of cute when he did that, she thought.

"I think it would be best if you stayed in the infirmary with your brother, Nel. It wouldn't do to have him panic when he wakes up and go searching the palace for you." Nel nodded, taking the Prince's words as an order. She headed back the way Shiro had lead her earlier, quickly disappearing around the corner.

"Go with her Zan," Ichigo ordered, looking down at the black wolf that sat off to his left. The canine nodded and trotted off after Nel.

"I almost thowt, ya' wer' gonna kick em' out ther' King." Shiro wrapped his arm around his brother once more, getting a raised eyebrow in response. "But I'm gla' ya' didn't. Thanks fer' that Ichi." Shiro fixed his brother with a soft smile of thanks and headed off up the stairs to his quarters.

Ichigo smiled and shook his head at his brother. "So you've taken quite the liking to her then. Hum Shiro? I don't think I've ever seen you show an interest in anyone before. What makes her so special?" he prodded, catching up to his twin and matching his stride.

Shiro thought for a moment. Nel was beautiful that was for sure. More so than any other woman Shiro had seen. But that wasn't what drew him to the warrior. It was something else, but he couldn't really figure out what. "Ta be honest king I ain't too sure," he replied solemnly watching his feet as they walked. There was a strange warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt before. He kinda liked it though.

Nothing more to be said, the twins split ways and headed off to their own quarters.

Back in the lobby, Toshiro stood not sure what to do with himself. He wanted to follow his charge and take up his usual post but he felt he may better serve his highness by joining Zangestsu, Prince Ichigo's guardian wolf, and watching over the two newcomers. After one last glance up the stairs after his charge, Toshiro turned and did just that. Shiro seemed to want a little more alone time any way. He wouldn't be missed at the Prince's door.

* * *

 **GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry the Grimmjow X Ichigo will start happening in the next chapter to stay tuned! XD**


	3. Dark Magic and a Hell Hound's Belly

Retsu stood over Grimmjow, doing her best to remove the toxic magic energy that had somehow worked it's way into the man's body. She had seen it before. Years ago when the Prince's were much younger. Ogichi had been practicing his dark flame magic and had lost control of it. The flames had just barely touched Toshiro when suddenly ice sprang forth from the white haired boy, putting out the flames. But the damage was already done. The brief exposure to the dark magic had poisoned the boy with it. Ichigo had just barely managed to purify the guard with one of his holy summoned Spirits, Sode No Shirayuki; said spirit now had a pact with Rukia Kuchiki. It looked like once again Ichigo would be needed to purify the warrior laboring on the bed before her.

"What are you doing to him!?" Nel shrilled, staring in horror as tendrils of black crawled up her brother's convulsing chest from his hip. After her shock had passed, Nel rushed at Retsu, intent on getting her away from her brother as fast as she could.

"What is- Wait Nel don't!" Toshiro yelled, having just entered the room to find Nel running at Retsu and Grimmjow thrashing about on the bed, poisoned by dark magic. Swiftly the guard froze Nel from foot to waist, before she could strike the doctor. "Please miss Nel. Calm down. I assure you that Retsu is not the cause of that." Nel was breathing heavy as she looked over her shoulder at the small man, her eyes full of confusion, rage and concern.

"What do you mean?" She hissed through gritted teeth, struggling against the hard ice. She punched it a few times only to cut her knuckles open on its sharp cold surface.

"He's pulling magic into him Toshiro. How close to Prince Ogichi was he? It's possible he sucked some of his magic into him. That's likely the cause of it." Retsu explained, her voice strained as she tried to stop the dark magic from reaching her patients heart. "Get Prince Ichigo. I can't seem to stop it, only delay it. And he's pulling on my magic as well."

"What are you t-"

"Please wait here Nel. I have to get Prince Ichigo right away." Toshiro quickly disappeared from the room, racing at his full speed towards the first Princes Quarters. Once at the Prince's door, Toshiro neglected to knock and barged right in as the Prince's shirt fell from broad tan shoulders to the ground. Ignoring the Prince's exposed, lithe chest, Toshiro explained the situation and apologized quickly for his intrusion.

"Shirrrooooo!" Ichigo screamed. Rage filling his voice as he rushed off towards the infirmary. Shiro was supposed to have complete control of his magic. How had he let this happen!? It had to have been that damned hell hound, Ichigo thought.

Within seconds the first Prince appeared before Retsu, who only flinched a little at his sudden appearance before the weight of his magic energy crashed down on her. Retsu and the still frozen Nel gasped at the pressure bearing down on them. The ice around Nel's lower half cracked from the weight of it. Ichigo's rage was getting the better of him.

"Forgive me." Ichigo whispered as he reined in his magic. It was not their fault. It was that damned demon's fault. "Move please Retsu. I'll take care of it." Breathing easily now that the Prince's magic wasn't weighing down on her, Retsu moved silently out of Ichigo's way.

A warm light started to glow from Ichigo's hands, it spread over Grimmjow's body and slowly the dark magic receded and disappeared. Brown eyes stared apologetically at the warrior before him. It was good that the man had been asleep. Dark magic burned as it spread through the body, and the man had been thrashing quite a bit in his sleep when he arrived. That was over now though. After the last time his brother's magic had poisoned someone, Ichigo had made sure to learn from Sode No Shirayuki how to purify it.

"What was that" Nel breathed, swallowing hard as she looked between Ichigo and her brother. She could see that her brother's wounds had been mostly healed and he was breathing normally now. But what on earth had that black stuff been? She'd never seen anything like it before.

"Dark Magic. For those not used to it, it's like a deadly poison. I assume that beast did it. I'm sorry. I should have checked on your brother myself when you arrived." Ichigo watched as Nel processed the new information. "My brother has too much trust in-"

"Forgive me your Highness. But Retsu says that Grimmjow is pulling magic into himself. He was sucking hers while she healed him." Toshiro interrupted. He had entered the room almost thirty seconds after the Prince, but stayed silent so he could get to work. "What I mean is I don't think Rayne did anything on purpose." Nel's head shot in the direction of the white haired guard. She was so confused. The First Prince was saying that it was the Hell hounds fault and Toshiro was saying it was her brother's?

"So you trust that beast now too Toshiro?"

Ice cold blue eyes narrowed at the first Prince. "I trust my charge your Highness. He has always worked very hard to control his dark power. And to make sure his summoned creatures are safe to use." Toshiro's voice was cold and even. He did not appreciate what the older Prince was saying. He did not know that Ichigo still held such negative feels towards Ogichi's powers.

Brown eyes glared down at Toshiro, but the guard stood firm. He could feel Ichigo's magic pushing down on him and he pushed against it with his own, letting it flare up, the temperature in the room dropping drastically when he did so. "You threatening me Toshiro?" Raising one's magic like this was used as an intimidation tactic. That's why Ichigo was surprised and concerned when Toshiro had raised his in response, though he could have simply done so to show that he wasn't backing down from the Prince. It would seem that the latter was in fact the case.

"Of course not your Highness. I am simply protecting Prince Ogichi's honor. To have his guard fail to defend him even against his own brother would be a disgrace."

"You truly believe there is no chance that that beast-"

"Rayne, your Highness. The hell hounds name is Rayne. " Toshiro cut in, brown eyes widened a fraction, but only for a moment before Ichigo corrected himself. He had never heard Toshiro speak this way to anyone before, let alone him. Normally talking to Royalty in such tone would warrant some form of punishment, but Toshiro was his brother's personal guard. So things were a little different.

"You truly believe there is no chance that Rayne poisoned Grimmjow on purpose?"

"I do." Toshiro said firmly, still pushing back against the Prince's magic with his own and leveling him with a cold determined look.

Sighing, Ichigo reined in his magic again. As Toshiro followed suit, the rooms temperature slowly returned to normal and the other occupants breathed in relief. Nel looked very confused but was too scared to saying anything. The display of power the two conscious men in the room had just shown her was like being weighed down by Aizen's dark aura all over again.

"Go get my brother, Toshiro. We'll see who is right." Bowing quickly, Toshiro disappeared to go get his charge. "My apologizes Nel. That display must have scared you." She nodded. "Lets get you out of that ice, shall we?" Another nod. Striding over to the frozen women, Ichigo placed his hand on the ice. Using fire magic he slowly and carefully melted the ice down so she could move again.

"Now why is it Toshiro saw fit to freeze you there?" Ichigo inquired with a slight tilt of his head. His usual scowl was back in place but his brown eyes looked warmly at the Nel as she stepped out of the remaining ice.

"I tried to attack Retsu. I thought she was the one causing that black stuff." Nel replied, her eyes down cast. Surely she would be punished for that.

"I see..." Ichigo hummed, glancing at Retsu who nodded, confirming Nel was telling the truth. "I assure you Retsu would never try to hurt anyone. She's a doctor, her job is to save lives, not take them." Nel was shaking now, and Ichigo could tell that it wasn't from the cold. "Might I suggest that in the future take a moment to ask her what's happening to her patient before trying to attack her? hmm?" Nel nodded solemnly. "Good. With that settled, I'll speak to my brother about the cause of this. If it was in fact Rayne, I will have the beast put down."

"Like hell you will!" Ogichi's angry voice screeched from the door way. "He didn't do anything!" He continued, marching right up to his brother and grabbing him by the collar. Nel stared in shock at what was happening. The Royal's in Heuco Mondo never acted like this. She was scared and at a loss.

"And you have proof of this?" Ichigo spat back, leveling his brother with a furious glare. His right hand gripped the albino's wrist and squeezed tightly in warning. Ogichi narrowed his eyes at him, the fire of rage burning brightly in the golden pools.

"I'll get you your proof. Not that you'll believe it anyway. You just want an excuse to kill my friend." Ogichi growled, releasing his brother's collar so he could summon Rayne.

"You call that thing your friend!? Damn it Ogichi, it's a monster. A demon from the pits of hell for gods sake!" Ichigo yelled. Ogichi ignored him. Biting into his thumb for the second time that day, he summoned forth Rayne. This time though, the beast appeared the size of a puppy, coming to only about half way up Ogichi's shin. The hounds ribs weren't showing like last time but its body was still all ash and fire where flesh should have been. Its red eyes stared up at his master. He nuzzled his leg, feeling his anger and sadness.

"That's the hell hound you road here on?" Ichigo exclaimed in shock. There was no way something so small could have carried the three of them back to the palace.

"Yes. This room isn't big enough to fit him at his full size so I asked him to appear in his 'puppy' form since he doesn't have anything in between." Ogichi hissed. Rayne looked up at him, his head tilting, confused. The albino signed. "Rayne, Grimmjow got poisioned by dark magic. Did you do it?" He asked bluntly.

The hell hounds eyes went wide and it shook it's flaming head vigorously.

"You really expect me to believ-"

"Pardon me your highness." Rayne's low echoing voice startled all in the room expect Ogichi and the still unconscious Grimmjow. "I did not push my power into him. But I did feel a gentle pull on it. I honestly thought it was you master." Rayne's small head tilted up to look his master in the eyes before turning to look back at the still wide eyed Prince. "If that was him, and I allowed him to absorb some of my magic, I am truly sorry. I doubt there is anything I can do to make up for my failure to protect my master's companion's from my magic. But I will make sure no one pulls magic from me ever again." Rayne stood on his four little legs and brought his head to the ground. His flames going out leaving only smoldering ash covering his body as he bowed in apology to the first Prince, his red eyes closed as he awaited a response.

Everyone in the room was frozen in shock. To think that a Hell Hound could speak so well and would actually bow to someone was….well it was something no one expected. Ogichi, however, just looked down at his friend, sadness glazing over his golden irises. He knew it wasn't the Hell Hounds fault and he didn't think his servant and friend should have to apologize for this, but it seemed to have quelled his brother's anger. And maybe taught him a little more about the creatures he hated so much still.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. The minutes ticked by and still the hell hound kept his head bowed to him. "I... I forgive you." Ogichi glanced up at his brother, gold eyes met apologetic brown. "Make sure something like this doesn't happen again. It almost killed him."

"It shall be done." That said, Rayne stood and jumped up. Ogichi, catching him with ease. His warm blue tongue licked the albino's face trying to brighten his masters mood.

Ogichi chuckled and pushed Rayne's face away. "That tickles, quit it." The hell hounds flames returned and he yipped happily, nuzzling into his masters neck. That was better, he didn't like seeing his master sad, and he hated failing him just as much.

Toshiro cleared his throat from his place in the door way. "With that settled, has anyone noticed a gentle pull on their magic or is that just me?"

"Yes, he seems to still be pulling from me, though not as strongly as before." Retsu replied, having returned to the man's side as soon as Ichigo had finished purifying him. His wounds were almost completely healed now.

"I haven't noticed, but I have so much I can't say that I'd notice him taking a little." Ichigo replied, turning his gaze to the warrior on the bed. Focusing hard for a moment, he realized he could in fact feel a gentle pull on his. "Actually I can feel it." The pull kind of felt like someone gently holding his hand, asking for help.

"He's been pulling on mine this whole time as well." Zangetsu said with a yawn, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room. He'd been sitting calmly in the corner since Nel was frozen.

"What are you guys talking about? Grimm is pulling magic from all of you?" Nel gaped at them all, completely lost as to what they were talking about.

Retsu was the one to explain it. "Your brother seems to have the ability to pull magic from the area around him. He doesn't seem to be doing it consciously, so I believe it is simply a natural ability he has. It's very rare, but I have heard of it before. Most people generate their magic power within themselves and are unable to tap into the magic that flows through other living things. Grimmjow is pulling magic right now from the air and those of us nearby, I'm assuming in an unconscious attempt to help heal himself." Finished with Grimmjow's wounds. Retsu walked over to Nel, taking her hand briefly and healing the few small cuts from when she had punched the ice.

"Why don't I feel it then?" Nel asked, her brow scrunched together as she tried to wrap her head around everything. The healing magic working on her hand felt warm and it helped calm her just a little.

"Probably because you don't really now how to control your magic yet. If you did you would feel a gentle tug." Rayne explained, red eyes watching Nel closely. His master was watching her too. He still seemed a little sad, was it because this woman was confused? She still smelled of fear too. Maybe he should try to cheer her up, he thought. Jumping down from his Master's arms, startling the albino with his sudden movement, Rayne skipped up to Nel and nuzzled her leg.

At first Nel jumped in surprise at the sudden heat rubbing up against her, but calmed quickly when Rayne stuck his tongue out and rolled onto his back, silently asking for belly rubs. Nell blinked, confused, but then smiled and knelt down to rub the hell hounds belly, Retsu done with healing her hand. "Who would have thought a hell hound could be this cute."

Ogichi watched as Nel rubbed his friend's belly and couldn't stop the small smile that pulled across his face as her smile just kept getting bigger. 'Good job buddy' he thought as he continued to watch the two of them.

"This...this is not what hell hounds are supposed to be like." Ichigo breathed, face in his hands as he tried to accept what he was seeing. A hell hound puppy was acting like a real puppy, getting a belly rub while trying to cheer up his brother's crush. The Prince was so, so lost.

Ogichi chuckled. "I'm not' gonna say tha' all hell hounds er' this cute and cuddly. But not all demons are as bad as ya thin' King."

"I'm sorry Ogichi. It's just..."

"I know. But I am who I am. And I'm a dark magic kind of guy, whether I like it or not. So let's just make the best of it okay?" Ichigo nodded and pulled his brother in for a brief but firm hug.

A harsh groan from the man on the bed made everyone turn to watch as the blue haired warrior tried to sit up. His wounds were healed but he still needed to rest. "Ugh...Nel?" His voice was rough and dry as he blinked a few times to clear his vision.

Jumping to her feet, Nel all but ran to her brothers side ."I'm here Grimm, I'm here." Nel assured as she took his larger hand into hers. Gently she ran her thumb over the back of his hand.

Grimmjow smiled at her. Before taking in his surroundings. The room was relatively small, only big enough for about four beds. The walls where a soft gray stone, with a window on the one side and a nice wooden door on the other. In the room stood four strangers, a large dog and a...hell hound puppy? Shaking his head at that one Grimmjow turned to the albino he remembered meeting in the cave. "Is this the Palace?" Ogichi nodded. "And you really are a Prince?" Another nod. "Fuck..." Grimmjow cursed looking away from the golden irises. Ogichi chuckled, smirking at the blue haired male.

"Glad to see you're doing just fine." Ichigo stated, his brown eyes for the first time REALLY looking over the warrior. Grimmjow's chest was broad and covered in scars, most of them small. But there was one long wide one that ran from his hip up to his collar bone on the opposite side. His arms and legs were thick with corded muscle, more small scars littered them as well. As brown eyes came up to meet deep blue Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was scowling at him. His eyes running over him like he had just done.

"And who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow's deep baritone growled making Ogichi burst out laughing and the Orange haired man in front of him scowl deeper.


	4. Sight

**Warning: Mentions of sexual abuse. And lots of swearing. Oh and nakedness.**

* * *

"And who the fuck are you?" Grimmjow's deep baritone growled making Ogichi burst out laughing and the Orange haired man in front of him scowl.

Suddenly Grimmjow's head was shoved downwards by his sister's hand, forcing him into a bow. "Your highness please forgive him he's jus-" Ichigo raised a hand cutting Nel off. A small smile pulling at the side of his lips when Grimmjow grumbled something about 'stupid Nel' and 'fucking let go of my head that hurts.'

"It's alright Nel." He assured and nodded for her to let her brother up. "I am Ichigo Kurosaki, First Prince of Soul Society. And you are Grimmjow correct?" Azure orbs glanced side ways at Ichigo as the warrior looked him over once more. His eyes lingering on the Prince's exposed chest.

"Yeah. Why are you shirtless? Doesn't seem very Princely to me,-aaugh-" Grimmjow's hand shot up to rub the spot on the back of his head where Nel had just hit him. "What was that for!?"

"Stop being an asshole in front of a Prince and the one who helped save your life!" Nel chided angrily.

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the siblings. They were much like himself and Shiro. It was nice to see that despite all they had been through that they were still able to be so care free like this.

"What you laughing at sunshine?" Ichigo was a taken aback by the strange nickname. It was clearly meant as a comment about his hair and that ticked the Prince off.

"You, and you're lucky that I am laughing. Talking to a Royal like that way is-" Ichigo cut himself off as he saw the light from both siblings eyes dull. "What I mean is, it's not proper to talk to a Royal like that. You're guests in my home. You should show some respect." Ichigo tried to undo the damage his tone and words had done but it didn't seem to be working.

"Yes, your highness. Understood." The two siblings voices were flat and emotionless. What had Aizen done to them. They seemed fine just a few moments ago. But as soon as it sounded like punishment was in order they changed completely. Was it fear? Had they been punished so much that the mere thought of it took away they're will to do anything but follow orders. If that was the cause how had they managed to get away? It must have been so hard to escape. To just think about running away probably took all the fight they had in them.

Everyone watched in silence as the siblings deflated, sadness written across all their faces. These poor people. It made them all want to help them as best they could.

"Nel?" Ogichi called tentatively, Rayne trotting up to her, licking her leg in an attempt to bring her back out of her own mind. Dull gray eyes glanced at the Hell hound pup but just starred. "Nel? It's okay. You're not in trouble." A white hand reached out to touch a green dress clad shoulder but it was stopped by a large tan one. Grimmjow gripped Ogichi's wrist with bruising force as dulled azure eyes glared bloody murder at the albino. There was a spark deep in those blue pools, and something rumbled in the man's chest. A deep throaty sound, almost like a growl.

"She didn't do anything. It was me. So punish me not her." Grimmjow's voice was low.

That's what it was, Ichigo thought. Protecting each other. That's where their will to escape came from. That's why they acted so lighthearted when they thought they could afford to do so. All they had was each other and they would be damned if they let the other surfer.

"No one is getting punished Grimmjow." Ogichi placed his other hand gently over the shacking one cutting off the circulation in his wrist. Gold pools were warm as the albino tried to calm the warrior and bring them both back to how they had been just moments ago. "Aizen isn't here. No one is going to hurt you. Unless you murder someone that is." He joked softly, hoping maybe that would snap them out of it. The grip on his wrist loosened and slowly fell away. Azure eyes where on the ground, Grimmjow's body still until he nudged Nel in the boob making her jump. Ogichi blinked.

Nel cupped her chest and glared at her brother. Some of the light was back in her eyes and Rayne took that as his cue to act all cute and cuddly again. He jumped into Nel's lap, yipping excitedly and licking her face. She didn't react much at first but soon she was giggling and gently pushing Rayne away, saying it tickles. Ogichi smiled at her. Once again Rayne had 'saved the day'.

Grimmjow watched his sister with the little hell hound pup. Was that the same one that carried them here? He wasn't sure but he didn't really care all that much. His sister was smiling and she was safe. That's all that mattered.

A light cough from Ichigo pulled everyone's attention to the orange haired shirtless Prince. "Retsu is there any reason for Grimmjow to stay here in the infirmary?"

"No, all his wounds are healed. He just needs rest now." Grumble. All eyes were back on Grimmjow again as he grinned sheepishly, a hand on his growling stomach. "And something to eat." Retsu added with a motherly smile. Everyone shared in a laugh before Ichigo instructed Toshiro to have some food and two rooms prepared for the sibling warriors. The white haired guard hurried off to complete his tasks and Retsu said her good byes as she left to see to her other duties.

"So we can stay." Nel's voice was hopeful but she was hugging Rayne close to her chest, the hell hound pup nuzzling her cheek.

"Yes Nel, you both can stay." He paused a moment. "For now at least. We'll still have to talk to me father about it. But I'm sure Shiro and I can convince him to let you stay here as long as you need. Our King is a kind one, I promise." Nel whispered a heartfelt thank you and nudged her brother in the side who grunted and 'tched', getting a pointed look from the green haired woman.

"Thanks." He grumbled, not looking at either Prince or his sister. Clearly that was the best they were going to get. Nel looked up at the two Princes apologetically, both just smiled at her and shrugged. The two siblings had been through a lot at the hands of Royalty so Ichigo felt he should back off a bit on demanding their respect. Though it was nice that Nel was truly thankful. Ogichi on the other hand didn't care much if Grimmjow thanked him or not.

"Ogichi, I think you should take Nel to get some new clothes. It'll be a little while before the food is ready." Ogichi nodded. Nel's green dress was almost falling off her. But she'd been so worried about her brother Ogichi thought it best not to mention it. Not that he wasn't fond of Nel's body. The opposite actually. She was gorgeous but now was not that time to ogle the warrior. "Grimmjow, if you come with me I'll take you to get some new clothes too. I think I have a lose robe that would fit you until we can get you something better. What do you say?" Grimmjow turned his blue gaze back to the Prince, his eyes once again lingering on the Prince's bear chest before he got to his feet. Ichigo took that as a yes. Leaving after Nel, Rayne and Ogichi the two men headed to the Prince's quarters.

* * *

Ichigo's quarters were huge! Grimmjow starred in awe at all the fancy gold accents that were on almost every object in the space. The walls where painted white with gold floral vines flowing from one wall to the next, uninterrupted. The crimson curtains hung from a golden rod, little golden tassels hanging from their ends. The dark wooden wardrobe had gold spiral handles and took up almost the entire wall on Grimmjow's left. Beside it was a gold full length mirror. Across from it on the opposite wall was the biggest bed Grimmjow had ever seen. It was covered in crimson and gold pillows; there had to be at least ten of them. The crimson silk sheets had a gold chest that looked like a lion crouched to pounce embroidered on it. The warrior assumed it was the Royal chest of Soul Society. On either side of the bed were two dark wooden tables with three drawers in each, again with gold spiral handles. On the wall behind him was a large bookshelf that really did take up the whole wall, well it actually stopped a few feet from the door they'd just come through. And finally in front of him under a large window was a long black couch. On it was a stack of books and a few other one's laid open next to it.

"You like?" Ichigo asked, his usual scowl was back in place but his brown eyes were filled with amusement. Grimmjow nodded, still amazed at how nice the room was. It even had it's on bathroom it looked like. "The room you're staying in will be much the same just smaller."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ichigo nodded and raised a brow when Grimmjow just starred at him. "Something wrong?"

"No. It's just a lot is all." Grimmjow admitted. That was understandable. He had just escaped from what sounded like hell to Ichigo.

"Take your time. I'll find that robe for you. You are okay with a robe right?" Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo left him to search his wardrobe for the robe he had in mind. The warrior watched his back as he dug through the ridiculous amount of clothing. Azure eyes scanned over every part of the Prince he could see. The Prince was tall; a little shorter than him, but still tall. And he was well built to, still thinner then Grimmjow's boarder form. He could see a few scars scattered here and there on the tanned back. He had seen a few on the man's chest earlier as well. He was a little surprised to see that the Prince had any scars at all. He'd never seen any on Aizen.

"Found it!" Ichigo cheered triumphantly, turning around to face the starring warrior, robe in hand. The prince had to hold it above his shoulder so that the silky navy blue fabric didn't touch the stone floor. Embroidered in white was an intricate floral pattern of chrysanthemums, the flowers started at the bottom of the left side and spread out over the font of the robe. "Were you starring at me the whole time?" Ichigo inquired, his brow scrunching together.

Grimmjow shrugged and grabbed the robe from the Prince. Placing it on the bed, the warrior started to remove what remained of his clothing; which consisted of only a torn pair of white pants. Ichigo blushed bright red and waved his hands back and forth in front of his face almost screaming. "Wha-What are you doing, I haven't left the room yet!"

"Huh? Why's that matter." Grimmjow asked, genuinely confused. "We're both men." He added but back in Heuco Mondo all the warriors male and female would change or be naked around each other almost every day. Sometimes Aizen even demanded that they report to him nude. Grimmjow shook that thought out of his head. He'd never liked when the bastard did that. He'd touch him in strange ways and did weird things to him. He didn't like any of it.

"Well yeah but. We just don't do that here." Ichigo insisted.

"Why not?"

"What?"

"Why not?"

"Um, because well. We just don't. That's something you only do in front of your lover." Ichigo tried to explain and failed miserably.

"Lover?" Grimmjow was even more confused now. 'What the fuck is a lover.' He thought, his brows pulling together in confusion.

Ichigo couldn't believe this. How could someone not know what a lover was at his age. He had to be at least twenty right? "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two. What does that have to do with anything?" Grimmjow growled. This was getting annoying.

Ichigo starred at the warrior still holding his pants up, having dropped his belt already. "How do you not know what a lover is?"

"Never even heard the fucking word before." Grimmjow grumbled, looking away from the Prince. Now he just felt stupid. Was it that weird that he didn't know it? "Whatever, I don't care." Grimmjow huffed and just dropped his pants, ignoring the wide eyed look on the Prince's face as he grabbed the robe and threw it on, tying the white sash around his waist. He'd only worn a robe a few times and he was pretty sure he'd put it on right. But Ichigo was shaking his head with his face in his hands muttering something. "What did I put it on wrong?"

Ichigo had seen everything, _everything._ The corded muscles on the man's thighs, firm buttocks, thick cock and heavy balls. Ichigo didn't know what to do with himself. He'd seen all that stuff before, he was a man after all but he'd never seen someone else's. Not even his brother's. Thank the gods for that. He's face was so red he was sure he looked like a strawberry. And what was worse was that he wasn't disgusted with it. Embarrassed sure. But he hadn't actually minded the sight of it. Even sort of liked it maybe? He wasn't sure. But that was weird right?

"Hey!" Grimmjow yelled, getting Ichigo's attention. "Wow, you're really red. Are you sick?" The warrior stepped towards the Prince, closing the space between them in a few long strides. "You feel hot too. A fever maybe?" Grimmjow mused, his forehead pressed against the other's, his eyes closed as he focused on reading the Prince's temperature.

"N-No, I'm fine it's just." Ichigo stuttered, pushing the larger male away from him. Grimmjow glared at him. 'What the fuck was that about.' He growled internally. "It's nothing, forgot about it."

"Tch, fine. Whatever." Grimmjow basically spat and the two fell into an awkward silence. Neither really looking at each other. "You gonna put a shirt on?" The warrior suddenly demanded, reminding Ichigo he was in fact still bare chested.

Not bothering with a response the Prince headed back to the wardrobe and slid into a lose white dress shirt. Nothing special just something casual. Grimmjow's azure eyes were watching him closely again, still lingering on his chest. "Why do you keep starring at me like that!" he demanded, annoyance clear in his voice.

"You're really bright." Grimmjow stated simply, as if that suddenly explained everything.

"What?"

"You. Are. Really. bright." Grimmjow punctuated each word, his temper flaring. This Prince was so annoying.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you making fun of my hair again?" Ichigo spat.

"What? Your hair? When the fuck have I made fun of your hair? I've never even commented on your hair!"

"You called me Sunshine!"

"Yeah cuz you're really fucking bright like the damn sun! What does that have to do with you're fucking hair!" Grimmjow roared, his large fists clenched at his sides as he resisted to urge to punch the Prince.

Ichigo breathed deeply and through gritted teeth asked. "If you're not talking about my hair then what do you mean when you say I'm really bright. Do I glow of something?"

"Yes. Everyone does! And you are really bright."

"Everyone glows?!"

"Yes!"

They were yelling again and Ichigo was getting really fed up with this nonsense. "I'm not glowing, what do you mean I'm glowing."

Grimmjow cracked his neck and glared bloody murder at the Prince. "You really can't see that?"

"See what?"

"The glow? You're really bright and orange, looking at your core is like looking at the sun it's so bright and it spreads out wider than even Aizen's did." Ichigo blinked. Was he seeing his magic energy. Was that even possible?

"You can see magic?"

"Um yeah I guess. It flares about and stuff whenever Nel uses magic so maybe." Grimmjow tilted his head thinking. He guessed that made sense. there was always little strands of light flowing around him and from within other things so maybe it was magic. Yeah, it had to be now that he thought about it. "Yeah I can see magic."

Browne eyes gazed at Grimmjow in astonishment. Seeing magic. That had to be the strangest thing he had ever heard. But the way Grimmjow described it it made sense. "So what does Aizen's look like then?" He was suddenly curious. He didn't know much about the King of Heuco Mondo but he had heard of his ridiculous amount of magic energy.

Grimmjow had to think for a moment. He always tried not to look at that bastard if he could help it. "Um, a bright purple, black at his core though and it spread really wide compared to everyone else. And it felt like death. I'm pretty sure your's spreads further out than he's does. Your's is warmer too. Protective. His and yours are really dense too." He rambled.

"What does Nel's look like." He was really curious now. It was interesting hearing what his magic looked like. Aizen's sounded unpleasant, that was to be expected though he guessed.

"Green...Like when the sun shines through spring leaves. Soft and gentle. It stays close to her but spreads out reaching for others when their hurt. It's dense too." Grimmjow smiled as he talked about it. He loved his sister and that warm green light was always a sight for sore eyes. That smile took Ichigo's breath away. It made the warrior look so serene.

"What. What about Shiro's?" Ichigo wanted to know. He'd always seen Ogichi's magic as nothing but evil, even if he didn't see his brother that way. He wanted to know what his magic really looked like. It had been a source of great pain for both of them.

"It's dark crimson mostly, and black at the edges. His core is a bright red though. It stays really close to him and if it gets near someone else it moves away really fast. Unless he's touching that hell hound. Then it flows between the two of them." He commented. Grimmjow hadn't even really talked to anyone about this stuff before. It was kind of nice and Ichigo seemed completely engrossed in what he was saying. He'd never been listened to so intently by anyone other than Nel before. He liked it.

"What's Rayne's look like." Grimmjow raised a brow in question. "That's the hell hound, pup and big. They're the same." Ichigo clarified.

"Core's black, but most of it is bright red and the edges are dark crimson. There's more black when he's big though. The puppy form had a really tiny black core and the rest was bright red." That surprised the Prince. He had figured that he would have had more black. Which seemed to be the colour for dark magic.

"So what do you think the colours mean?"

"Hum. Black feels like death and the lighter the colour the warmer and more pleasant it feels. So I kinda always figured darker colours where evil while light colours where good. If that makes sense." Ichigo nodded. It did. So basically black was the true colour of dark magic and the less black tinting a colour darker meant the person had less of an affinity for dark magic. "I always paid more attention the the colour of someone's core though. Dark core. Bad person. Light core. Good person. With Rayne though I don't get that feeling from him really. Like the bright red lessens the influence of the black core." Grimmjow continued, Ichigo hummed as he listened intently.

"Can you see your own?" Grimmjow blinked at that. He'd never really looked at his own core. Just his arms and he could see the bright blue aura there that tinted navy at the edges.

"Yeah. Don't see my own reflection to often though." A thought occurred to the warrior and he suddenly darted to the mirror. Taking a close look at himself he noted that his core was almost as bright as Ichigo's but still blue. But there was a strange black spot in the middle of his stomach. "What's this black spot."

Ichigo's eyes went wide. "What? Black spot? No I got rid of it all." The Prince ran to the warrior, placing his hand over where Grimmjow was pointing confusedly to.

"Got rid of what?"

"The dark magic."

"What?" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo liked he'd grown a second head.

"Oh right. You were asleep. While you rode Rayne here earlier, you had pulled some of his magic into you. It poisoned you and I used a spell to purify it. Let me know if the dark spot goes away okay?" Grimmjow nodded, a little taken aback by the new information but he was more curious about the warm light that started to glow from Ichigo's hand over the black spot. It felt nice but the spot stayed. "Well?" Ichigo prodded. He couldn't feel the dark magic anywhere but if Grimmjow was seeing it maybe it was just to small for him to feel. Grimmjow shook his head. "Shit." Ichigo cursed from his place knelt in front of Grimmjow, he's head really close to the larger man's abdomen. "Is it getting bigger?"

"No, it's not doing anything. It's just there. I can't really feel it either."

Giving up Ichigo stood and placed a hand on Grimmjow's shoulders holding his gaze. "If it gets bigger you tell me right away okay?" Grimmjow nodded and Ichigo relaxed. If it wasn't getting bigger at least that meant the man wasn't in any danger at the moment. "About you pulling magic. You're still doing it. Are you aware of that?"

"Huh?" Grimmjow looked in the mirror again and sure enough little strands of orange magic where flowing into him and merging with his own light blue. "Oh, yeah. I can see it. It's flowing into my back. From you and the air I think." Wondering if maybe he could control it Grimmjow tried reaching out with his magic and pulling gently on one of the strands coming from Ichigo. At first he was able to pull the magic from the Prince easily but then it stopped. Confused he pulled harder. Ichigo groaned and stumbled forward. "Shit sorry, I was just curious if I could control it." Grimmjow apologized as he caught the Prince and released his magic's hold on the strands.

"It's okay. I felt a pull. It was strange so I pulled back." Ichigo explained. Righting himself he was suddenly very aware of how close his face was to the other male's. His face flushed and he stepped back suddenly, startling Grimmjow.

Both men stared at each other, hearts racing in their chests before Ichigo broke the awkward silence. "I think the foods probably ready now." Grimmjow nodded and the two men left the Prince's quarters, pushing aside the strange but pleasant feeling welling up inside them.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: Oh I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! If you did please comment. I really love hearing from my readers.**

 **Grimmjow: She's such a review whore.**

 **GrimmXD: Shut up! :p**


	5. Warmth

**Warning: Swearing, violence and suggestions of sexual abuse and sexual themes.**

* * *

Ogichi couldn't help but smile as he watched Nel gush over every little detail. From the crimson curtains with little gold tassels, to the intricate stained glass windows and their colourful reflection on the walls. She was a little ways ahead of him, Rayne still hugged close to her chest and gray eyes blissfully took in the painting on the wall. It was one his late mother had painted. A depiction of their main garden in full bloom. Flowers of all colours lit by the setting sun. Nel was utterly captivated by it, her bright smile taking up almost her whole face.

"It's sooooo pretty your Highness!" Nel chirped cheerfully, turning her smiling face towards the albino. Ogichi was bewitched by that smile, a warmth building in his chest.

"Yes it is. My Ma painted tha one. She loved tha garden." Ogichi gave Nel a sad smile. He missed his mother dearly and talking about her was still hard for him.

"She did a very good job." Nel babbled on about everything she loved about the painting. She could tell his mother was a source of pain for the Prince and she thought that expressing her appreciation for it would help ease it. If only just a little.

Shiro listened to Nel's endless praise. The warmth in his chest growing stronger. She was so sweet. He could tell she was trying to cheer him up. "Thank ya Nel. She woulda' loved ta' hear tha'. Now let's go ge' ya those new clothes eh?" She nodded, letting Ogichi guide her once more with a gentle hand on her lower back. Rayne licked her face making her giggle. "Ya really like Nel doncha Rayne." The hell hound pup nodded it's flaming head enthusiastically. Ogichi chuckled. His sadness forgotten as they reached the servant's quarters.

"Oh hello there Prince Shiro!" A busty woman cooed as she came around the corner. She flicked her long wavy blonde hair over her shoulder and winked at the Prince before noticing the woman he was with. Her blue eyes going wide at the poor woman's shredded clothing. "By the gods, whatever happened to your clothes darling!" She strode up to Nel taking her hand and pulling her in the direction she just came from. "I'll get you some new clothes. You can't be walking around with Prince Shiro dressed like this." Nel followed her. A little stunned and not sure what else to do, she gave Ogichi a pleading look over her shoulder. He just smiled and waved at her.

"Beat me ta it Ran! I was jus' gonna ask if ya could get' er' somethin' nice!" Ogichi called after them. "Pink and floral if ya can!" He added after a brief moment of thought. Nel would look great in a pink kimono he was sure of it and he knew now the woman seemed to adore flowers.

A cheerful laugh echoed down the hallway towards him followed by a sing song. "Of course My Prince! Anything for you." The Prince scoffed. It was just like Rangiku to say something like that. The busty blonde was always flirtatious, and he was pretty sure it was always just her messing around. With him at least. He'd flirt playfully back most of the time. They had a very nice casual relationship and he liked it that way.

Leaving the maid to take care of Nel, Ogichi leaned on the wall near another one if his mother's paintings. This one was of a black and a white wolf cuddled up sleeping under a cherry tree. The grass was littered in the lovely pink petals as more fell from the sky. It was a depiction of his parents favored familiars. The white wolf's name had been Layla. Such a sweet thing she'd been. Playing with Ichigo and him as they'd run around the grounds of the place when they were little, his mom sipping tea nearby as she watched them. Her motherly smile never leaving her face, as her familiar played with her beloved sons.

The black wolf was Kuro. He belonged to his father. He was a calm creature. Often sleeping under a tree like in the painting. Ogichi, his brother and their sisters all used to cuddle up to him for nap time when the girls were little. Now though they didn't see him much. He was constantly at their father's side, like Zangetsu was with Ichigo.

Ogichi was pulled from his musings by a shy "What do you think your highness?" Nel was standing before him, gray eyes locked with his as she did a little twirl to show off her new kimono. The Prince's breath caught is his throat. She looked like a goddess. The pink silk kimono hung nicely on broad but slender shoulders. Purple Gladiolus flowers were embroidered in the expensive fabric and a white silk sash accented Nel's slender waste perfectly. On her feet were a pair of wooden saddles and around her right ankle was a pink and white anklet.

"You look absolutely stunning My Lady." Ogichi praised, placing his hand over his heart and bowing to the beauty before him.

"My. My. Prince Shiro. I don't think I've ever heard you give such a complaint to someone before." Rangiku was smirking at him as she held a hand delicately over her mouth. "Don't tell me you've finally found someone?" She gasped teasingly. Ogichi's cheeks heated at that and he straightened, looking away from the two woman.

"I agree with you Miss Rangiku. Master does seem to have taken quite a liking to Miss Nel." Rayne sat down by Nel's feet, his red eyes smirking at his master. Nel wasn't sure what they meant by all that but she was happy to hear that the Prince liked her and her kimono. Ragiku glanced at the hell hound pup. She'd been off put by him once she noticed Nel holding him but the woman seemed very attached to him so she'd held back her fear. And the pup had just sat there, patiently while she got Nel dressed and then followed them out. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But Rangiku was still uneasy. He was a hell hound after all.

"Alrigh' lets go ge' tha' food shall we? It mus' be ready by now'" Ogichi clapped his hands together and grabbed Nel's hand gently pulling her away down the hall. Rangiku giggled at the Prince's shyness as Rayne trotted to keep up with the pair.

"Is something wrong your highness? Your face is all red?" Nel asked in concern as they rounded another corner. The Prince was walking quickly and looking straight ahead like he was on a very important mission. His heart was racing so fast and he didn't really understand the feeling welling up inside him. But. he liked it. A lot. Slowing he assured her everything was fine and they walked the rest of the way to the dinning room hand in hand.

Nel was still a little concerned for the Prince but she decided to let it go. His hand felt nice wrapped around her own. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal and a warmth had filled her whole body. She liked it. She wished he wouldn't ever let go of her hand.

* * *

The door to the dinning room swung open as Ogichi and Nel strode in, hands still clasped together and Rayne at their heels. Grimmjow and Ichigo looked up from the table. They had been waiting for the other two to arrive before eating. On the long, dark, wood table was a small assortment of meats, cheeses and some bread along with 4 mugs of water. Ichigo had asked all the guards except Toshiro to leave them. So they had the large space to themselves. Zangetsu lay at Ichigo's feet under the table. His usual spot during meals. While Toshiro stood like a sentry beside the big wooden doors his charge, Rayne and Nel had just come through.

"Wow Nel you look gorgeous." Her brother complimented with a smile before his gaze landed on the hand around hers. His eyes narrowed at the albino who quickly let go of his sisters hand. Grimmjow didn't miss the disappointed look that flashed across his sisters face when he did. He felt a twinge of guilt for causing it but shrugged to himself. He still didn't like the albino touching his sister. They had just met after all.

Ichigo smiled knowingly at his brother, who's face had a light dusting of pink over it. "I agree Nel. You look beautiful in that kimono. It suits you. What did Shiro think of it?" He asked, wanting to tease his brother a little bit. He had caused him a lot of trouble today. Ogichi glared at his brother knowing exactly what he was doing.

"He bowed and said I look absolutely stunning!" She cheered happily, clapping her hands together. Grimmjow's eyebrows were in his hair line. He honestly had never seen his sister look as happy from something so simple before. It was just a complaint. Did the Prince's opinion mean that much to her?

"Did he now." Nel Nodded. Ichigo grinned as his brother's face turned so red he looked like he'd been out in the sun to long.

"Is this red face like some condition you two have?" Ichigo's head shot to the man sitting to his right. 'No. No. No.' Ichigo thought, knowing his brother was so going to get him back now.

"Whatever da ya mean ther' Grimm? Did Ichi hav' a red face today too?" Ogichi asked innocently as he pulled a chair out for Nel to sit, one seat away from Ichigo's spot at the head of the table and on the opposite side of it from her brother. Ichigo was glaring daggers at his brother now, while Nel looked back and forth between them confused. Ogichi had to give her a gentle push to get her to take the seat, then he pushed the chair back in for her before taking the seat on her right.

"Yeah like three times!" Grimmjow exclaimed, an annoyed scowl marring his handsome face. "All I did was get changed, and check his tempature cuz' his face was all red. Then it happened again when his face got close to mine." Ichigo wanted so bad to just curl up in a ball and disappear.

"Well ya see Grimm. It ain't a condition. It's wha happens when ya get embarrassed or when you think someone is really attractive or cute." Ogichi explained, knowing full well he was dooming both himself and his brother. But so long as he took Ichigo with him, he didn't care. Grimmjow's brow scrunched together. He didn't really get it but at least he had an explanation. Nel's face was heating up and she now understood exactly what Ogichi was saying. "Ya never been embarrassed or though' someone was attractive er' cute Grimm?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Nah, can't say that I have. Though Nel's cute I guess. But that doesn't turn my face red." Nel smiled at her brother. He had always said she was cute. But it was completely different hearing it from the albino for some reason.

"Yeah Ichi is pretty cute too. I think. He was especially cute that one time whe-"

"SHIRO!" Ichigo roared, whipping a piece of bread at his brother's stupid grinning face. His brother moved, forgetting Nel was behind him. "Shit." Ichigo cursed and winced thinking the bread had hit her instead. It hadn't though. She'd caught it easily and starred at him.

"Why'd you throw this your Highness?"

"Because Shiro was going to say something he shouldn't have. Sorry Nel I didn't mean to throw it at you."

Nel shrugged. " It's okay, I'm used to things flying at my face."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I don't think spears and bread are quite the same thing Nel."

"What?!" They're little feud forgotten in their bewilderment. Both siblings looked at them curiously. Was that strange?

"I'm trained to be able to catch spears flying at me. Grimmjow is too but he prefers to dodge them." Nel explained.

"You're joking right?" The brother's asked in unison.

"No we're not joking. We're warriors. Why it is strange we can catch spears. We can catch swords and javelins too. Heck I took a horse down with one punch once." Grimmjow boasted, Nel giggling at the Princes awe struck faces.

"That was an impressive display. To bad it pissed off His majesty."

"Tch, that was just because he wanted to use me failing to beat the knight as an excuse to beat me. Fucker didn't get his way that time." The siblings went back and forth talking about all their favorite times surprising there old king with skills he thought they wouldn't have. The Princes couldn't believe some of the stuff they we're saying. Nel took out a giant spirit hound with a spinning kick to the head? And Grimmjow had flipped a fire drake into a wall? This had to be with the help of enhancement magic right?

"Ya were using enhancement magic righ?" Ogichi finally cut in, stopping them in the middle of their story about how they had cut the dragons head off with single sword swing and a javelin through it's throat.

"With a what now?" Grimmjow looked perplexed.

"Oh I heard of that! Gamuza said it's a type of magic where you enchant your body in different ways to increase your physical abilities." Nel chirped, happy to fill in her brother on something he didn't know, normally it was the other way around. "I never learned it though." Grimmjow hummed in acknowledgement as he chewed on a piece of bread. He had started eating shortly after they starting trade stories back and forth.

Ichigo and Ogichi shared a look of utter shock before Ichigo spoke. "So you guys don't know any magic?" Grimmjow glanced at him.

"No, we do. I'm the one that learned a barrier breaking spell to get us out of Las Noches. And we both know how to call weapons back to us. And Nel knows a few long range spells." The warrior said before stuffing his face with meat. By the gods he was so hungry. And the food was the best thing he'd ever tasted!

"Grimm you also have that scream thing." Grimmjow tilted his head at her.

"Oh that. That's not a spell Nel." She blinked at him. "It's just me forcing magic out of my body at high speed that's all. Kinda like how Aizen always flattened us with his. Ya know?"

"You can do that?" Grimmjow shrugged and went back to eating. "Hmm. So is there something wrong with us not knowing enhancement magic your highness?" Nel inquired tilting her head at Ogichi.

"No. It's just hard to believe that you guys are just physically that strong." Ichigo answered for his brother who looked like his brain had shut down. "And Grimmjow you're 'scream thing' is not something most people can do. For people with lots of magic it'll push down on those around you, unless you get it under control. Pushing magic from your body without a spell is, well. I've never even heard of it before."

"Well that explains that bastard's face when I did it against Nnoitora. Fucking priceless." Grimmjow laughed before chugging his mug of water. Ichigo just chuckled and let it go. These siblings were full of surprises. They were just going to have to get used to it.

"Remind me never ta piss ya off Nel." Ogichi chuckled, just excepting the things he'd heard.

Grimmjow burst out laughing. "Fucking right ya better not! She'll snap ya like a twig whitey!"

"Grimm! I would not! And don't call his highness whitey!" Nel chided her brother, throwing a piece of bread at his head. It was easily caught and a bite was taken out of it as he grinned at his fuming sister.

"I'm no' sayin' I can catch a spear or rip through a dragons throat without magic but I ain't tha weak Grimm." Ogichi countered, not upset about the rude nickname at all. That kind of thing just seemed to be part of who Grimmjow was. And he kind of liked the man's confidence when speaking to him and Ichigo. So many people completely changed when talking to them. He also still had to be careful what he said to the man too or he could shut down like before.

"Oh yeah. Prove it." Grimmjow challenged leaning over the table towards the albino, wide predatory grin eating up his face.

"Ya challenging a Prince ther' Grimm?" Ogichi asked light hardheadedly but quickly become concerned when azure eyes dulled. 'Shit' he cursed internally.

"No your highn-"

"Ya better fucking be challenging me! Or what?! Ya think I can't take ya! Fuck you." Ogichi growled standing from the table and grinning widely. Trying to bring Grimmjow back from his head again. He did want to fight the man, see what he was made of. And his originally question had been a taunt not a threat and well that back fired. His new statement though brought that fire right back to those piercing azure eyes.

"Yer on your highness!" The warrior jumped out of his seat, excited. Ogichi winced internally at the man's use of 'your highness'. It just didn't sound right coming from the man but he let it go. At least he hadn't shut down again.

Nel and Ichigo exchanged a look before shaking their heads at their siblings. "Why don't we let Nel eat before you two go at each others throats hum? Actually why don't you wait until tomorrow. Retsu said Grimmjow needs rest remember?" Ichigo suggested.

"Oh yeah. Fer' go' abou' tha'. We'll spar tamarrow k' Grimm'?" Grimmjow nodded and went back to eating as Nel filled her plate up with delicious food.

* * *

After dinner Grimmjow and Nel were shown to their rooms for the night. Their rooms were next to each other. So after the Prince's bid them good night and left, Nel met Grimmjow is his. Ichigo had been telling the truth. His room was just a smaller version of the Prince's except there was no bookshelf or couch.

The two siblings sat on the bed, still in the new clothes they had been gifted. "I didn't say anything earlier Grimm but that robe really looks good on you." Grimmjow hmmed in response. His mind was distracted. He was thinking about when Ogichi's face had turned red. "Grimm?"

"Do you think whitey likes you?" He asked suddenly, surprising Nel. "Like, in a different way then a friend?" Nel thought for a moment. She really wasn't sure. There was something about him that made her think they could become something more than friends. But what was that?

"I'm not sure Grimm. I think I like him though. He's nice and he saved us. And when he touches me I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I've never felt that before." She fixed her brother with a soft happy smile. Azure pools studied her for a moment before a large hand ran through blue locks. He was at a lose. Completely out of his element. He felt protective, well he always was had, but it was worse now. Like he had to make sure Ogichi was going to be good for his sister. "Do you like Prince Ichigo?" Nel probed, pulling Grimmjow from his thoughts.

"Hmm? I mean he's nice enough I guess. But he's also got a stick up his ass." Nel laughed. "He did help me figure out what all those colours I always see are. Their magic Nel. The magic that flows through people and the air and like trees and stuff. And I can pull it from things and people too." Grimmjow's eyes were wide in marvel at the new information. He was excited to share it all with his sister and she looked just as excited to hear it. "I tried pulling on the magic from Ichigo and he pulled back. It looked like that hurt him. Didn't mean to do that. He didn't get mad though...oh and I've got this little black spot right here." Grimmjow pointed to the spot on his stomach where he'd seen the spot. He'd checked on it after Ichigo left to see if it had changed at all. It hadn't. "You can't see it on my skin though. It's in my magic. Ichigo tried to purify it or whatever but it didn't do anything. It did feel warm though. He feels warm actually..." Grimmjow trailed off, thinking back to when Ichigo had been so close to his face. There'd been a brief moment when he'd wanted to get closer. He didn't understand it. Why'd he want that?

Nel smiled at her brother. She was happy to see that him and Prince Ichigo were getting along and that he learned so much about himself that day. The two of them had never had people outside of themselves to talk to before. It was nice having other people to confide in. She really hoped they could stay here. She wanted to get to know Prince Ogichi more, and Rayne, and Prince Ichigo, and Toshiro too.

The siblings stayed up a while longer. Talking about the day's events and how lucky they were to have meet such kind hearted people. And of course Grimmjow talked about how excited he was to fight the albino the next day. He'd always loved fighting. He just really hated Aizen and most of the rest of the Warriors. Starrk was nice enough, and Harribel got along well enough with Nel. But outside of them he hated them all. Even the training didn't really bug him anymore now that he was older. But Aizen had still taken everything from them and he couldn't stand to watch Nel suffer anymore. He hoped they could stay here and that she could be happy. Even if it was with the albino Prince.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: I am REALLY getting into this story! I hope you all are continuing to enjoy it. I'm going to try to keep up the this pase for updating. I am working on A Vampire, his Dragon and a Demon Prince (Re-write) to so I'll be alternating between them as the words come to me.**

 **Toshiro: Please review, she loves your feedback.**

 **Grimmjow: Fucking fighting soon! Fuck yeah!**

 **Ichigo: By the gods you swear a lot.**

 **Grimmjow: Whatever. Shut up sunshine!**


	6. His Majesty

**Warnings: Swearing, mention of rape and sexual abuse, violence and sexual themes.**

* * *

Grimmjow's door slammed open followed by a panicked yell. "Grimmjow, Nel's not in her room have you seen her?!" Grimmjow's large naked form leapt from the confines of the warm blankets, with wide eyes and growling. Those azure pools searched the room for danger before landing on the albino Prince. The man was wearing lose white Hakama and a tight black v-neck tank. A sword was tied at his hip and Rayne at his ankle. Grimmjow's brow scrunched together but he relaxed, the albino's words finally registering in his sleep groggy brain.

"What the hell Shiro! She's fine." The warrior yawned slumping back to sit on the bed, legs wide as he rested his chin on his hand, elbow on his knee. Ogichi did his best to ignored the fact that Grimmjow was completely naked and didn't seem to care. His golden eyes avoided looking below the men's chest as they looked around the room. And there giggling like a child was Nel, holding the blankets to her chest were she sat at the back of the bed. Her hair was all tousled and from the fact that her new kimono was nicely folded on the bedside table Ogichi could safely assume she too, was naked. Red rushed to his cheeks and he turned away. They had slept together? Naked? in the same bad?

"Ya both slept tagetha'? Naked?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Grimmjow growled glaring at the albino. That was one heck of a wake up call. He'd thought they were under attack or something. And for what, because Nel wasn't in her room? The warrior was pissed.

"Aren't ya a little old fer tha?" Nel slipped out of the bed, still holding the sheet thankfully. But then she started sauntering towards Ogichi who was trying his best not to look at her. His face getting redder by the second. The look of despair on the Prince's face was amusing to Grimmjow. The Prince looked to the man for help. That wasn't going to happen though it seems as Nel stood in front of him, her back bared to her brother and front barley covered by the crimson sheet. "Um S-sorry fer waken' ya like tha' Nel. I though' somethin' had' happened ta ya is all." The Prince stuttered still looking anywhere but at Nel.

"It's alright. Sorry I worried you your highness. Is there some reason we shouldn't sleep together?" Her head tilted to the side in question as gray eyes regarded the red face before her with innocent curiosity. Ogichi's gold pools were shifting all over the place, his neck and shoulders tense like he was about to flee.

"Well, ya see. It's just a lil' odd fer' siblings yer' age ta be sleeping tagethe', let a lone naked'" Ogichi explained. He tried so desperately not to look down but he could feel the intense gaze burning into his already hot face. He chanced a quick glance down when suddenly there was a soft touch to his chin. He froze, gold pools locked on curious gray as Nel's smooth skin caressed the side of his face. Nibble fingers tracing the side of his jaw. He shivered at the gentle touch. "Um, Nel, Whatcha doin'?" He asked, his voice shaky as he felt heat pool in his groin. Quickly he reached up and grabbed her wrist firmly pulling it away from his face. Nel blinked, unsure and looking just a little afraid. "Not tha' I don' lik' ya touchin' me Nel but, it's gonna cause problems righ' now if ya keep doin' it'. Especially while yer mostly naked." He said, trying his best to keep his voice from shaking. With only one hand left holding the blanket to her chest Ogichi could almost see the sides of her breasts. Not good. "Breakfast will be ready soon. Ya both should ge' dressed and join us." With that, he released Nel wrist and fled from the room.

Rayne glanced between his master and Nel, debating who to stay with. He picked Nel. "Good morning Miss Nel. How did you sleep?" He yipped, his little tail wagging. He'd stayed summoned all night and had gotten to sleep on his master bed with him. He was very surprised by that and pleased. He had expected to be sent away after they left the infirmary yesterday. As the King didn't allow his master to have him out like Ichigo had Zangestsu. He scared all the staff after all. He'd never been shown to the king in this form before though, so maybe that changed things?

"Hey Rayne. I slept great! The bed is soooo comfy!" She chirped, dropping the blanket in favour of picking up the hell hound pup and hugging him to her bear chest.

"Should have done that to Shiro. I bet his face would have been even more priceless." Grimmjow chuckled, grinning at the thought. " He definitely was trying not to get hard."

Nel made a disgusted face. "Like what Aizen would do while he touched me?" Rayne eyes went wide at that. Was she saying, Aizen had violated her?

"I get hard too Nel. That isn't a bad thing. Unless you don't want the person making you that way." Grimmjow sighed. He know there was something both of them were missing when it came to that type of thing. And he hadn't liked it when Aizen made him hard. He'd struggled against it like Ogichi had just then but the prince seemed to be doing it for different reasons then Grimmjow had. It was definitely a natural response. Played with the thing enough to know that.

"Miss Nel and sir Grimm. Do you not know what sex is? Or how it works." Both siblings turned to stare blankly at the Hell hound pup. Sighing, Rayne leapt down from Nel's arms and instructed them to get dressed while he explained the new concepts to them. He had enough understanding of sex in general and enough knowledge about his master to fill in the few blanks in regards to Human specific information.

"Fuck. Everything makes so much sense now." Grimmjow exclaimed, now clad in the robe from yesterday, seeing as it was the only real clothing he had. Nel was blushing bright red now that she understood what she'd done to the poor Prince. She'd apologize to him right away. She also felt kind of flattered now though. The Prince didn't just find her cute, but attractive.

"Wait so is that why sunshine was so flinchy?" Rayne tilted his head confused as to who this sunshine was. "Ichigo." Rayne lifted his head in understanding.

"I'm not sure. I don't know Prince Ichigo all that well. But based on his reactions to Master's teasing last night I would say it's likely. You'd have to ask him to be sure however." Grimmjow hummed. So there was a chance that Ichigo found him attractive huh? Not that he himself had had such thoughts. But it was kinda nice to know what was behind the man's strange behavior. He'd thought he was just an asshole.

"Thanks for explaining all that stuff Rayne." At that Rayne's little tail started wagging furiously. Nel smiled at him. He was too cute, even with his ashy body. "Grimm can you help me tie this?" She held out the white silk sash of her Kimono. "Miss Rangiku tied it for me last time." Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow strode to his sister and did up the sash as best he could. It was somehow different then tying up the one on his robe. He thought he got it right though.

Fully dressed and educated on sex the siblings headed out to go get breakfast, Rayne once again clutched to Nel's chest. As they walked to the dinning room she noticed several of the servants dart off out of sight after their eyes leaded on the hell hound pup. They were scared of him, even in this tiny cute form. He was still a hell hound and like the siblings were at first that simple fact was terrifying to them. She couldn't blame them. But she did hope that they would warm up to the pup some day.

"I'm not normally allowed in the palace or to be in sight of those other than my master, and the rest of the royal family." Nel nodded down at Rayne. It was understandable but it still made her sad.

"Eh, you ain't as scary as I thought you were at first. Still pretty sure you're damn dangerous though." Grimmjow chuckled as he patted Rayne on the head. He marveled at how soft the ash was. And was pleasantly surprised by the gentle warmth and lack of any ash on his hand when he pulled his hand back, tucking it in the front of his Robe above the sash.

"Very dangerous." Rayne's eyes grinned up at the warrior. "But only to those who are a threat to my master. So you're safe. And miss Nel too of course." His blue tongue licked Nel's chin making her giggle.

"And what about me?" A deep soft voice asked. Before them was a tall middle aged man with short black hair and a goatee. He was dressed in lose black slacks, and a crimson dress shirt, the top few buttons left open. Cold brown eyes regarded the hell hound pup with disdain.

Rayne jumped from Nel's arms, landing in a low four legged bow before the man. Grimmjow and Nel shared a glance before Rayne spoke. "Of course I mean no harm to you or your kingdom either your majesty." Gray and blue eyes went wide. They were standing before the king. Their faces went pale, bodies shaking with fear. They didn't know this king but their experiences with their own ex-king had them terrified.

The two quickly got down on one knee, heads down, one fist on their backs and the other planted on the ground in front of them. "You're Majesty." They said in unison, sounding every bit the warriors they had been trained to be. Brown eyes turned from the beast at his feet and softened. Retsu had filled him in on most of the details about the two warriors before him. He truly sympathized with them. And though he appreciated the respect they were showing him. He didn't like that they seemed so terrified of him.

"Rise." He said simply and they did, there eyes staying trained on the floor. "Here in Soul Society it is disrespectfully to turn your eyes away from Royalty when they are speaking to you." Two pairs of fearful eyes turned up to lock eyes with the king, who smiled at them. "No need to be afraid. It would be shameful to punish people for something they did not know. Also I heard your story from Retsu. It'll be hard for you both to adapt to life here but I do hope you'll be happy."

"Wha-" Grimmjow was at a lose for words and not sure what to say to that. Had they just been told they were aloud to stay?

"Your majesty does that mean you are allowing us to stay?" Nel found her voice and asked the question they both desperately wanted to know the answer too.

"Yes. I just finished talking to my sons about it this morning. You both slept rather late it's nearly noon! You deserved the rest though so that's nothing to be concerned about." With that he waved for them to stand aside so he could pass them. Stopping in front of Grimmjow he added. "And I look forward to watching you spar Ogichi. Do show me everything you've got. If you give him a good fight I'll reward you."

"And if I don't?" Nel and Grimmjow had bowed down as the King past but sharp angry azure pools bore into him when the warrior spoke.

"Nothing. If you don't give him a good fight it just means my son is better than one of Aizen's top warriors. I don't punish my subjects, or guests with torture and violence if they fail. Maybe a little calm scolding here and there, when needed. But nothing more." Azure pools softened and the man's tense body slackened. "I think you'll find that where Aizen was cruel for no reason, I am kind for no reason." Isshin smiled at him before turning to Rayne quickly. Realizing he'd had something to say to the beast as well. "And you. You may stay if you remain in that form while in the palace and out in public. And try to look as black as you can instead of a flaming ball of ash when in public as well." Rayne's flames went out completely leaving him looking a charcoal gray. "That'll do." Isshin decided before waving to the lot with a wide smile and sauntering off down the hall.

* * *

When the two warriors arrived at the dinning room they found Ichigo and Ogichi grappling on the ground. Toshiro and Zangetsu stood off to the side shaking their heads at the display. The rest of the guards had been asked to leave same as the night before.

"What the hell are you doing Shunshine?" Grimmjow called, a playful smirk on his face. Two sets of wide eyes turned to him, their fight forgotten for the moment.

"Shunshine?" Ogichi echoed, his head tilted curiously to the side while he glanced at his brother. Who was looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah, cuz he's so damn bright."

"Well there isn't anything I can do about that. So fuck off you magic seeing bastard." Ichigo growled, pushing his brother off him and returning to his seat at the head of the table.

Nel carefully approached the albino and offered him a hand up. Her other hand placed over her chest, making sure the fold of the kimono didn't fall down with the weight of her large breasts. Ogichi took the offered hand and pulled himself up his face flushing as the events of earlier played through his mind. "I'm sorry about earlier your highness. It won't happen again." She bowed slightly, getting odd looks from the other Prince and Toshiro.

"No harm done Nel. Don't think on it a moment longer." Ogichi assured, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. He couldn't get the sight out of his mind and he wasn't sure how to fix the sudden awkwardness between them. His usual cocky attitude was completely gone.

"Stop picturing my sister in only a blanket ya perv." Grimmjow chided grinning at the albino knowingly as he took his seat on Ichigo's right. Ogichi choked on air, face going completely red now.

Nel glared at her brother. "Grimm stop being so mean to his Highness. It wasn't his fault." Grimmjow shrugged ignoring her and started grabbing things from the middle of the table. Loading his plate up with bacon, eggs, bread and some sweet looking pastry. He was so hungry.

"Shiro what's he talking about?"

Ogichi opened his mouth to answer but Grimmjow beat him to it. "He freaked out because Nel wasn't in her room when he came to get us for breakfast. So he startled the shit outa us in our room and Nel walked up to him covered only by a blanket." Suddenly a sandal flew at Grimmjow's head. With his hands full of precious food, he was unable to catch it. Leaving it to smack him right in the face. Azure pools glared bloody murder as his sister as the sandal slid from his face onto his lap. "What the fuck Nel!"

"I said to stop being mean to his Highness!" She said pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ogichi's lips twitched. He tried desperately not to laugh at the volatile man but it was just so funny. He couldn't hold it in anymore and ended up laughing so hard he curled in on himself, tears coming to his eyes. "Oh...Oh man. Nel tha' was a perfect shot. Do it again. Do it again. His face is priceless!" He cried in mirth.

"Shut the fuck up Shiro!" Grimmjow growled, angrily chawing down on one of the sweet pastries. His eyes widened at the sweetness of it. Anger forgotten he grabbed a few more and dug into them like a starving man. He almost moaned at how good they tasted.

"Well looks like we found away to shut him up." Ichigo chuckled, ignoring the heated glare he got from the warrior. The man's mouth was still full of pastry so the glare wasn't very threatening. "Come on you two, lets finish eating. Grimmjow and Shiro have their sparing match in an hour." Ogichi and Nel took their seats. The prince pulled out her chair for her again before taking his own seat. "Oh and by the way. Father say's you both can stay and he's looking forward to seeing Grimmjow spar."

"We know." Grimmjow said through a mouthful of bacon, before swallowing it all down like a snake. "We ran into him on the way here. He said Rayne can stay too so long as he looks like a puppy." Ogichi's brows rose in surprise at that. He was honestly expecting to get in trouble for having him out this long. But he didn't want to take him away from Nel. Even now Rayne was sitting quietly by the woman's feet. He was glad it looked like he wouldn't have too.

"I'm glad he gets it stay. It's okay with you if he does right your highness?" Nel turned hopeful gray eyes on him and he sore he was going to melt. She was too cute.

"A course he can stay. I love havin' em' around!" Nel smiled brightly at him making his face flush again. That smile would be the death of him. Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the two of them. Ogichi was fucking head over heels for his sister. He was sure of that.

* * *

 **Grimmjow: Damn it! Where's the fight scene!?**

 **GrimmXD: Next chapter promise.**

 **Grimmjow: *Glares***

 **GrimmXD: Please review I love hearing from you all 3**


	7. Arrancar and Love?

**Warnings: Violence, swearing, sexual themes, references to abuse.**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew across the grassy training field where Grimmjow and Ogichi squared off. Ichigo, Nel, Rayne, Toshiro, Zangetsu and his Majesty stood off to the side, several yards away from the grinning combatants. All eyes were on them as they drew their blades.

"Yer' really gonna fight in a robe?" Ogichi raised a brow at Grimmjow. He held his white katana in one hand, the other behind his back as he accessed his opponent.

"Not like I got anything else to wear. And besides I have no problem fighting naked. Why would a damn robe matter?" Grimmjow raised his arm and pointed his blade at the albino, grin growing wider. "Now come at me Shiro, and don't you dare hold back!" Grimmjow's magic flared around him as azure eyes narrowed in anticipation. His body radiated excitement. Oh how he loved a good fight.

Ogichi chuckled darkly eyes full of mischief. "Oh I don plan ta Grimm. The battle as' already started." A black tendril descended from the hand behind his back. Sliding down his leg and into the ground.

"Starting with dirty tricks eh?" Grimmjow launched himself at the Prince, watching the dark crimson magic move through the ground. It spider-ed and thrust up towards him. With the flexibility of a wild cat, the warrior gracefully danced around the crimson spikes, working he way towards the wide eyed albino. "You'll have to do better than that Shiro!" Grimmjow thrust his sword forward like a lance swiftly and in rapid secession, Ogichi parried each thrust with moderate ease. Until a foot planted in his gut, sending him flying back like a rang doll. His body hit the ground, rolling several more feet before the albino stopped, coughing harshly.

It was a good thing Ogichi had used fortifying enhancement magic before the match started. Though he wasn't able to stop himself from being flown backwards, he had only suffered some minor bruising from the assault. He was sure without the reinforcement he would have shattered all his ribs and probably broken an arm or leg as well. The Prince pushed himself up, catching to exact moment Grimmjow started stalking towards him. Shoulders hunched forward in a predatory manner, his sword re-sheathed and hanging from his hip. Bastard thought one hit meant he didn't need his sword. Cocky smirk firmly in place Ogichi stood, taking his previous relaxed fighting stance.

"Gonna try another dirt trick Shiro?"

"Nah, tha' was just ta' confirm somethin' is all." Suddenly the albino was in front of the large man, his blade caught in an iron grip as wide azure pools stared in dismay. He hadn't expected the prince to be so fast. He had almost been unable to catch the sword strike. It may have been a mistake to sheath his sword. "Ya shouldn't a sheathed yer sword there Grimm. I told ya. I'm stronger than I look." Pushing with his magic enhanced strength the albino forced Grimmjow backwards, his blade slicing through soft flesh as it slide from the larger males grasp.

Hissing Grimmjow jumped, flipping backwards almost clipping the Prince in the jaw. He flipped a few extra times to put more distance between the two of them, the cut in his palm leaving bloody hand prints on the grass. It hurt, but not nearly enough to hinder the warrior. He'd been through worse. Much worse. Landing he drew his sword mear seconds before the albino was back in his face. He parried every blow until black flames shot forth from the other mans hand. Unable to do much else against the man's speed. Grimmjow roared. His magic thrusting out from him sending, Ogichi, the flames and chunks of the grassy earth before him flying backwards.

Ogichi had to back flip himself to land back on his feet from the force of it. He was now standing mere feet in front of Nel and the others. Four sets of eyes were wide, surprised by the strange but powerful attack Grimmjow had preformed. "Scream thingy?" Ogichi panted, glancing at Nel.

"Scream thingy." She repeated with a nod. Her gray eyes smirking at the albino. "I wouldn't take your eyes off him your highness." She warned before a kick struck his head sending him wheeling to the side.

Grimmjow landed panting where the Prince had just been. Azure eyes narrowed at the albino now crumpled in a heap, a few yards away. The body twitched and Grimmjow gathered magic in his legs again before launching himself at the pron body of the Prince with alarming speed. He'd seen the Prince's magic gather in his legs both times the man had suddenly appeared before him.

Ogichi's whole body was covered in what, to Grimmjow's eyes looked like armor. He figured it was the enhancement magic the Princes had mentioned. He hadn't been able to figure out the armor part yet but the speed enhancement he seemed to have figured out to some degree. Though it was taking a lot out of him and that didn't seem right.

His foot connected with the invisible armor on Ogichi's stomach, sending the man flying again. However this time, Rayne caught him. The hell hound was back to his full size. His body flaming and red eyes glaring bloody murder at the warrior. Ogichi had called to him just before Grimmjow's kick landed. The Prince hung from Rayne's mouth by the back of his shirt, chest heaving as he struggled to pull air back into his lungs. The albino had planned not to use any of his summoned creatures but the warrior had left him no choice. Since he wasn't intending to kill the man, there were lots of spells he simply couldn't use. His magic was much better suited to death matches then sparring.

Gently Rayne placed his master back on his feet and stood threateningly behind him. "Thanks buddy, You play with him for a bit." Ogichi ordered and Rayne launched at Grimmjow fangs barred and flames flaring. Grimmjow leapt into the air above the hell hound as jaws clamped around empty space. Thrusting his foot downwards, Grimmjow kicked Rayne in side, sending the beast flying several feet. His foot came away unscathed by the flames and Grimmjow glowered at the wheezing hell hound.

"What are yeah holding back on me for you bastard!" Grimmjow growled, teeth barred in uncontrolled rage. "You think a little fucking burn is gonna put me down!? Huh!?" Red eyes glared back at the warrior. Rayne was only following his master wishes. The albino didn't want to severally injure his opponent. Not that Grimmjow was showing the same kind of restraint.

'Do it.' Ogichi's voice rang out in Rayne's head and the Hell hound rushed the warrior, flames flaring and ready to kill. If the warrior wanted burns he would get burns.

Azure pools widened as he rolled to avoid the Hell hound, the flames chasing after him while the beast's body turned and continued after him. Jumping, flipping and rolling out of the flames reach and away from the raging hell hound. Grimmjow gathered magic in his hand, uttering a the incantation to a spell he'd only read about. A red ball started to form in his hand but Grimmjow could feel it was unstable. Thinking quickly he pulled harshly on Ogichi's dark magic, pulling it into the growing ball. Gold eyes widened and the warrior felt him pull firmly to try and stop him from taking his magic. It was to late though, Grimmjow's hand started to turn black but the red ball stabilized.

Grimmjow's grin split his face and he jumped out of the flames reach one more time before releasing the magic in his palm. Crimson burned towards the beast, scorching the earth in it's path. Ogichi was before his friend in an instant. Crimson magic gathered in front of the two, forming a shield that reflected the deadly blast up into the sky where it dispersed.

Gold eyes locked onto smirking azure. Grimmjow was panting, his shoulders hunched forward, sword held firmly in one hand well the other slowly turned black. Ogichi starred at the dark tendrils working their way up the mans arm. "Ich-" Suddenly the black started to recede. Grimmjow's eyes were trained on his poisoned arm, focused and devoid of fear. His brother was already at the man's side but he wasn't doing anything, just starring in awe like everyone else.

Grimmjow focused the pure magic from the earth into his body, pushing it into the dark magic burning under his skin. To Grimmjow's eyes, the earth around him pulsed with pure magic, it's light a mixture of green and yellow. It was almost as bright as Ichigo's magic when he pulled it into him. The edges of the black tendrils glowed a blinding white as the pure magic did away with the dark.

Once all the dark magic was gone Grimmjow looked up to find all eyes on him. "What?" He blurted, not sure what everyone looked so surprised about.

"How did you do that?" Ichigo asked in utter amazement.

"Huh? Light magic purifies dark doesn't it." Ichigo nodded. "The earth is full of it. I figured if I pulled that into me I'd be able to stop that painful black shit from growing. Guess I was right." He grinned at the orange haired Prince who just sighed before smiling at him. It was the purest smile the warrior had ever seen. His whole body felt warm all of a sudden and his heart was beating super fast. Why? It was the same thing Nel had said Ogichi made her feel. Did that mean? No, couldn't be. He just wasn't used to getting smiled at by anyone other than Nel. Aizen and Gin didn't count. Their smiles were evil, and promised pain.

"You are something else Grimmjow you really are." Ichigo shook his head and patted the warrior on the shoulder. "I think that means you won this match. What do you think Shiro?" Brown eyes turned to his brother who looked like he'd just witnessed a miracle. And well he kind of had. To think someone could cleanse their own body of dark magic without at least some kind of spell.

"Uh. Yeah. You win there Grimm." Ogichi didn't even have the wits about him to keep up his usual way of speaking. He'd been terrified when he'd felt the violent tug on his magic and that only increased when he recognized the spell the man was conjuring. It was called 'Cero' a dark magic spell that burned through everything in it's path. It was a blast of condensed dark magic and the backlash from it was enough to shatter the bones of the casters arm into little tiny pieces. "How's you arm Grimm. That spell shoulda shattered the bones in it." The warrior shrugged, lifting his arm, bending it a few times before clenching and un-clenching his fist. Everything felt fine to him. "You've got to be kidding me. What are ya made out of? Fucking steele?"

"Nah, maybe I've just conditioned enough." Grimmjow laughed, his shoulders shaking.

"Grimmjow, were are you from again?" Isshin suddenly asked. Brown eyes unreadable as he stood next to Nel.

"Heuco M-"

"Where specifically?"

"Oh Um. Negal."

Isshin nodded, scratching his chin as he spoke. "So you're of the Arrancar clan I presume." Grimmjow nodded. "Well that explains it then." The Prince's gave their father a confused look. They'd never heard of that clan before. "The Arrancar are a ancient clan of warriors. They were around long before Las Noches and Soul Society. They ruled Negal. Which to my knowledge is now in ruins thanks to Aizen. Negal is located at the west border of Heuco Mondo. I hear it was the first place Aizen attacked. The Arrancar were known for there inhuman strength and durability. I did hear that many of them possessed large amounts of magic but they often didn't know how to use it. No one willing to teach them. Still they fought off many magic users without any problems throughout history." Nel and Grimmjow listened intently to this new information. They were too young when Aizen attacked to know or remember much about their clan and it's history. It made them feel proud but also angry. If their clan was so strong how had Aizen's army at the time managed to beat them?

"So ya, remind me neva ta piss ya off Nel." Nel smiled at Ogichi with a giggle.

Grimmjow punched him in the shoulder and let out a burst of boisterous laughter. "If you do just hold up Rayne in his puppy form. I don't think she could ever hurt him looking like that." Standing behind his master still, Rayne returned to his puppy form as Grimmjow called it and yipped up at them all, tail wagging. Everyone laughed at that. The hell hound really was too cute.

"So your Majesty. What's me reward?" Everyone turned shocked gazes back to the grinning warrior.

Isshin chuckled low in his throat. "What would you like Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment before stating simply. "Let me fight Sunshine next." Now that shocked everyone into silence, until Isshin laughed wholeheartedly. Brown eyes full of amusement.

"I have no problems with that. But I think that's Ichigo's choice." Azure eyes turned hopefully to the first Prince.

Ichigo couldn't stop the grin from splitting across his face. "You're on big guy. But if I win you gotta quite calling me sunshine?"

Grimmjow's own grin split his face. "You're on, and if I win you have to take Nel and I shopping." Ichigo was a little taken aback by that but accepted. He'd planned to do that anyway but whatever, Grimmjow didn't need to know that.

"Let's do this then." Ichigo appeared in the center of the training field, sword drawn in two hands and at the ready. His magic flared around him, bright to Grimmjow's eyes as the warrior joined him, sword firmly grasped in one hand.

The two clashed in the middle Grimmjow focusing magic into his legs to match Ichigo's enhanced speed. The Prince had covered his body in the same invisible magic as his brother, letting him take Grimmjow's strikes with little issue.

Ichigo's foot planted firmly in Grimmjow's gut, making the man stumble and bend at the waist. Leaving an opening for Ichigo to ram a knee into his face before landing a round house, sending the warrior flying sideways a few yards. "Come on Grimmjow you can do better than that can't you." Ichigo taunted but quickly regretted it as he caught a brief glimpse of enraged azure eyes before he was tackled by his opponent.

Sword forgotten on the ground back where he had been Grimmjow landed on top of the Prince, teeth barred like a wild animal. He pulled magic from the man beneath him as he brought a fist back intent to slam it into the Prince's face. Only to be thrown back by a force he didn't see coming. He rolled and jumped to his feet.

Zangetsu stood in front of his master, calmly watching the warrior with wise gray eyes. He was bigger then he usually was when he followed his master around. He looked to be about the same size as Ryane's normal form. His black fur glowed with navy magic to Grimmjow's eyes.

Ichigo got to his feet and spat some blood out of his mouth. Brown eyes locked onto his opponent. Making him have to call on one of his summoned beasts. Grimmjow was really giving the Prince's a run for their money. Though of course Ichigo was still holding back. He was pretty sure he could flatten the warrior with his magic pressure alone. He decided to test that though. Letting his magic weigh down on his opponent Ichigo watched as the warrior struggled to stay on his feet. Azure pools widened and a furious growl ripped from the man's throat.

Breathing deep Grimmjow straightened, pulling mass amounts of magic into him from the magic rich earth. The Prince wanted to fight with magic power alone, Grimmjow would give him a fight he'd never forget. Ichigo felt for the first time in his life someone's magic really pushing down on him, not against his magic. Then he's eyes went wide as the strength of Grimmjow's magic just kept growing. How was that possible. Brown eyes shot in the direction of those watching. Toshiro's, Nel's, Rayen's, Ogichi's and his father's face were all scrunched up in effort. Was he. He was. Grimmjow was pulling magic from everyone but Zangetsu and him to over power his magic. What was more shocking was that despite taking magic from his brother and Rayne no black was appearing on the warriors body.

Ichigo launched himself at Grimmjow. The warrior easily caught his blade, a sick grin splitting his face before his forehead slammed into the Prince's sending him skidding backwards. Blood trickled from the spot and into Ichigo's eyes. Play time was over the Prince decided. Sheathing his sword he watched as Grimmjow regarded him with interest. He hesitated to move against the Prince not sure what he was up too.

Ichigo grinned, looking almost demonic. Brown eyes turned gold and he reached his hand out towards Zangetsu who responded to the silent order. The wolf's form shifted, flowing towards the prince like long hair in the wind. Ichigo grasped the strands, a pure black katana forming between tan fingers. "I really hope you can dodge this Grimmjow. I'd rather not have to call Retsu to bring you back from the dead again." Raising Zangetsu above his head, bright blue magic flared visible to all around the blade before the Prince brought it down in a smooth arc. The dense magic burst forth from the swing tearing through the ground towards it's target.

Grimmjow rolled sideways, eyes wide for but a moment but he cackled in excitement. The warrior charged Ichigo, hands flexing like claws as they swiped at Prince only to be parried. To Ichigo's surprise, he parry hadn't cut the man. "Figured it out finally. Just had to make a dense layer." Grimmjow explained in his glee. From that moment on Ichigo was on the defensive, blocking each blow but unable to land an attack of his own. Until finally Grimmjow seemed to slow, just enough for the Prince to bring his blade down across his chest.

Grimmjow jumped back, blood poring from the fresh wound that went from his left shoulder across his chest to his right hip. He hunched over the wound, head tilted up to lock azure pools with glowing gold. Focusing some magic over the wound, he stopped it from bleeding before appearing before his sword.

Ichigo was still grinning wildly. This was the best fight he'd had in a long time and it looked like his opponent was not ready to give up just yet. Giving the warrior a moment to grab his weapon Ichigo lurched forward forcing Grimmjow to parry Zangetsu. Blue magic gathered around the blade again. Grimmjow leapt backwards in time to try and block the dense magic thrown at him. He focused magic around his own blade. It was no good, and azure eyes went wide as his blade shattered, the magic slamming into the armor like magic he'd gathered around his chest. He could here Nel scream his name before everything went black.

Ichigo released Zangetsu, the katana shifting back into a black wolf. He run to Grimmjow, cursing under his breath. He had gone too far. Grimmjow was figuring out enhancement magic as he fought and wasn't using an incantation. There was no way he would have been able to stop his Getsuga Tenshō. Biting his thumb Ichigo summoned Tensa. In a haze of navy blue flames, a young man with short black hair and soft grey eyes appeared before his master in a long black coat. "Get Retsu, now." With a curt nod Tensa disappeared. Moments latter returning with a somewhat startled Retsu in his arms. "Sorry Retsu, I went a little over board. Can you heal him please?"

Tensa set the doctor down on her feet and she went straight to work. No words were needed she could see the guilt clear on the Prince's face. Nel was beside her brother now eyes cold and emotionless as she watched Retsu set to work. The warrior's breathing was even as she turned to Ichigo. The Prince swallowed. Those grey pools looked calm on the surface, but inside she was fuming. "Nel look I-"

"It's fine your highness. He wouldn't have had it another way." Nel's voice was calm and even as she turned her attention back to her brother. Retsu's healing magic was the best in Soul Society and she was making quick work of the warrior's injuries.

When the healing was almost completely Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open. Azure pools searched the area around him before he tried to sit up only to have a gentle hand stop him. "Stay down Grimmjow and let Retsu finish healing you." Ichigo's soft brown eyes were full of guilt as they looked down at the mostly healed warrior. Sharp teeth bared at the Prince and he had no time to react before a large fist slammed into his unguarded face. It was clear the man had held back considerably since Ichigo hadn't been sent flying and still had a perfectly intact jaw.

"Don't you fucking look at me like that Ichigo!" Grimmjow hissed, azure pools filled with rage. "It was a fucking fight and I lost! Ain't nothing to feel guilty about!" He chided, watching as Ichigo rubbed his sore jaw. Suddenly he started chuckling, his shoulders shaking as he shook his head.

"You're right. Sorry. You fought well Grimmjow."

"Damn fucking right I did!' Grimmjow said with a confident nod. The Prince couldn't help but smile at him. Again that warm feeling swelled up inside Grimmjow's chest while his heart beat ridiculously fast. He felt heat rush to his cheeks as well. "You're too fucking bright Ichigo."

"I don't really appropriate having my magic taken from me Grimmjow." Isshin cut in before his son could comment on the warriors reddening face.

"Yeah what the hell Grimm. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to keep pulling my magic!" Ogichi added Rayne nodding his agreement from his master's side.

"Wait what?" Grimmjow glanced at everyone confused. "Did I pull from all of you?" Ogichi, Rayne, Isshin, Nel and even Toshiro, who was now standing behind Retsu nodded. "Shit sorry. I only meant to pull from the earth. Guess I'll have to work on that."

"Ya think!" Ogichi shrilled. He'd spent years, making sure his magic stayed the hell away from others and now that bastard was just pulling it right out of him!

Isshin's chuckle snapped everyone's attention to him as he placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Well, Grimmjow it appears you have a lot to learn before you can beat my Sons. I hope you'll continue to train with them. Now if you'll excuse me I have duties to attend too." With that his Majesty disappeared.

Ogichi and Ichigo shared a look before they too laughed.

"What about this is so funny? Grimmjow almost died again!" Nel screamed. Her nerves and anger finally getting the best of her. A large hand grasped the tightly clenched fist in her lap.

"But I had fun Nel." Grimmjow smiled up at his sister and her anger seemed to melt away. She sighed, giving up on chiding anyone further.

Grimmjow sat up with a groan, and Retsu finished with her job, stood and left silently, waving to everyone as she went.

"So no more calling me sunshine." Grimmjow snorted and smiled at the bright Prince. His smile slowly turned into a grin as red tinted Ichigo's cheeks. He was pretty sure the Prince was falling for him, as Rayne had described it. And maybe, just maybe he was falling for him too.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: Apparently 4 hours in a bar watching and listening to my boyfriend Dj is a good writing environment. Who wonna thought :P I hop eyou all enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought!**


	8. Lets go Shopping!

Grimmjow sat lazily in a large oak tree near the knight's training field. It's thick breaches easily held his weight and were wide enough for him to rest his back against its trunk with his legs stretched out in front of him. He was about to peacefully doze off to the sounds of the knights daily training when the branch above him creaked, its leaves shaking as someone landed on it.

A blue eye peeked open to see who it was. Ichigo starred down at him smiling and waiting to see the warriors reaction. "Hey there Grimm. What are you doing dozing off here? Is your bed not comfy enough for you?" He teased, swinging his legs lazily from where he sat on the branch over the larger male.

"It's plenty comfy, I just like it out here. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope," Ichigo said with a pop. "But the knights are a little wary of you. I had to assure them you weren't dangerous."

"You shouldn't lie to your man Ichigo," Grimmjow smirked. "We both know I've very dangerous."

Ichigo chuckled. "Still I don't think you'll randomly attack my men."

Grimmjow shrugged and smirked at the Prince playfully. "So why are **you** here Ichigo? Don't you have some Princely duties to attend too?" He said with a quirked brow.

"Took the day off. Uryu will handle anything of importance."

"Took the day off? For what?" Grimmjow asked, his brows pulling together in confusion.

Ichigo chuckled and jumped down from the tree, landing in a low crouch. The action pulled the attention of the surrounding Knights.

"Because we are going to get you some proper clothes. Can't have you accidentally flashing people any longer." Ichigo said with a grin as he stood. He glanced at the part of Grimmjow's blue robe that was just barely covering the warrior's nether region.

In one swift, fluid motion Grimmjow fell deliberately from the wide branch and landed a hairs breath from the Prince. He scowled at the Royal. "I haven't flashed anyone."

The action resulted in the Knights of the Royal Guard readying themselves to protect their Prince. Many of them started to approach the two men cautiously until Ichigo raised his hand, signalling for them to stand down.

Grimmjow's eyes widened a fraction as he realized how threatening he probably looked to those that didn't know him. Tentatively he took a step back and apologized to Ichigo. That relaxed the Knights some but all eyes remained on the blue-haired male.

"Don't worry about it, Grimm. I didn't think you were threatening me," Ichigo assured and clapped a hand down on Grimmjow's shoulder. "Now let us get going," he said with a smile.

As Ichigo started to lead Grimmjow towards the front gates one of the Royal Guards approached them. His armour glinted in the bright sunlight as he moved, catching Grimmjow's eye. The Knight was about his height with gray hair and angular features. He wore a sword with the crest of the Royal Guard on it which his hand rested firmly on the pommel of as he eyed Grimmjow warily.

"Pardon me your Highness but are you taking any guards with you into town?" The Knight asked. His gray eyes locking with Grimmjow's for a moment before focusing once more on the Royal.

Grimmjow quirked a brow at the Knights obvious hostility but said nothing. He couldn't blame the man for being cautious of strangers. Especially ones that got close to his Prince.

"Nope, Grimm and Zangetsu are more than enough," Ichigo replied, seemingly oblivious to the tension between the Captian of the Royal Guard and Grimmjow.

"Pardon my rudeness, your Highness. But I would advise against that. Please allow me to accompany you as well."

"And what reason do you have for advising against it, Kensei?" Ichigo's usually warm gaze hardened as he fixed the Captian with a mild glare. He would like to get to the shopping district before it got too busy. It was currently still quite early in the morning so most people would still be just getting up. Also his brother was likely to leave without him if he took to long.

"If I may speak freely your Highness?" Ichigo nodded. "I do not trust this man. He is a stranger and from Heuco Mondo. If I heard correctly. I can't allow a warrior of King Aizen's to walk around with you unsupervised your Highness. What if he were a sp-"

"That's enough Kensei." The Captian quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Regardless of your views Kensei. Grimmjow has the trust of myself, my brother and the King. I may not have known him long. But he is no spy. Nor is he a threat to the Royal family."

"I understand your Highness. Please forgive my thoughtlessness." Kensei bowed low to the Prince, hands squeezed hard against his sides.

"You're an idiot." Grimmjow suddenly spat, crossing his arms over his chest and fixing Ichigo with a level stare.

Kensei's head shot up to stare at Grimmjow in shock. He was about to say something about Grimmjow's clear words of disrespect toward the Royal when Ichigo growled, "What? Why am I an idiot?" while glaring daggers at the warrior.

Kensei had already been unsure about how the Prince and Grimmjow had been interacting earlier. It was too casual and friendly for how long the two had supposedly known each other. And furthermore, the Captian couldn't understand why the Prince was letting the Warrior get away with speaking to him in such a way. And now he was letting him get away with insulting him as well?

"You chastise a Knight for being wary of a stranger from your violent neighbouring kingdom? Trust isn't something you should throw around so easily in the first place. You should be happy you have a Knight like him looking out for you." Grimmjow paused, tilting his head as he thought for a moment. "Are you using enhancement magic right now?" Grimmjow asked, even though he could see that the Prince was not.

"No bu-"

"Exactly," Grimmjow stated, his hand closed tight around Ichigo's throat. Not tight enough to hurt him but still. "You have a good Knight here Ichigo. Don't discourage his wariness. Even those close to you that you trust could be a threat to you. Lots of people use such trickery to get close to their prey."

Kensei's sword was clenched in Grimmjow's other hand. The Knight having lunged forward in the same instant Grimmjow had made to move. If he hadn't anticipated such a reaction and caught the blade with his hand coated in magic, he would have been a dead man. That said he was still somewhat surprised that he'd been able to get his hand around Ichigo's throat. The Knight was still trying to push the blade through Grimmjow's tight hold and skewer him on it though.

"And a good summons. Damn Zangetsu that hurts." Grimmjow chuckled, releasing both the blade and Ichigo as he stepped back as best he could with Zangestsu's jaws closed around his leg.

Kensei now understood what Grimmjow had been doing and took to standing on Ichigo's left side, though still in front of him. Zangestsu released his hold on Grimmjow's leg and ambled over to take a seat on the grass to his summoner's right.

"Having a Knight that is wary when you aren't is the best kind of Knight a Prince could have. No one person can see all the dangers lurking nearby." Grimmjow said, echoing the words his trainer once said to him.

"I see your point. But don't you ever talk to me like that in front of my men again Grimmjow." Ichigo said, his eyes cold and tone filled with contained anger.

Grimmjow flinched backwards at the tone, reflexively thinking a blow would soon follow. When none came he just starred at Ichigo. "You have a problem with what I said and not me grabbing your throat?"

"I have a problem with both, you idiot! You can't just go doing stuff like that to Royalty. What if Kensei had stabbed you? And what about the image I have to keep up in front of my men huh? I can't just let you talk to me like that!" Ichigo ranted, his frustration bubbling over making him forget he was still standing right in front of the Captian of the Royal Guard and a portion of the Royal Guard's Knights.

"And why are you so worried about putting on an act in front of your Royal Guard? Isn't it their duty to protect you no matter what?" Grimmjow countered, honestly perplexed by the part about keeping up an image.

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. That was a very good point. These weren't scheming Nobles, they were the Royal Guard. A lot of them had watched him grow up. Heck Kensei had once climbed a tree to help him get back down because he was too scared. And others had chased after him in his teenage years when he would jump out his window to skip out on his lessons. So why was he worried about them seeing him act friendly with someone he carried about?

Grimmjow crossed his arms and smirked at the Prince. Knowing he had won.

"If I may, your Highness." Kensei cut in asking for permission to give his opinion on the matter.

"What?" Ichigo replied curtly.

"Please never feel that you need to save face with us, your Highness. We are the Royal Guard. Sworn to protect you with our lives. Many of us have watched over you since you were but a child. And above all else. You are truly a wonderful Prince. On the battlefield and in life you always put the lives of your people before your own. We would never think any less of you for making friends. Even if I don't really trust some of them. You can speak and act however you like. We will always respect you and stand by your side." Kensei assured. A sort of saddened look on his face. To think that his Prince had been worried about something like that.

Ichigo listened intently to all that the Captian said and slowly his anger with Grimmjow was replaced with disappointment in himself. "You are right Kensei. Guess I really am an idiot. Forgive me?"

"No, your Highness it is I that should ask for forgiveness for having failed to give you peace of mind enough to be yourself." Kensei smiled at Ichigo. The Knights all smiled too relaxing as the situation worked itself out.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled back at Kensei. "Alright, you're forgiven if only so I don't have to go back and forth with apologies. You can have Shuhei accompany us to put your mind at ease Kensei."

"Thank you, your highness. I will have him meet you at the carriage right away." With that Kensei pivoted and headed off to go fetch his lieutenant.

"Seriously don't grab at my throat again Grimm," Ichigo warned, his tone much softer than before.

"I'll try to do that. It's just so grabbable though." Grimmjow joked as Ichigo took hold of his hand and started to pull him towards the front gates.

"What is that your fetish or something?" Ichigo said jokingly back.

Grimmjow didn't really hear what Ichigo had said. He was too focused on the heat radiating from the man's hand. A strange feeling he was slowly getting more familiar with filled him.

"Grimm?" Ichigo called in concern when the warrior didn't retort.

"Huh?" Grimmjow shook himself out of his stupor and glanced up at Ichigo.

The Prince was looking over his shoulder at him as he continued to pull him along. He looked worried.

"Did you say something?" Grimmjow asked blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, but it wasn't important. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Ichigo turned back around and continued on the stone path to the gates.

As they approached a large wooden carriage Grimmjow spotted two men waiting beside it. One must have been the member of the Royal Guard based on the golden armour. The Knight had short spiky black hair, three long scars running down one cheek and a sixty-nine tattoo on the opposite one. Grimmjow briefly wondered if it had some sort of meaning.

The second man; who Grimmjow assumed was the driver opened the door for them and Ichigo led the way into the wooden box-like structure. Ichigo took a seat on one of the plush red and gold cushions, his hand still holding onto Grimmjow's forcing the man to sit down next to him.

As the carriage started to move Ichigo tried to pull his hand away but Grimmjow squeezed it gently, his gaze focused on their clasped hands. "This feels nice." He stated, glancing up to smile at Ichigo.

"Oh well uh...I guess we can stay like this until we get to the shopping district." Ichigo stuttered a blush blooming across his face.

Grimmjow's heart warmed as Ichigo looked away to try and hide his blush. The Prince was almost as cute as his sister. Though in a sort of different way.

"So how come it's only you and me going shopping? Nel needs clothes too." Grimmjow asked his eyes focused on the two shadows in front of the curtain. A moment ago the Knight had poked his head in briefly.

"I was trying to leave earlier but someone delayed us," Ichigo said in annoyance glaring at Grimmjow before resting his head on his palm and looking out the window. He watched the trees pass by and the shopping district slowly come into view.

Grimmjow's face took on a downcast expression as he was faced with Ichigo's displeasure due to his actions. Guilt welled up in his stomach, but he didn't know what to do with it. So instead he sat in silence listening to the world around him with eyes focused on one of the red and gold cushions across from him.

As they entered the district Grimmjow picked up the sounds of yelling and as they got closer he heard someone yell, "Evil Prince! Get out of here and take your devil bitch and her demon with you!" Followed by the sounds of hard objects slamming into something or someone. At the same time, Nel's scent washed over his senses, alarming him.

Within seconds Grimmjow had released Ichigo's hand, slipped out the window and ran towards the growing, angry crowd. Ichigo cursed and ordered the driver to stop the carriage while calling after Grimmjow, not sure what was going on.

"What do you thinking you're doing!?" Grimmjow boomed over the crowd as he forced his way through. He easily pushed aside men and women alike as he made his way to where Ogichi stood, wincing and holding up some kind of magic shield. Behind him, Nel clutched Rayne to her chest, eyes full of fear. Around them, apples, rocks, and some other things lay on the ground as if they'd been thrown.

"This is how you treat your Prince!?" Grimmjow roared as he emerged on the other side of the wall of people.

"He's evil! He summons demons!" Several people yelled. One even dared to throw a cabbage at Grimmjow's head. It was easily caught and violently crushed in the warrior's hand.

"Prince Ogichi is not evil! I have seen evil! Lived under its rule! And IT is NOTHING like your Prince! Evil destroys everything you hold dear! It tortures you day in and day out! It holds all those you love captive so you can never escape!" Grimmjow bellowed his hands balled into fists so tight his knuckles had turned white. "Evil does not save injured strangers at the risk of itself! It does not give a home to strangers with nowhere else to go! It does not spend its whole life learning control of itself so that it can never hurt anyone!" Grimmjow's hand jerked to the side, pointing at Ogichi. "Your Prince is the furthermost thing from evil!" Grimmjow finished blue eyes piercing through the now silent crowd.

"He wields dark magic! He is cursed!" Someone yelled causing Grimmjow to finally truly snap.

He breathed deep and roared his magic roar. It should have sent the whole crowd of fifty maybe sixty people flying into the buildings and dug a pit in the ground expanding from Grimmjow's body. But it didn't. Instead, it slammed into a black wall of dark magic, leaving only the ground around Grimmjow damaged by the magic-filled sound waves.

From the back of the group, Ichigo watched in horror as Grimmjow used violence against his people. His hands moved to cast a shield spell but his casting speed was too with it.

"That's enough Grimmjow," Ogichi's voice rang out as the black wall dissolved and disappeared, revealing to all the three foot deep and ten-foot wide pit Grimmjow's attack had created in the space around him. "Sorry everyone I'm sure that wall scared you. But my light magic shield spell just wouldn't have been strong enough. I'll send Rayne away. So please, let me get Nel some proper clothes?" He pleaded with the terrified crowd. Gold on black eyes begged their people to let things go. At least for the time being.

Several people narrowed their eyes at the Prince but quickly turned their backs to him when Grimmjow hunched forward and growled. He wasn't sure if he was more furious with the fact that everyone thought Ogichi was evil or that they had scared his sister.

"Thank you," Ogichi said as the crowd started to disperse. "I'm sorry, Nel. Are you alright?" He asked, turning his attention back to Nel. She clutched Rayne tighter to her chest and nodded. "That's good. Now I need to send Rayne away for a bit,"

"No," Nel stated like a defiant child as she turned her body away from Ogichi.

"Nel I have to. Just until we get back to the palace okay? I shouldn't have let you bring him in the first place,"

"I don't care. They can all just go to hell! Rayne didn't do anything wrong!" Nel argued moving to hide behind her brother.

"Nel, please don't be like that." Ogichi pleaded, his eyes warily watching the people nearby who were giving him suspicious looks.

"Nel," Grimmjow turned to his sister and plucked Rayne from her grip. The Hell Hound pup allowed the action easily and assured Nel he'd see her later after their shopping was done. "It's for the best okay. Just listen to Shiro." Grimmjow said and handed Rayne to Ogichi. Nel tried to reach for Rayne and take him back but a firm hand on her collarbone stopped her.

"Brother, please." She begged, tears forming in her eyes. After what happened she didn't want to be without Rayne. He made her feel safe and helped her deal with the anxiety of being out and about with so many people around. She couldn't shake the feeling that Tousen or Gin was hiding amongst them waiting to capture her and take her back to Heuco Mondo. She knew that was highly unlikely. But she just couldn't shake it.

Grimmjow almost grabbed the pup back from Ogichi but shook his head and stood firm. "I'm sorry Nel. You'll see him again when we get back to the palace,"

Behind him, Ogichi sent Rayne back to hell with a simple motion. "I promise I'll summon him again when we get home Nel," He assured reaching a hand out to the obviously distraught woman. "Come on, let's get you some clothes then we can go back,"

"Go on Nel. You're acting like a kid," Grimmjow chided hoping the little insult would kick his sister into gear.

Without saying anything or looking at her brother Nel took Ogichi's hand and walked away. As they walked off Ogichi gave Grimmjow an apologetic look over his shoulder and mouthed 'thank you' to the warrior as well.

"You okay Grimm?" Ichigo's voice startled Grimmjow making him jump and throw a backhand in the Prince's direction. The Royal Guard stopped it before it could hit Ichigo's face luckily and then pushed the hand back down, his dark grey eyes full of understanding.

"Don't sneak up on me Ichigo. It's bad for your health." Grimmjow said callously his blue eyes dull.

"You're the one that looks ill," Ichigo commented, unphased by the reflexive attack and mildly impressed with Shuhei's speed. But he didn't have the time to admire that. He was concerned about the interaction he'd just witnessed between Grimmjow and Nel.

"Yeah well... Forget about it. Where are we finding clothes?" Grimmjow asked, redirecting the conversation away from his emotions. A pit had formed in his stomach. Nel had been about to cry and he still made her give up Rayne. He felt worse than he had ever felt in his life. But after seeing and interacting with that crowd he knew it had to be done.

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow uncertainly but decided he'd leave it for now. "This way." He said and lead the way down the dirt road.

As they walked people greeted Ichigo with good cheer and ignored Grimmjow. Several people had even walked up to Ichigo to offer him free food and other small items. Which were all politely declined by the Prince. But still, Grimmjow was baffled by how differently the people treated one brother over the other. It disgusted him and made anger well up inside of him.

By the time their shopping was down and they were back in the carriage Grimmjow was positively fuming. His teeth bared in a silent growl as he glared bloody murder at the cushions. His fists clenched tightly in his lap while they waited from Ogichi and Nel to join them. Beside him, Ichigo sat awkwardly unsure what to say or do. He also didn't know what the cause of Grimmjow's anger was. At first, he had thought the warrior was mad at himself for taking Rayne away from Nel despite her wishes. But it had only seemed to get worse the more time they spent shopping. Which made him think it was something else entirely that was winding the larger male up.

"Grimm wh-"

"Sorry fer tha wait. Shall we be eadding out?" Ogichi asked as he opened the door to the carriage. He helped Nel step up into the wooden structure before getting in himself. They both took a seat across from the dejected Prince and furious warrior.

"Yes," Ichigo replied with a sigh.

Ogichi tilted his head at his brother while he looped an arm around Nel's shoulders pulling her close. The two of them had managed to have a talk during their time shopping and Nel had explained why she was so upset about having to let go of Rayne. After that Ogichi had come up with the idea to use a bit of beast magic that he'd been playing around with lately. Which led to him spending most of the trip clutched to Nel's chest as a white wolf pup in Rayne's place. So, put simply, the two of them were perfectly fine now. The same, however, could not be said for the two men sitting across from them.

"Brother?" Grimmjow hummed in response to his sister but continued glaring at the bit of cushion sticking out from under her.

"I'm not mad anymore. Rayne just helps me feel less anxious. I keep thinking their lurking somewhere waiting to take us back. That's why I was so upset. Shiro and I figure it out though. I feel fine now." Nel explained placing her hand gently on her brother's knee.

"Glad to hear it," Grimmjow replied but still did not look up. He knew his eyes were wild with rage and disgust. He didn't want to turn such a gaze up to his sister. When she tried to move her hand away though he grabbed it and held it in place. Gently he rubbed small circles over the light scars from their training that he could just barely see.

"Grimm, are you okay?" Ichigo finally managed to ask.

Briefly, Grimmjow glanced sideways at the ginger prince and quickly regretted it when he saw the worried look on the man's face. "I'm just...How can they treat him like some horrible Demon and you like god himself? It just pisses me off. It's disgusting. You're both good Princes. Great even! But they...I just don't get it. They all piss me off." Grimmjow ranted releasing Nel's hand in favour of digging his nails into his own knee.

"I know it's not right Grimm. And I don't like it either but it is the way it is."

"Well, it should fucking change!" Grimmjow growled out, glaring momentarily at Ichigo before fixing his murderous gaze on the ground again.

"Yeah, it should, " Ichigo sighed. Not sure what else to do he leaned over and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder and placed his hand over the one digging into the flesh of Grimmjow's knee. "It'll take time to make that happen though."

"Personally, Ichigo. I don thin it'll eva change." Ogichi said sadly.

"All things change," Nel stated curling into Ogichi's side. "Our freedom proves that doesn't it?"

A soft smile pulled at Ogichi's lips and he said "Yeah, I guess that's true," and rested his head on top of hers.

After that, the carriage fell into silence. Outside Shuhei listened closely to their conversation. He'd grown up with the Princes and never before had he heard Ichigo talk like he'd excepted his brother's power. Until recently, Ichigo had thought of his brother's power much the same way as everyone else but now that seemed to have changed. Shuhei wondered if it was because of their new friends. If friends were even the right word.

By the time they got back to the Palace Grimmjow had not only calmed down but had managed to fall asleep. At some point, Ichigo had needed to switch to sitting upright and Grimmjow had taken to laying on his side, using the Prince's thigh as a pillow while he ran his hand through fluffy blue locks.

"Grimm, we're back. Wake up," Ichigo whispered, giving the larger male a gentle shake.

"Huh?" Grimmjow groaned as he yawned and blinked sleepily up at Ichigo.

While Grimmjow slowly returned to the world of the conscious, Ogichi and Nel slipped out of the carriage and headed inside. Leaving the two men alone.

"We're home. You need to get up." Ichigo repeated smiling warmly at the sleepy warrior. Seeing Grimmjow like this actually made the fearsome men look kind of cute.

Grimmjow yawned again and sat up. "Does this mean I can eat now?" He asked suddenly.

"Yes, I'm sure lunch is waiting for us inside." Ichigo chuckled as he stretched his stiff muscles. Sitting in one position for so long was killer on one's back.

"Well, let's go then. I'm starving!" Grimmjow cheered suddenly awake now that he knew there was food.

Still chuckling Ichigo made his way out of the carriage and thanked Shuhei for his service. "Yeah, thanks for stopping me from punching Ichi in the face," Grimmjow added as he stepped out onto the ground. A servant walked around them and into the carriage grabbing all the clothes both Prince's had purchased for the warriors.

"Shall I take these to their rooms, your Highness?" The small brunette asked.

"Yes, thank you," Ichigo replied and waved the servant off. "Shall we go eat Grimm?"

"Fuck yeah!" He cheered smiling at the Prince before flipping the Royal over his shoulder and carrying him off to the Palace.

Shuhei stared wide-eyed at the sight for a moment as Ichigo playful punched at the larger male's back laughing and telling Grimmjow to put him down and then shook his head. He smiled as the two men disappeared behind the Palace doors. The Knight still wasn't too sure about the newcomers. But at the very least they seemed to be good for the Princes. He'd have to report to Kensei about all that he has witnessed that morning.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: So sorry for the later update! Too focused on my other story Millionaire's Pets. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews. They are my life blood :P**


	9. Fucked

**GrimmXD: Plot incoming!**

* * *

Ichigo's body felt pleasant against his, the Prince's punches doing next to nothing as intended, while Grimmjow carried him into the main front room of the Palace. Maids mulled about taking care of their duties, and a few Knights stood like sentries on guard. A couple paused to glance at the two men before continuing with their work. Some of the Knights seemed uneasy with this stranger carrying their Prince thrown over his shoulder like a child. With great care, Grimmjow placed Ichigo back on his feet. Maybe carrying the Royal through the Palace wasn't the best idea.

"Too heavy for you?" Ichigo joked smiling brightly at Grimmjow, hazel eyes still swimming with mirth. He smoothed out his clothing and waved off the concerned Knights. They would you get used to it eventually... Hopefully.

Grimmjow tched, "Hell no. Just seemed like it was making some of your Knights and servants uncomfortable." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his weight on one foot.

"Yeah, probably not the best idea to go around the Palace carrying a Prince over your shoulder like a rag doll," Ichigo joked as he started up the stairs. Grimmjow followed smoothly behind him.

As they ascended the stairs, a bright yellow light that flickered black once in a while caught Grimmjow's attention on the ceiling. At the core of the light was a brilliant yellow. It would flick black around it before it turning yellow again. It looked like someone's core, but there was no one there.

"Hey Ichigo," Grimmjow called getting the Prince's attention.

"Hum?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder with a quirked brow.

"Can you see that?" Grimmjow asked pointing to the mysterious light. When he did it dropped down from the ceiling almost touched the ground and then stopped about 3 feet up.

"See what?"

"Just had to make sure it wasn't some random light and that I was still seeing magic," Grimmjow explained.

Guessing as to where the throat of whatever this thing was was, he appeared behind it and wrapped his arm around it. He didn't disappear and reappear; he was using enhancement magic which resulted in his movements being so fast that an average person wouldn't be able to see them. Ichigo and the thing, however, were both able to track him. That didn't stop him from being able to grab whatever it was though. "Who and what are you?" He growled, applying a threatening amount of force to what now definitely felt like a throat.

The area around the magic source shuttered, and something seemed to fall away revealing a petite woman with long, braided black hair. "Soifon and who are you?" The woman inquired, her tone flat and even despite the force being applied to her throat.

"Let her go, Grimm. She's the second-in-command of the Royal Stealth Force," Ichigo ordered gently. Grimmjow shrugged and removed himself from her. "Sorry Soifon he's very protective," Ichigo apologized, using words he figured would yield the best result from the very strict woman. It's not as though they were a lie; he just wasn't sure if Grimmjow had taken action out of concern for his safety or his own.

Flicking one of her braids over her shoulder; the golden ring swiping past Grimmjow's face by a hair's breadth, she knelt down on one knee before the Prince. "Think nothing of it. I was not aware that you'd taken on a new guard," Soifon stated, her one arm resting just above the blade on her back.

"I haven't. He's a guest, and a friend of sorts," Ichigo clarified. It wouldn't do to go lying to his Aunt's second-in-command.

"I see..."

"What were you doing?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't seen her until she revealed herself, but Grimmjow had pointed to the ceiling initially. If he could see her, which he clearly could, based on his actions, then that would mean that she'd initially been on the ceiling, which was a little odd, if she didn't have a purpose for doing so.

"I cannot say, your highness."

Ichigo scowled. "Why not?"

"Lady Yuroichi ordered me to tell no one."

Ichigo's brows pulled together, but he decided to drop it. If it were anyone else saying such a thing to him, even with his Aunt's name he would demand further. Soifon however, had the utmost loyalty to his aunt, and he didn't think for a second that it was possible for her to betray Yuroichi.

"Is my aunt here?" Ichigo asked. He hadn't heard anything about her returning to the Palace so soon. She had been on a scouting mission around their outer borders.

Even before Grimmjow and Nel's arrival, they had seen signs of movement from Aizen's army. The arrival of the warriors from a location so close to the Palace from the southern border of Hueco Mundo had been a cause for concern as such preparations were slowly being made in case of war. What they had yet to figure out so far is precisely where the two had travelled from. With how fast the two could move even without enhancement magic no one was sure how far they had travelled to get to the cave where Ogichi had found them. Of course, they had thought to ask the two Warriors, but neither was able to give a proper location just a general area. As before reaching the cave, they'd been blinded by Tosen's magic, and the barrier had blocked all of the surrounding areas from view. Leaving them with little to go on.

"She'll be arriving shortly. She sent me on ahead to be safe," Soifon replied.

"Sounds sketchy," Grimmjow commented walking around Soifon, to place himself between her and the Prince.

Soifon regarded him with careful consideration. It looked like Grimmjow might think she was a threat. His posture was straight and his hands at his sides. He appeared relaxed, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Sounds like Yuroichi to me," Ichigo scoffed and turned to continue up the stairs. "Inform my aunt that I would like an explanation when she arrives. I'm sure she has her reasons for ordering you as she did."

"Understood your Highness." With that Soifon vanished at least to Ichigo's eyes anyway. Grimmjow watched her core as it returned to the ceiling.

"I wonder how she's staying up there," Grimmjow mused jogging to catch up to Ichigo.

"Some sort of spell I'm sure," Ichigo replied as they turned the corner into the hallway that would lead them to the dining hall.

Grimmjow made a mental note to try and figure it out later. Maybe he could get Soifon to teach him whatever spell made her invisible. That one he didn't think he could figure out on his own.

Entering the dining hall, they were greeted by the sight of Ogichi hiding his face while Nel tried desperately to re-tie the sash on her kimono. The albino's face was cherry red, and he was very clearly uncomfortable.

"You stripping my sister now, Shiro?" Grimmjow taunted grinning at the embarrassed Royal. Ogichi glared at him as best he could through his embarrassment, but it wasn't very effective.

Ichigo sighed and walked around the table to help Nel. "Here Nel, let me help you," he offered, reaching out for the white sash.

"Thank you, your Highness." Nel turned her back to Ichigo, one hand holding the kimono closed and the other hold the sash up behind her.

"No problem, Ogichi should have been helping you with this already instead of sitting there like an idiot watching you struggle," Ichigo chided, more teasing his brother than anything else.

Ogichi shot up from his seat at the table. "I froze okay!" He growled and pushed Ichigo out of the way. He grumbled to himself as he hastily did up the sash for Nel. She giggled and assured him it was fine.

Grimmjow took his seat at the table, absently watching his sister and Ogichi as he stuffed his plate full of food. It was still so strange getting to eat every day and three times at that. Under Aizen, they were lucky if they got to eat once every other day. Not to mention the food in Soul Society was fifty times better than what they were used to eating.

Ichigo shook his head at his twin and took a seat next to Grimmjow in the middle of the table instead of at the head like he usually word. He slowly filled his plate, smiling at the pleased sounds Grimmjow made as he wolfed down his food when the warrior got to a sweet pastry though he would slow down and savour the flavour.

"You really like sweets," Ichigo commented, nibbling on a piece of bread.

Grimmjow swallowed what was in his mouth and said, "Never got to eat stuff like these," he held up a cream filled pastry, "heck we didn't even get to _eat_ most days." He took a hit out of the delicious treat and hummed in contentment.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You weren't allowed to eat?" He asked in shock. Just how far did Aizen's abuse go?

"At most, we were permitted to eat once every other day. And sometimes, as punishment not for several." Nel answered taking her seat now that her clothing situation was sorted out. She broke a piece of bread off what was on her plate and offered it to Rayne under the table. The hell hound pup yipped happily and gently took the bread from between her fingers.

"How tha hell weren't ya malnourished when I found ya?" Ogichi inquired, a disgusted look on his face. How could anyone treat there people like that?

Both siblings shrugged, neither having an answer to that. The food in Heuco Kondo tasted like shit, but it did seem to last them longer than the food in Soul Society did.

"Maybe they did something to the food?" Grimmjow offered, turning a piece of chicken over on his plate with his fork "Seem to get hungry sooner here..." he added after a moment and stabbed the meat, popping it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But the food here tastes soooo much better," Nel added cutting up some of the meat on her plate.

Ichigo and Ogichi shared a look before saying together, "Well here you can eat as much as you like." Ogichi even dropped his usual way of speaking.

Nel cheered happily while Grimmjow just stuffed his face some more, making the Royals laugh.

After lunch, the Princes returned to their duties and Nel ran off to show Rangiku all the new clothes she'd gotten, leaving Grimmjow to wonder on his own around the Palace grounds.

Servants and Knights alike gave him interesting looks. Some of adoration and others of confuse or contempt. While others paid him no mind at all, it was quite different from the castle he'd grown up training in. Back there everyone kept to themselves not meeting the eyes of anyone most of the time. All too scared for doing or saying something wrong and getting punished for it.

After some time, he arrived back at the training grounds. A group of Knights ran drills in the open space. They moved in perfect sync, seemingly led by no one in particular.

Off to the side, attempting and failing miserably to mimic them, was a petite man with short black hair. He didn't wear armour as the Knights did. Instead, he wore loose black hakama and a black tank. He swung the sword like a complete amateur, his stance all wrong. So much so that he stumbled forward after just swing.

The Knights appeared to either completely ignore him or laugh at his failed attempts. None of them seemed to have any interest in helping the poor guy out. He looked so determined though as if he had to learn no matter what.

"Hey!" Grimmjow called out to him, startling him and the Knights.

The man pointed to himself, confused. "Are you t-talking to m-me?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Grimmjow asked approaching the man causally with his hand tucked in the fold of his robe. Maybe he should have gone back to his room to change into something else.

"I'm uh, practicing..." the smaller male replied. His body shook as Grimmjow stopped in front of him.

"More like falling over. Have you ever even held a sword before?"

"N-not really no..."

"Give it here," Grimmjow demanded, holding his hand out for the sword.

"W-why?"

"So I can show you how now give it here." The sword was handed over, and Grimmjow confidently took the basic stance. It didn't match the Knights; obviously of a different style than the one he had been taught, but it was still a proper stance.

He explained the stance and why it was necessary to place his feet, shoulders, etc, in that specific position just like Pantera had done for him. "Now you try," Grimmjow said, handing the sword back over to the overly skittish male.

Shakily the sword was taken and the stance awkwardly mimicked. "I-it feels weird," the man commented.

"Yeah, it will until you get used to it," Grimmjow said and stepped back to give the other male some space. "Straighten your back and bring the blade down as hard and fast as you can," he instructed. The Knights were watching them now, but Grimmjow couldn't care less.

The man swung the blade down. The movement was awkward and unpractised as expected, but he didn't stumble as he had been.

After a few more tweaks to his posture and the spacing between his feet and the man was making decent progress. Grimmjow grinned telling him to keep practicing like that until the movement was as easy as walking.

"T-thank you," The man stuttered bowing low in gratitude.

"Eh, I was bored anyway. No need to go bowing to me," Grimmjow said scratching the back of his head awkwardly. He wasn't used to getting thanked, let alone bowed to.

"Well, thank you anyway. I really appreciate it...Oh, I'm Hanataro Yamada by the way. W-what's your name?" He almost made it through those few sentences without stuttering.

"Grimmjow. It's uh, nice to meet you Hanataro," Grimmjow replied awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you t-"

"Hey!" One of the Knights yelled suddenly as he stomped over to them. His brow was wet with sweat, and his sword hung in one hand. Like all the others, he was dressed in iron armour. So not part of the Royal guard.

"Need something?" Grimmjow spat. He could already tell this guy was looking for a fight.

"You two aren't allowed here," he stated matter of factly as he stopped in front of them.

"Says who?" Grimmjow grinned, this guy was full of shit. Ichigo had said nothing to him about not being allowed here, and even the Royal guard had left him be.

"The king," the knight growled.

"When?" Grimmjow countered, throwing the Knight off.

"What?" he asked in confusion, blonde brows pulling together.

"When did the king say _I_ wasn't allowed _here_?" Grimmjow reiterated starring down the blue eyes that tried to glare at him.

"Only members of the Royal guard and army are allowed here. That's always been the case."

"And the Princes. And the King. And anyone they allow. Which if you haven't pieced together yet, includes me. So shut yer yap and fuck off," Grimmjow growled, leaning forward like a wild cat about to pounce. Beside him Hanataro shook visibly, looking back and forth between the Knight and Grimmjow in concern. Should he go get someone? It looked like a fight might break out.

"Yer full of shit. Leave before I make you!" The Knight threatened, grasping his sword with both hands and taking his stance.

"No I'm not, and you _can't_ make me." Grimmjow's grin almost split his face. He was up for a fight. Would serve the pompous bastard right to get his ass so quickly kicked.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" The Knight lept forward bringing his sword down towards the unarmed warrior.

Grimmjow cackled, catching the blade with two fingers and gave the Knight a swift kick to the stomach. The Knight bent in on himself, his sword clattering to the ground as he struggled to breathe.

"Oops sorry, thought I held back enough," Grimmjow taunted picking some lint out of his ear. The other Knights all drew their swords ready to fight. "I could crush each and every one of you without even breaking a sweat. Stand down. I'd rather not piss Ichigo off. And this idiot started it," Grimmjow said with a bored expression, pointing to the panting Knight.

"Please d-don't fight. W-we'll just leave..." Hanataro stuttered pulling on Grimmjow's sleeve.

"You can, I'm going to go nap in that tree," Grimmjow stated pointing to the tree he had been relaxing in that morning. Like hell, these Knights were telling him what to do.

"What part of you're not allowed here don't you understand?" One of the Knights yelled.

"What part of yes I am don't you understand," Grimmjow bit back. Help some guy learn to hold a sword, and suddenly a whole group of Knights hates him? What the fuck?

"No soldier from Heuco Mondo would ever be allowed here! You shouldn't even be in the Palace!"

Oh, so that's what it was. His stance must have given it away. Well, that was just great. Not that he could blame them for having hatred towards him. He had been a part of their enemy's Army. Not that he'd had a choice in the matter.

"Look, buddy, I ain't no soldier for that bastard of a King anymore, and your King gave me permission to be here. Got a problem with it; you can take it up with him."

The Knights circled them swords ready to strike. "Fucks sakes," Grimmjow grumbled. "Don't stab me we're getting outa here," He warned Hanataro before wrapping his arm around the man's waist and jumping into the air. He landed several feet behind the circle of Knights and lept once more, putting the two of them high up in the branches of the oak tree.

A few of the Knights were quick to turn and face him, but he was too high up for their blades to reach. They started chanting, and magic gathered around their swords. In a swift slash, they sent fire shooting towards them.

Grimmjow sighed and took a deep breath, intent on blowing the fire away with the scream thingy he still didn't have a proper name for. Before he could unleash it, however, a blast of ice took care of the flames instead.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A stern and familiar voice yelled from behind the Knights. Toshiro glowered at them as he approached from the direction of the Palace gates.

"Sir Hitsugaya this man is an enemy soldi-"

" _Was_ an enemy soldier. _Now_ he is an honoured guest of our King and Princes. You will sheath your swords and stand down immediately," Toshiro ordered walking past them to beneath the tree.

The Knights glowered at the Prince Ogichi's Royal guard and reluctantly sheathed their swords.

"Thank you for not causing any serious injuries to these men Grimmjow." Toshiro bowed slightly making Grimmjow feel awkward once more.

Jumping down from the tree, Grimmjow landed in a low crouch in front of Toshiro, before straightening. Hanataro hung underneath his arm in a stunned state. "Not like they could hurt me anyway. Tell me all your Knights aren't this weak? They barely have any magic, and their skills aren't even all that great. Or maybe I'm just too fast..." Grimmjow mused. He didn't mean to insult them, but they were just so much weaker than him. He didn't even need to actually fight them to know that. He could see it in their magic and their movements as they practiced. It was worrying considering the fact that Aizen was very much eventually going to come to conquer Soul Society. If these were the best knights they had, they stood absolutely no chance.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. From what he'd seen of Grimmjow's abilities thus far, it was most definitely that the man was just that much stronger than them. That said if the rest of Aizen's army was as strong or stronger than Grimmjow. They were in a lot of trouble. Toshiro was pretty sure that the only ones currently in their military that could go head-to-head with Grimmjow would be himself, the generals and some of the high-ranking officers, and the Royal family of course. But that wasn't nearly enough to win a war.

"It is concerning after having seen you in action. How much of Aizen's army is made of Warriors as strong as you?" Toshiro inquired, ignoring the grumbling of the Knights behind him.

"I was officially ranked as the sixth strongest. However, I was more like seventh because Nel shared the third strongest spot with another."

Toshiro eyes widened in interest. Why would two Warriors share the same rank? "What do you mean shared?"

"Well, Nel would often refuse to fight where Harribel would do so without question. So Nel wasn't considered fit for battle."

"I'm surprised to hear that she could refuse at all," Toshiro mused. It was strange considering what trauma the two Warriors seemed to have experienced. Then again it was surprising that they had managed to escape at all and were managing as well as they were in Soul Society.

"It's complicated. But basically, Aizen or someone else would have to force the issue during training so she would fight. And that training showed she was just as strong as Harribel. But her refusal to fight made her unreliable so she never got officially ranked," Grimmjow explained his face twisting in distaste. They did horrible things to make Nel fight.

"I see, sorry for making you relive painful memories."

"Nah, don't apologize. I'm surprised we haven't been questioned more. You're going to need all the information you can get if you stand any kind of chance."

"You really believe we're that outmatched?" Toshiro asked his gaze downcast.

"Well, it's not like I've seen many of you in action. Ichigo and Ogichi could probably go against Aizen himself maybe. I'm not really sure. I've never seen the bastard so much as lift a finger in a fight. He lets others do his dirty work for him. Kensei and Shuhei might stand up pretty well against the lower-ranking soldiers. And just now is the first time I've ever seen your magic so I can't say anything there. You do have a lot of it though, and it's dense."

"Right I forgot you can see magic. That is all very concerning. Perhaps I should suggest to the King that you and Nel sit in on the war council," Toshiro said, his spirits low. At least if they had more information on their enemy, they might stand a chance.

"P-pardon me, Sir Hitsugaya. B-but should I really be hearing all this?" Hanataro stuttered from his spot wrapped under Grimmjow's arm.

"Shit forgot I was holding you," Grimmjow cursed and set Hanataro back on his feet, the man holding the sword awkwardly. He was so light. "You should probably return that," he said pointing to the standard practice sword.

"I don't know you very well Hanataro but Hinamori and Miss Kuchiki both think very highly of you. I'm not concerned. Now return the sword and get back to your duties. I believe Restsu was looking for you. Keep this information to yourself as well."

"Y-yes, sir!" Hanataro stammered and hurried off.

"So why exactly were you carrying Restsu's assistant around like that?" Toshiro inquired with a brow quirked upwards in interest.

"He was by himself trying to learn how to use a sword by mimicking those assholes, so I showed him how. Guess my sword style gave away where I'm from, and they got pissy. They demanded that we weren't allowed here and one of em' picked a fight. They circled us, so I grabbed him and jumped. Figured that would be better than beating the shit out of em'" Grimmjow explained like he was giving some kind of report. His voice was distant and disinterested.

"Well, that was nice of you. Odd that a pacifist would desire to learn the sword," Toshiro mused, his hand coming up to touch his chin. "Whatever the reason I'm sure it's nothing to be concerned about. I'll speak to Kensei about informing all knights, guards and soldiers that you and Nel are allowed to use the training grounds whenever you like. Do try not to get in the way of anyone's training though."

Grimmjow chuckled. "I won't," he said and jumped back up into the tree.

"I'll make sure you're informed if you are to attend the War Council tomorrow," Toshiro said and waved goodbye.

 ** _\- Later that evening -_**

Ichigo sauntered into the Knights training ground, a plate of food in hand. Grimmjow hadn't shown up for dinner. At first, he'd been worried, but Toshiro informed him he'd last seen the man in the training grounds. So the warrior was likely napping up in the big oak tree he seemed to like so much. He had been napping in it several times over the week he had been with them.

As expected, halfway up the large tree, Grimmjow lay on his back asleep. He shifted and yawned, one blue eye squinting open to see who was there. "Hey Ichi," he greeted and stretched. Several of his joints popped loudly, and he sighed in relief. Sleeping in a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing, but at least he didn't have nightmares while he slept in this one.

"You have a bed you know," Ichigo chuckled from the bass of the mighty oak.

"I know, I just like it here," Grimmjow replied sitting up to look down at the Prince. Ichigo was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black hakama and his sword. Grimmjow's eyes travelled over the revealed flesh. The Royal was really in good shape, and for some reason, he felt the need to stare. "You planning on training?" He asked, quirking a brow in interest.

"Yeah, it's the only time I can train on my own, really," Ichigo replied.

"Why's that?" Grimmjow asked, his head tilting to the side curiously.

"If I train seriously my magic crushes pretty much all of the Knights. Only Kensei and some of the higher ranking soldiers can be around me in training and on the battlefield," Ichigo explained. He held the plate carefully in both hands and jumped up into the tree. Landing next to Grimmjow on the outer end of the thick branch he took a seat.

"Soul Society's Knights are seriously weak..." Grimmjow stated taking the plate of food when Ichigo offered it.

Ichigo scoffed. "More like Aizen's is ridiculously strong."

"Well it is made up of mostly Arrancar," Grimmjow stated with a shrug. It was nice to finally have something to call people like Nel and himself. He picked up a piece of mutton and dug into his meal. The food was cold but he didn't mind. Ichigo had bothered to bring it out to him, he would be sure to eat it all. Not that he would never not eat Soul Society's delicious food.

Ichigo's eyes went wide. Aizen's army was three times Soul Society's and it was made up of _mostly_ Arrancar?! "You're kidding?" he breathed his nails digging into the tough bark beneath them.

"Huh? No. Pantera said Aizen's army was made up of mostly people like Nel and I. And all the top warriors are Arrancar too."

"We're fucked..." Ichigo didn't even need to think about it. It that information was accurate, Soul Society was doomed.

"Nah," Grimmjow said and wolfed down the mashed potatoes.

"What do you mean nah?"

Licking his lips clean Grimmjow replied, "Soul Society has you and Ogichi. And well Nel and me too. Unless Aizen comes at you right from the gate Soul Society stands a chance." It was a small one but it was still a chance.

Ichigo distractedly followed the pink appendage and shook his head. "You really think we stand a chance?"

"Even without knowing most of your army? Yeah, I think there's a chance."

"How much of one?"

Grimmjow winced at the question. He was trying to give Ichigo some hope god damn it.

"Grimm?" Ichigo asked pointedly, hazel eyes narrowing.

"A small one..."

Ichigo sighed. So, in short, they were in fact fucked.

 _ **\- Back inside the palace -**_

* * *

Nel giggled as Rayne's tongue tickled her chin. She lay on her bed, the last remnants of daylight turning the hellhounds ask coat a washed out gray on her naked chest. Ogichi had bid her goodnight after dinner leaving her to do her own thing. She wished he'd stayed a little longer but he had work to do. Whatever that work was. And she needed to respect that.

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" Rayne asked his flames flickering in concern.

"No, I was just thinking that I wish his highness had stayed a little longer," Nel sighed turning her head towards the large stain glass window of her room. The balcony hung out over the field at the back of the palace. She wasn't sure what the area was for, but over the last week, she had yet to notice anyone other than a few passing guards enter it. Now though she could hear a faint crackling sound and the scent of ash blew in from the open door. "Do you smell that?" She asked Rayne in concern.

Sitting up she grabbed a short top from the pile on the end of her bed. Her and Ran had made quite the mess going through all the clothes Ogichi had bought from her that day. Slipping the soft, tight fabric on and over her large bosom she stepped out on to the balcony. Her hair whipped about as a strong gust of wind blasted over the stone platform from the field below.

Rayne trotted up behind her, his keen sense picking up the scent of his master immediately. It would seem the Prince was training on his own again as he often did. He had to make sure he always had complete control over his magic and that required a lot of practice. Even though he had mastered the skill he still trained to make sure he never ever, no matter what, lost control and hurt someone as he had Toshiro all those years ago.

Nel peered over the railing her eyes searching the field below as the sun finally disappeared casting the large expanse of grass into darkness. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and then suddenly there was a purple flash of flaming light shooting straight up from the center of the field. The spell illuminated Ogichi beneath for a moment before it faded.

Nel smiled watching as Ogichi practiced that spell over and over until he finally switched to a different one. An hour later it switched again to a new spell. And continued to do so every hour until late into the night. During that whole time, Nel watched him. Amazed and also saddened by the sight. It was amazing that the Royal had enough magic to expel so much of it over and over for such a long period of time. But sad because he _had_ to do it. If he didn't he could easily kill someone without meaning too. It must be so scary knowing that just one little slip could mean death for anyone near him.

In the middle of the night, Ogichi finally collapsed into the tall grass, his chest heaving as he stared up at the stars. The tough grass was itchy against his sweat covered back but he ignored it. His muscles ached, his breathing forced and his magic depleted. It seemed an awful vulnerable position to be in considering there were no guards nearby and the field was backed by forest.

As that thought crossed Nel's mind she spotted a strange, snake-like shadow slither from within the trees. It weaved its way through the grass towards Ogichi and Nel froze. Something was familiar about that shape. She blood ran cold as memories of that thing wrapping around her legs and dragging her back towards Aizen and away from her bleeding brother. It was one of Gin's summoner spirits. But how had it gotten all the way here?

Dripping black jaws opened as the black snake lunged at Ogichi. The Prince had no time to react as it's fangs closed around empty air. Nel's landed, her feet digging into the ground several feet away from the snake, Ogichi in her arms completely unaware as to what was happening.

"Nel? What are you-"

Nel leapt to the side, dodging the snake as it lunged once more. Its fangs dug into the grass the plant turning black and shrivelling until there was nothing left but dust. As it pulled it's head back Nel's barefoot slammed into it sending it rolling away towards the trees. In the next instant, she stood above it, heel pushed against the back of its skull. Purple eyes shifted about oddly before the bone shattered, black blood seeping into the earth poisoning everything it touched. Nel jumped away and watched closely as the body thrashed about until finally, it fell still.

* * *

 **GrimmXD: Dun dun duuuunnnnnn...**


	10. War Council

Nel's body shook. Ogichi cradled in her arms, clutched tight against her chest. She breathed in uneven intervals. Her eyes staring at the fading body of the black serpent. It's scales dissolved and vanished, returning to the realm from which it came. Even so, she stared at where it had been.

She'd moved. She'd been able to save him. Her fear hadn't stopped her. Her memories hadn't blinded her. She was alive. Ogichi was alive. And it was gone...

"Nel," Ogichi's voice broke through her panic. It pulled her back from that dark place. But still, she continued to shake.

"Nel, are you okay?"

He was worried about her? He was the one that almost got killed. She opened her mouth to speak but her throat closed up. She tried to smile at him but her knees became weak. A moment later they gave out. She collapsed, hugging Ogichi tight against her as she continued to shake.

"Nel, please. Are you okay? You're paler than me?"

She shook her head and not knowing what else to do she flared her magic up. As high as it would go. 'Grimm,' she thought loudly, her inner voice screaming the name, calling for help. Her brother couldn't hear her thoughts but she hoped he'd come to her anyway. That her magic would bring him to her.

\- Grimmjow's bedroom -

Unable to sleep, Grimmjow lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Maybe he should go back to the oak tree in the training grounds? He could sleep there.

With a heavy sigh he sat up, his blue gaze drifting over the room that was slowly becoming familiar to him. He was about to get up when he felt as much as saw Nel's magic flare-up in the field outside the balcony.

He was at the railing in an instant. Nel's magic shot towards the sky, lighting the whole area in a soft warm green light that only Grimmjow could see. It passed through the clouds and out of view. He'd never seen it spike like this. It flickered black, navy and purple. It made him feel sick. Something was wrong. Very wrong...

Without any forethought to his lack of clothing, he jumped down from the balcony onto the damp grass and rushed towards his sister. He could see her now, curled up around something...No, someone.

"Nel!" He called out, hoping to get her attention. She didn't move but her magic fell. It raced back towards her, joining with her core once more. The ball of green light in the center of her being quaked.

"Nel, what's wrong?" He pleaded, kneeling in front of his shaking sister. Ogichi tried to turn his head towards him but Nel's hand held him to her chest.

"She's not responding to me," Ogichi informed him, his voice strained due to the amount of pressure being applied to his ribs. He could barely breathe, she was hugging him so tight.

"Nel, loosen up," Grimmjow ordered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She startled for a moment then settled, her hold on the Prince loosening. Hazel eyes stared blankly at him, their colour dull. "What happened?" He asked, his thumb rubbing Nel's shoulder. She leaned into the touch, her breathing becoming even.

She breathed deep and slow, trying to calm herself down. Ogichi's warmth and weight against her chest was helping. It was probably the only reason she wasn't a broken mess. Her eyes still dull but completely focused held her brother's gaze. "Ichimaru..." She choked.

Grimmjow's gut wrenched at the name and he jumped to his feet. His senses spread out, his piercing gaze scanning over everything nearby.

"Snake..." Nel added. Both men could see she was struggling to speak but only one understood why.

"Where?" Grimmjow asked, his voice cold and angry. It trembled with rage and somewhere in it, Ogichi heard fear.

Nel shook her head. "Gone...crushed..."

Grimmjow's shoulders slumped and he took a deep breath. He gave the area another once over then knelt at his sister's side again. "You did good, Nel." He said giving her the best smile he could manage. She'd taken care of it. She'd pushed through until it was safe.

"After...Shir..o," Nel struggled to say.

Grimmjow nodded. "Let's get you both back inside," he said and scooped them up into his arms. It was awkward, carrying two people bridle style, piled on top of one another. But Nel didn't seem able to walk or willing to let Ogichi go.

The Prince's magic as low, very low. But Grimmjow couldn't see why. "Why's your magic so low?" He asked, looking down at Ogichi.

The albino looked up at him through a tangle of his arms and Nel's. "I was training. It'll be back by midday tomorrow." His voice was muffled and a little bit forced as his cheeks were pushed together by arm and boob.

Grimmjow wanted to berate him for depleting his magic so much just for training. But he bit his tongue. Now was not the time.

"What's going on here!?" One of the night Guards hollered at them. Nel flinched, her eyes slamming shut like they always did when she thought punishment was coming.

Grimmjow glared at the guard and Ogichi struggled to look over one arm at the Knight. "Don worry about it. Every thin is fine," Ogichi said smirking at the guard. His face was squished so it looked odd but it got the point across.

"Is it?" A feminine voice asked from the shadows. Grimmjow's hand was around the dark-skinned woman's neck in an instant. She whistled in appreciation. "Wow, you can still hold them both on one arm and so fast. You must be one of the Arrancar that's staying here," she chuckled, grinning like a cat.

"You have three seconds to tell me who you are before I snap your neck," Grimmjow growled, his magic flaring up viciously. The amusement in the exotic woman's gold eyes faded away under Grimmjow's quickly becoming crazed glare.

"I'm Shiro's Aunt, Yuroichi. You met my subordinate SoiFon earlier," she replied, her voice steady and calm.

Grimmjow removed his hand from her neck and turned his furious glare to the group of approaching knights. Kensei led them and quickly halted their advance when he locked gazes with the volatile Arrancar. "Leave us be," Grimmjow said in a deep voice, laced with warning. He darted across the field and jumped up on Nel's balcony.

Rayne lay on the bed, his eyes closed pleacefully as he slumbered. His magic was low too, probably because of his Master's training. "Move it," Grimmjow growled, giving the pup a rough shove with his foot. Rayne growled in his sleep but didn't move. A huff that sounded more like a beastly growl left Grimmjow's throat and he picked the tiny pup up and plopped him ontop of Ogichi's head, in front of Nel's face. His wet nose booped against her cheek and her eyes blinked open, confused by the sudden cold touch.

"Rayne..." she muttered her eyes focusing on the hell hound that had become her support animal. The pup nuzzled her chin unconsciously and Grimmjow felt her start to relax. He gently set them down on the bed, leaning Nel up against the headboard with Ogichi and Rayne in her lap.

He paced around the room, glancing towards his sister once in a while. Anger, fear, sorrow and pain swirled around inside him. They compounded together in his stomach, forming a rock that made him feel sick.

Ichimaru's familiar showing up was far from a good sign. But at least he'd gone after Ogichi and not Nel. If it had gone after her she probably would have frozen in fear and not been able to protect herself. Grimmjow was certain the only reason she'd been able to face the snake at all was because of her feelings for the prince.

Feet landed softly on the balcony and Grimmjow's head shot in the direction of the sound, ready to kill. Yoruichi stood in her skin tight cotton catsuit with her arms crossed. She smiled at him, it was a sad smile and that confused him.

"I said to leave us be," Grimmjow spat, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Yoruichi's eyes trailed down his body to between his legs, but he couldn't care less. "Leave!" He boomed, magic slamming into her in warning.

She rocked on her feet but didn't move. A moment later Ichigo came in through the bedroom door. Grimmjow's head whipped around, fixing the royal with a rage-filled glare before turning back to Yoruichi.

Ichigo's hands flew up in defence. "Wow, I'm just worried. What happened?" He asked, keeping his tone soft and staying near the door. Grimmjow looked like a crazed wild cat, ready to tear into anything that got too close.

Ogichi moved to get off of Nel's lap now that she was calmly petting a sleeping Rayne and Grimmjow's hand shot up, pointing at him. "You stay put!" He ordered keeping his eyes trained on Yoruichi.

"Grimm you need to calm dow-"

"Calm!? How the hell can I be calm!? Shiro was attacked! Nel is terrified and likely more paranoid than she already was! And people and guards keep coming out of the god damn woodwork!" Grimmjow ranted glancing at Ichigo only briefly as he yelled. His chest heaved up and down, his shoulders raised and hands bent into claws as he barred his teeth.

Ichigo took a deep breath and said, "You're safe here, Yoruichi is just kee-"

"SAFE!? HA! YOUR OWN BROTHER WAS ATTACKED! ARE YOU DEAF! WE'RE NOT S-"

"Grimm..." Nel's quiet voice silenced her brother. Tears poured down her face, dripping onto Rayne's ashy fur. Grimmjow's anger evaporated when he looked at her, clutching onto Ogichi and Rayne. "Please stop yelling..."

Guilt formed another heavy rock in Grimmjow's stomach and he choked down the bile that threatened to bubble up his throat. His body shook with so many emotions. But the one causing his control to snap was fear. Gin now knew where they were. There is no way his familiar hadn't recognized Nel's magic. But more importantly, the sneaky bastard was close. What were they going to d-

A voice in the distance, from the far side of the field, stopped Grimmjow's thoughts in their tracks. He turned towards the sound, listening hard. "Hello! Anyone! Is anyone here!" a familiar, feminine voice cried out. It was timid and scared.

"Lillinette?" Grimmjow whispered under his breath, blue eyes focused intently out over the balcony.

"Nel! You're here right!?" Lillinette continued to call, her voice shaking.

Grimmjow darted to the railing, looking out over the field. Near the back, towards the forest Lillinette was slowly making her way across the open space. Kensei and the guards still outside spotted her and started racing towards her. Not thinking his actions through, Grimmjow jumped from the balcony, startling everyone in the room, and ran past Kensei, missing the Knight by a hairs breath.

Kensei slowed his pace, the rest of the Guards following suit. "Grimmjow, what's going on?" he yelled after the Arrancar.

Grimmjow ignored him and snatched Lillinette off her feet. He searched the tree line, Lillinette's small body hanging under his arm. A large black serpent stared back at him for a moment before turning and slithering away. "Lilly, how'd you get here?" Grimmjow asked as the Knights circled around them. Kensei instructed them to move carefully and not to get to close. He was being cautious.

"Grimmjow, explain what's going on," Kensei demanded, keeping his hand on the pommel of his sword. Grimmjow glanced at him and then back to the forest. The snake was gone now. But why would it just leave Lillinette?

"Lilly, answer me." Grimmjow looked down at the frightened girl. Her short blonde hair hung over her face, shadowing her unique pink eyes. She didn't struggle against him and mumbled her reply.

"I don't know. I was in my room and then I was being let go in this forest, and then Shinso was telling me to find Nel."

Kensei drew his blade and the guards did as well. "I won't ask again, Grimmjow. What's going on?" The Knight's tone has even, but Grimmjow could hear the uncertainty in it.

Lillinette clung to Grimmjow's arm, her fear palpable now. "I'm not sure. But the danger is gone and now we have a weapon that might just save us." Grimmjow turned and locked gazes with Kensei, the sea of blue calm and filled with hope.

"Kensei, stand down," Ogichi ordered from behind them. Nel hid behind him, her one arm clutching a still sleeping Rayne to her chest while the other held onto Ogichi's arm. The albino prince looked a little unsteady on his feet but his gaze sent shivers down the spines of everyone in front of him. With the exception of Grimmjow that is.

The guards and Kensei sheathed their swords but never took their eyes off Grimmjow and the girl in his arms.

"Who's that, Grimm?" Ogichi asked, pointing at Lillinette.

"Lillinette, Starrk and Harribel's daughter," Grimmjow replied calmly. Ogichi gave him a look to continue. "Starrk is the strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army. And Harribel is the third strongest. Remember, I told you about her at dinner."

"I remember. But what is she doing here?"

Ichigo appeared beside his brother, Yoruichi close on his heels. They both stopped to listen to Grimmjow's next words.

"No idea. But with her here. Your army might just stand a tangible chance against Aizen now."

"Or it could send two powerful enemies our way," Kensei interjected firmly.

A twisted grin spread across Grimmjow's face. "They were likely already headed our way. You have the sea to your back, this forest to your west and mountains to the east. Harribel is best suited to the sea and Starrk the mountains. They might not be the first to attack but they won't be last either. But whenever they do. Show Harribel Lillinette is safe and she'll betray Aizen. The man that stole her child away the moment she gave birth. Only letting her see her through a magic lens." Grimmjow paused, giving the information time to sink in before continuing, "And Starrk will trust my word. If I say his daughter is safe and with us, he'll turn on that bastard too. This girl," Grimmjow hiked Lillinette up under his arm, "will change the tides of the coming war."

"You expect us to believe-"

"Grimmjow." Blue eyes turned to meet caramel brown. "I thought you weren't close with anyone from Aizen's army other than Nel. What makes you so sure about these two?" Ichigo asked. He could see the confidence Grimmjow had in his words. But that wasn't enough to know for sure he was right about all that.

"We weren't close. We were never given the chance to be. But, I know Starrk. He's lazy and prefers not to fight unless he has too. Lillinette is the only reason he listens to Aizen and the same goes for Harribel. They both hate him as such if not more than Nel and I. But with Lilly in Aizen's hands, there's nothing they could do to act on that. But now-"

"Now, they'll have the perfect opportunity to get revenge and save their daughter," Ichigo said, finishing Grimmjow's sentence. "But how did she get here?"

"Shinso, Gin Ichimaru's familiar I think," Grimmjow replied, giving the forest another quick look over his shoulder. Why had Gin released Lillinette? "Lilly, did Shinso say anything else?"

Lillinette swallowed thickly, her pink eyes scanning over the circle of Guards, the two princes and Nel behind Ogichi. "Find Nel. Grimmy should be able to figure out the rest. I hope my flower is doing well. That's what he said, then he pushed me towards this field."

Grimmjow's brows pulled together in confusion. My flower? What could that mean?

"Did you say Gin Ichimaru?" Kensei asked, his gray eyes wide. Grimmjow nodded. "This doesn't make any sense..."

"What is it Kensei?" Ichigo asked, turning towards the Knight Captian.

"It means when Gin attacked Rangiku and slaughtered all those guards, he went to Aizen," Ogichi supplied, his gold eyes unsettlingly calm. "Search the grounds Kensei. Look for any sign of Gin or enemy spies. I doubt we will find any. But we can't be sure that this isn't some messed up trick."

With their new orders, Kensei and the Guards spread out in teams of two around the grounds of the Palace. They alerted the other guards and knights to the situation and soon the whole Palace was surrounded with torches as they searched every inch of the grounds for enemies.

"Let's get back inside. You need some pants, Grimm and I need to sit down," Ogichi suggested, his usual grin spreading across his face.

Ichigo looked between his brother, Grimmjow and Lillinette before finally turning to Yoruichi. "What do you think of all this?"

"We never could figure out what caused Gin to suddenly betray us like that. And Rangiku cried for weeks that he must have had his reasons. That he wouldn't have left her like that. We tried to tell her she was wrong, but she never believed us." Yoruichi paused for a moment, her arms crossing over her ample chest as she stroked her chin in thought. "However, I do recall overhearing Gin calling Rangiku his precious flower once."

Ichigo hummed in response and noticed Grimmjow starring at them, Lillinette still safely tucked under his arm as the others made their way back inside. "What do you know about Gin, Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow scowled and anger flashed across his face. "He was a sadistic bastard, and sneaky. But there were more than a few times he caught me looking at books that I shouldn't have been looking at and no punishment was ever dished out for it. Nor was it even mentioned by Aizen, Gin or Tousen. I always found it odd."

"He would always bring me sweets. And one time, when papa was really weak. Gin brought him to see me," Lillinette said.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. Now that told them something. He had heard Aizen tell Gin and Tousen several times that neither Harribel or Starrk was to get anywhere near Lillinette. If Gin ignored that order it meant he wasn't completely loyal to Aizen. Slowly a twisted grin spread across his face as something Gin said to him a long time ago echoed in the back of his mind. 'Even I wish for something, Grimmy. And that is to see my flower again, once she's safe.' Finally, Gin's confusing actions made sense. He let Grimmjow read up on barrier-breaking spells, he told him his wish, and he let Starrk see Lillinette all for this war. All in hopes that Aizen would lose. "That sneaky bastard..."

Ichigo quirked a brow at Grimmjow. He'd never seen the man look so...so overjoyed. His blue eyes shown with new life and that grin, it was as confident as the one he'd worn when he'd kicked Ogichi's ass. "You'll be joining us for the war council tomorrow Grimm. I'll have Rangiku take care of Lillinette."

Grimmjow nodded and dashed across the field, back up onto Nel's balcony where his sister and Ogichi waited.

"You really trust that Arrancar don't you, Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked, glancing sidelong at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and turned his gaze towards the stars. "Yeah, he's a lot like me after all. But I think he has me beat in the brain department." Ichigo chuckled and smiled at his aunt.

Yoruichi smacked him square in the back with an open palm and darted across the field. "Shiro already had you beat there Ichi. Everyone knows you're the heart and he's the brain!" She teased, dodging the kick that her nephew tried to catch her with.

"Oh shut up! Toshiro is still the genius in our ranks!" Ichigo retorted. He couldn't argue that Ogichi had him beat as far as tactics were concerned. But Toshiro was on another level altogether. Kinda made him wonder if Grimmjow might be as smart as the cool-headed retainer.

\- The following day at the war council -

Ichigo and Ogichi sat on either side of their father at the head of the table. Seireitei's generals lined the rest of the circler table in the council room. Toshiro stood behind his charge, Nel at his side holding a finally conscious Rayne in her arms. Grimmjow, Zangetsu and SoiFon stood behind Ichigo, the Arrancar looking over each person seated at the table. Next to Ichigo was Yoruichi and across from her sat two elderly men. One kind of reminded Grimmjow of Starrk, as the brunette yawned and relaxed back into his chair. A pink, floral patterned, woman's kimono hung over his shoulders and a straw hat with two little sakura blossoms stuck into it lay on the table in front of him. Next to him was a gentle-looking, white-haired man, with pale skin. He smiled warmly when he noticed Grimmjow's eyes on him. Next to Yoruichi was a stuck up looking nobleman with long black hair held off to one side by an interesting hairpiece. It split his hair into even stands. Kensei sat next to him, followed by Retsu. She smiled at Nel and the Arrancar's shoulders relaxed. Across from her was a clown of a man, covered in black and white face paint. His hair was a deep navy blue and styled almost like a cobra's neck hood. A strange headpiece framed the man's face, sticking out in two long pieces at the top and bottom, and in short blunted spikes at either side. He looked very bored. And finally directly opposite the king was a large man with black hair styled up in liberty spikes. Little bells hung from each point and Grimmjow thought for a moment that it was a stupid way for a general to wear their hair. His enemies would hear him coming. The man locked eyes with Grimmjow and grinned like some maniac.

"Now that everyone's here let's get down to business but first my son has something to report," Isshin spoke, drawing the attention of everyone in the room and Ogichi stood.

"First let me say it's an honour ta finally be allowed in here. Glad ta see yer all lookin well." Isshin glared at his son. "Okay, okay. On with it. I got ya," Ogichi waved the glare off but then his expression turned serious, unsettling all those except, his father, brother, Retsu, Yoruichi and those standing behind the Princes. "An attempt was made on my life last night," A few people at the table gasped. "by a black serpent. Nel disposed of it and soon after Shinso appeared in the forest on Palace grounds. I'm sure you all remember who's familiar that is. He brought with him a girl, Lillinette. According to Grimmjow here. "Ogichi gestured with his palm to Grimmjow. "She is the daughter of two of Aizen's strongest Arrancar."

"Then we must dispose of her at once," the black-haired nobleman stated matter of factly.

"I ain't done speaking, Byakuya," Ogichi said and continued. "Grimmjow also says that her parents have been looking for an opportunity to turn on Aizen. And that the only reason they haven't, is because it would risk their daughter's life. And if we can show Lillinette to her mother, she'll turn on Aizen without a second thought."

"What of the father?" Retsu asked politely.

Ogichi nodded to Grimmjow, telling him to speak.

Grimmjow swallowed the lump in his throat and spoke. "Starrk will trust my word. If I say Lilly is safe he'll turn on Aizen as well."

"Why not simply show the girl to both parents at once?" Retsu inquired.

"They won't be seen anywhere near one another during a battle." Anticipating Retsu's next question, Grimmjow continued without pause. "Harribel fights best on the water. And Starrk best on land and his maneuverability makes him the best choice to attack from the mountains. So she'll be coming from behind you and he'll attack from the east."

Byakuya huffed and rolled his eyes. "What makes you think they'll attack from both sides? And why should we trust the words of an enemy soldier?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but Grimmjow beat him to it. "You have no reason to trust me. And I really don't care if you do. I intend to make sure that bastard pays for what he did to Nel and I and that means making sure your inferior army doesn' get slaughtered."

"Inferior, you say? Heh, you know no-"

"Grimmjow, don't even think about it," Kensei said, predicting that Grimmjow was going to do what he normally does when people haven't realized how outmatched they are. Grimmjow worried his tongue, his shoulders relaxing. Kensei had him pegged. "Kuchiki, normally I would agree with you. But in this case, you are sorely mistaken."

Byakuya's eyes widened for but a moment before they returned to their usual expressionless state. "He knows nothing of our army a-"

"I know that the strongest person at this table, second to the Royal family is that guy," Grimmjow interrupted and pointed to the spiking haired giant of a man.

The men's grin widened. "Ya ain't wrong, but how you figure?"

Grimmjow matched his grin. "You have the most magic, followed by Retsu, then these two," Grimmjow pointed to the two elderly men. "then Yoruichi, Toshiro, what's his face," Grimmjow pointed to Byakuya. "and then the creepy guy." He finished, pointing at the man with the cobra hair.

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to hit the table with Grimmjow's face. Why? Why did he have to go picking a fight with Byakuya of all people?

"Excuse me?" Byakuya's eye twitched, his composer slipping.

"What not happy about where you stand? I might not know how each of you fight, but based on pure magic power alone that's who's the strongest, with Ichigo at the top. And Starrk, he might just match Ichigo in that regard. Same with Aizen. So you," Grimmjow pointed at Byakuya. "are far outclassed. Any of the Espada in Aizen's army ranked sixth or higher will crush you. And any Arrancar in Aizen's army is worth at least fifty of your soldiers. You can hate to admit it all you want. But your army and yourself are outmatched."

"I don't believe this! Your Majesty are you really okay letting this man talk about your generals and troops like this?" Byakuya finally snapped, standing up from his seat.

"Grimmjow, you have my permission," Isshin stated calmly and waited.

Grimmjow tilted his head confused for a second, then it clicked. He was behind Byakuya faster than the man could comprehend with the man's head just barely above the table. "I was ranked sixth. Whether you like it or not you and your army don't stand a chance against Aizen. Who's army is more than fifty percent Arrancar." He could feel Byakuya trying to push himself back up, his hands on the table, and still, he couldn't even make Grimmjow try to hold him down. "So you guys are going to have to fight smart and I'm going to make sure you have the weapons you need to do it." With that, Grimmjow returned to Ichigo's side, Byakuya shooting upwards with a sudden jolt, not having been expecting the pressure on the back of his skull to disappear.

Ogichi stifled a chuckle with a cough, bringing the attention back to him. "So anyway. Grimmjow here is going to give us all the information he can on the other Espada and Arrancar. And I will be fighting on the front lines."

"Ogichi I never said that," Isshin cut in.

"I know ya didn't. But we won't hold out long enough fer Grimm's buddies ta switch sides if I don't."

Isshin sighed. His son was right, but putting him on the front lines would crush morale immediately.

"May I speak freely your majesty?" Toshiro spoke up, stepping forward to stand beside his charge. Isshin nodded. "As all of you are well aware. Prince Ogichi's magic is deadly to all of us. But that holds true for Aizen's soldiers as well. And what's more, there's no one in this kingdom with better control over his magic than his Highness. Our men will be safe whether they're behind or in front of him. And he'll prove it with his first move on the battlefield."

"Forgive me Your Majesty but I must advise against having Ogichi on the front lines," the white-haired elder spoke up, giving the prince an apologetic look. "Most of the people and our men are terrified of his Highness."

"They'll be just as terrified of the enemy," Grimmjow spat, his temper getting the better of him.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's voice cut through the growing tension in the room. "Show them your plan."

Isshin gave his son a curious look. He hadn't heard anything about this 'plan'.

Grimmjow nodded, and Yoruichi unrolled a large map into the center of the table. SoiFon handed Grimmjow a bag of wooden pieces and nodded for him to start laying them out. Grimmjow dumped the contents out onto the map and separated the pieces by shape. He laid out their enemies first. Five battalions worth of wolf shaped pieces in the eastern mountains. Five battalions worth of Shark pieces in the waters behind the Palace. A large bat-shaped piece and a large Mantis shaped piece were placed directly in front of the Palace gates but beyond the forest. Behind them were seven battalions worth of Hueco Mondo crest shaped pieces.

"I'm certain, Harribel will attack from the sea and Starrk from the mountains. What's uncertain is if Azien himself will attack with the main force from the front as he has in the past or if he'll split the main force in two. If it does split though. Ulquiorra will head the assault from the west along with Yami. While Nnoitora will stay where Aizen can direct him. The guy ain't too good with strategy," Grimmjow said as he looked up from the map. "Ulquiorra is the only one of the Espada I know will never betray Aizen. Guy's like an obedient little puppy. He's also got a good head on his shoulders and is ranked fourth among the Espada. I always got the sense he was holding back though and his core was huge, almost the same size as Ichigo's." A few people around the table gave Grimmjow confused looks. "I can see people's magic, and each person has a core, that's size changes based on how much they have." He clarified and continued. "Tousen will either be with Aizen and the main force or with Starrk in the mountains. He's blind but sees far better than the seeing can and he's strong too. On par with Nnoitora for sure. Oh, Nnoitora is ranked fifth by the way. He's defence his ridiculous and he fights like a crazed beast. Hard to predict and doesn't stay down, but easy to fool. If Tousen or Aizen are with him though, we'll have to draw him away from them to trick him. Yami is big normally, but when he gets angry he's a giant, taller than the Palace walls. His stupid but his magic multiplies the angrier he gets. Ulquiorra is fast, and he can grow wings. His smart, maneuverable, and packs a heck of a punch with his long-range attacks. If you can catch him up close and match his speed though, he ain't so scary. But that hidden power could be a problem. Where ever he is, you'll need Ichigo or Ogichi there."

"You said yesterday that I should take him on. What changed?" Yoruichi inquired.

"I thought more about his core, and it's colour. In truth, I think Ogichi should be the one to fight him. I'm warry of how black his magic is. Ichigo is resistant and can purify it if need be but that uses up power that could be better spent elsewhere. You're fast, and I don't doubt that you couldn't keep up with Ulquiorra but if he's got some dark magic up his sleeve you're in trouble. Also, I think you and SoiFon should bring Lillinette to the sea. Harribel has always been wary of men. Sending too strong and fast women would be a better idea."

"Be honest Grimm, did you sleep last night?" Yoruichi suddenly asked.

Grimmjow shied away from the question. "Nope but all the better for you right?" He said sheepishly under Ichigo's heated glare. "Anyway. I think we should position Ogichi, Toshiro and 2 battalions too the west, close enough to the center that should the main force not be split that at least the two of them can come join our main force. I don't know much about your fighting style big guy," Grimmjow said looking over to the spikey-haired giant. "But I have a feeling you should be in the main force and aim for Nnoitora. Something about your magic makes me think you can break through his defence."

"Names Zaraki. And sounds good to me. Put me whenever the best fight is." A sadistic grin spread across Zaraki's face and Grimmjow couldn't help but grin back.

"Main force it is. Noble face," Grimmjow pointed to Byakuya. Ichigo's eye twitched. "How quickly could you get from here," he pointed to the forest in front of the Palace. "To here." He pointed to the west where he planned to station their defences.

"Four days," Byakuya replied bluntly, biting his tongue.

"Not your men. You," Grimmjow corrected.

"Two."

"Tch, anyone know any magic that can change that?" Grimmjow asked looking between the generals. None spoke up.

"I can, but he'll need to start where I am," Ogichi said raising his hand to pull Grimmjow's attention.

Grimmjow blinked at him. "Really?"

Ogichi chuckled. "It's called, hell's gate. Normally I'd have to set a marker but, I hunt out that way all the time. So I've already got one set up."

"If I step through that I'll-"

"Be perfectly fine. Just don't be a dumb ass and touch the walls of the passage. I'll make the path through it out of non-dark magic," Ogichi said, cutting Byakuya off.

"Well, that makes things easier. Think you can teach it to me?" Grimmjow asked, ignoring the strange looks he got from the other generals.

"Course. I wouldn't go sending anyone but you through it though."

"Leave those thoughts to me," Grimmjow grinned at Ogichi. Time to make everyone see how good their Dark Prince was. "So we'll position Ogichi, Toshiro, and Byakuya to the west. Yoruichi and SoiFong will go on their own to bring Lillinette to Harribel. Ichigo and the rest of you guys will be the main force in front of the Palace, along with Nel. And I'll handle Starrk."

"By yourself?" Kensei cut in. The Knight Captian looked worried.

"Yep, and then once I've got Starrk on our side, I'll bring him and depending on how things go - his troops through the hell's gate to join the fray with the main force."

"You're insane!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"After the torture, I've been through, yeah probably," Grimmjow replied with a shrug. He couldn't dwell on his past, he had to focus. They had to win, or Nel would be killed, or worse. "Well, that's the plan I think would work best. Sorry I forgot I don't really get a say in what you guys decide to do," Grimmjow corrected, though it was probably too late. He had been talking like everything was said and done instead of presenting a possible plan. He cursed himself internally. Surely his behaviour wouldn't slide.

"What do you all think of Grimmjow's plan?" Isshin asked. He didn't seem to care about how Grimmjow had presented his plan or how he been talking to the black-haired noble. It reminded Grimmjow and Nel of when Aizen would do the same only to punish them severely for it later.

Fear worked its way into Grimmjow's eyes, his confidence shattered. He was going to be punished for this. Nel might be punished for this. Panic bubbled up his throat, his body starting to shake.

"That isn't the plan? Here it sounded like it was the plan," the cobra-haired man said, his brow muscles flexing upwards under the pounds of paint that hide his eyebrows from view.

Isshin smiled and made eye contact with a quickly falling apart Grimmjow. "At the moment no. But I doubt anyone has any better ideas. Am I wrong?"

Grimmjow couldn't believe what he was hearing, he looked over to Nel. She smiled and nodded. Telling him everything was fine. He was panicking and now it was her turn to help him calm down. In this situation, she knew they were safe and that Isshin wouldn't punish her brother for proposing his plan as he did. Though his Majesty may have a word with him about his choice of words... and his disrespect to one of the generals. Though in her opinion the man deserved it.

"If what he says about our enemies is true. Then I agree. I've got nothing better to suggest." The relaxed-looking old man replied. "That said though, I am a little concerned about putting all our faith in someone who is essentially a stranger."

Ichigo looked around the table. Aside from, Retsu, Zaraki and Kensei, all the generals seemed very hesitant to agree with Grimmjow's plan. If only because they didn't trust the Arrancar. He couldn't blame them. And after Grimmjow's speech to him before about how he should be thankful to have such suspicious people protecting him and his people he couldn't very well get angry with them about it. Even if he really wanted to.

"U-um, may I say something, your Majesty?" Nel said, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Grimmjow looked at her, surprised and a little worried. But it faded quickly. Though she spoke softly, and was definitely nervous. She was determined and that put Grimmjow's mind at ease.

"Of course Nel. What is it?" Isshin replied. Ichigo and Ogichi collectively let out a sigh of relief.

"I know you have no reason to trust us. And that to you it's quite possible all our words are lies. But...Ogichi saved us. In the darkness of that cave, he saved my brother's life and since then him and Prince Ichigo have been nothing but kind to us. I was so scared when I saw that snake last night. Terrified that he'd die, more terrified of that thought then I was of the fact that that snake could have been after me. That it could have dragged me back to that awful place," a sob caught in Nel's throat. "But in that moment, none of that mattered. Because Prince Ogichi was in danger. And before in the marketplace. With all those nice people. When one person called him a monster. And threw things at us. At their Prince. Grimmjow got so angry. How could his own people think he was a Monster? It didn't make sense to us. We'd known nothing but torture and in this place filled with kindness and warmth, there was so-sob-so much hate for someone so kind. And Ichigo, he's helped us too. So-so very much...You don't have to believe us. Or even trust us. But trust in your Princes and their kindness. It will not lead you wrong...it...it...can't. It just can't..."

Grimmjow's heart ached to see his sister crying, her arms shaking as Rayne looked up at her. Her tears darkening his ashy fur. He'd never heard her say so much at once before. Nor had he ever seen her beg and plead so desperately since that time he was about to be thrown in boiling water. These people had no idea what they'd been through. How cruel Aizen could be. So they couldn't tell how hard going against him really was for them. Grimmjow would go to the front lines, but he wasn't really sure if he could fight. Not if Aizen or Tousen stood before him.

Ogichi turned to Nel, ignoring the few strange looks he got as he pulled her into his arms. "Shhh, you don't have to say any more Nel." He patted her head, holding her close as she sobbed.

"There's no doubt in my mind about what kind of person you are Nel. Nor is there any for the kind of person your brother is either. Hanataro told me all about what he did for him. I trust you both. You may not be right about Aizen's plans. But I know your guess is better than mine and that you're not lying to us." Retsu smiled and stood from the table, walking around to where Nel stood, shaking in Ogichi's arms. She placed her hand on Nel's shoulder and rubbed her back.

Kensei stood, pulling the attention from them. "I believe we can trust these two. Since the moment I met him. Grimmjow's never been good at holding his tongue. He's short-tempered and frankly as crazy as Zaraki when in a fight. But he's no lier and he hates Aizen to his very core. I have no reason to doubt that this plan will bring us victory."

A warmth welled up in Grimmjow's chest. What was this feeling? He didn't know, but it felt damn good.

Toshiro stepped forward. "Nel saved his highness's life and Grimmjow got angry with our people on his behalf. He protected Hanataro from our own Knights when they picked a stupid fight because Grimmjow took the time to teach him how to hold a sword and he didn't attack the Knights either. With his short temper that was a bit of a surprise." Toshiro chuckled. "And even more than that. They fight every day not to go running back to their evil King with their tails between their legs. Grimmjow's going hate me for saying it. But they're terrified they'll be forced to go back and-"

"Honestly, I'm more scared of losing this place..." Grimmjow interrupted, his face heating up. He didn't like admitting out loud that he was scared but that didn't change the fact that he was. "I won't let him take our home again!" He said a little louder and for the first time in his life, Grimmjow bent at the waist, his hands tight against his sides and bowed of his own will and not out of fear. "So please, trust me."

All the members of the Royal family and those that had met Grimmjow before now held their breath. All waiting to see what the other generals would say. For a long time the room was silent until finally, someone spoke.

"Well, I for one am willing to trust these two and my nephews' judgement," Yoruichi said, smirking from her seat.

"I don't care about any a this crap. I'm just hoping for a good fight!" Zaraki boomed.

"Do whatever you want. Just let me have any corpses that get dropped along the way," the cobra haired man said with a bored expression, long done with this meeting.

The elder brunette chuckled. "Well, how can I say know with such a pretty lady crying."

The white-haired man next to him smiled warmly. "I'll put my faith in these two young ones," he said and then all eyes turned to Byakuya.

The nobleman struggled for a moment, thinking before at last, he replied, "I don't trust you. But I'll go along with your plan. But if I think for an instant you'll betray us. I'll cut you both down myself."

"Thank you," Grimmjow said to everyone's surprise and straightened from his bow. "And you, Your Majesty?" He asked and all eyes turned to Isshin.

"You already had my trust Grimmjow. We'll follow your plan and we'll win this war."

 **GrimmjowXDJaggerjack: Well this chapter ended up waaaay long than expected. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It's time for the plot to thicken! Dun dun duuuuunn!**


	11. Fear and Pain

Grimmjow hung from the branch of his favourite tree, doing chin-ups. The burn in his muscles helped distract him from the fear that threatened to overtake him. The war council earlier that day had taken more of a mental toll on him than he expected. The weeks of waking in the middle of the night and the incident with Nel and Ogichi were not helping either.

Planning had been a good distraction but now he had to leave the rest to the Knights, Generals and Royal family. He had nothing to distract him from the nightmares that plagued him. And of course the impending war and Aizen on his mind, only made things worse.

Ichigo watched from a distance, working away in the Knights hall instead of his office so he could keep an eye on the Arrancar. Grimmjow had been looking worse and worse as the days past but the man kept up an air of confidence and strength like it was a lifeline. Every time someone would come into view he'd straighten up and grin or scowl. Hiding how tired, worn out and worried he looked whenever he was alone.

The war council had ended hours ago and it was getting late into the evening. Ichigo knew Grimmjow hadn't eaten lunch yet, he'd been watching him through the small window for the many hours after the council and not once had the Arrancar left the tree or even took so much as a break from his up and down routine of chin-ups. Sweat covered his body, dripping onto the dry earth. His arms shuddered as he continued without rest or water. It was sad to watch but Ichigo didn't know what to do. He'd seemed fine at the war council but maybe that had been a front too.

"Ichigo?" The soft voice of his dear friend called. Rukia stood before him, a sad smile and a small plate of food resting in her palm. That's right, he hadn't eaten either.

"Hey Rukia," he replied, offering her the best smile he could manage. His brow furrowed in worry.

"The guard said you haven't eaten. I brought you some peaches."

"Thanks, guess I lost track of time..." Ichigo said, tapping an empty spot on his desk where she could set the plate down. She put it down but didn't move otherwise.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern, leaning with her hands on the desk. The frills of her purple and white dress brushed a few papers and she quickly straightened them.

"Yeah..." Ichigo said, glancing out the window again.

Grimmjow finally collapsed, chest heaving as he held himself up on his arms, bent forward. Ichigo ground his teeth together. Was there even anything he could do?

"You're worried about him?" Rukia prompted, following the Prince's gaze.

"Yeah..." Ichigo sighed and returned his attention to the papers before him. Why was there so much damn paperwork to be done before a war?

Rukia waited in silence for him to elaborate. She'd heard from her brother how much of a total fucking asshole the Arrancar was. Which was surprising, mostly because her brother never swore or lost his temper. But this Arrancar had managed to make him do both.

A few moments past and finally Ichigo huffed a sigh and leaned back in the horribly uncomfortable wooden chair. "I don't think he's been sleeping well. Possibly not at all. And he's not eating much either. When he knows someone is watching he acts like he's fine and he's pretty good at it. But..." He paused glancing through the window when Grimmjow stood on shaky legs. "He's weak right now." Ichigo scoffed at his words. "Weak for him anyway. He's worn out and afraid..."

"My brother didn't make him sound like the fearful type," Rukia commented.

Ichigo chuckled a little and smiled. "He's not really, but anyone who's gone through that kind of trauma knows fear. And having to face its source, I can't imagine how hard that would be."

Rukia's brows pulled together. There was quite obviously a lot she didn't know. "What's he afraid to face?"

"Aizen..."

"You mean he's afraid of his own King?"

"Not his king anymore. But yes. Terrified actually. Him and Nel both." Ichigo paused, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know even a fraction of what they've been through but whatever it was it was horrific. Their backs are covered in gashs and scars from a whip. Nel has strange surgery scars that I'd rather not think about but I'm pretty sure she can't have children. They've mentioned sexual assault and rape without knowing what it was. Just that they hated every minute of it. And if I give an order it's like their brains shut down and they become puppets. They seem to have gotten better with that last part but even so. I can't imagine what they went through... Or how I can help..."

Rukia gave Ichigo a sad smile. "I don't know either Ichigo. But he called my brother noble face." Ichigo snorted a laugh. "So he can't be too broken right?"

Ichigo looked out the window. Grimmjow was going through some hand to hand combat drills now. His movements where wobbly and it almost seemed like his vision was unfocused. He turned disheartened hazel pools to his friend. "I don't know, but he is broken. He just can't afford to let it show..."

Rukia didn't know what to say. This was a situation neither she nor Ichigo were equipped to handle.

Suddenly Ichigo darted from the desk and leapt through the window into the field, faster than Rukia could see. She called after him but it fell on deaf ears as he skidded to his knees at Grimmjow's side. The Arrancar panted, his eyes barely open on the ground. He stared blankly up at the sky, his chest heaving.

"I-cough- Ichigo?" He said, blue eyes unfocused.

Ichigo glared at him. He knew he should have stopped the man sooner. He should have demanded he rest. He should have...

"Why are you angry?" Grimmjow mumbled, a sort of sad look on his face.

"Because you're an idiot," Ichigo spat with more venom then he meant too. Grimmjow's brows pulled together. "Why are you pushing yourself like this? You haven't eaten and you've barely slept."

"I've been sleeping..." Grimmjow insisted weakly.

"How much?"

"Enough..."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him. "Liar..."

Grimmjow swallowed. "I'm fine..."

"No, you're not," Ichigo growled shifting them so Grimmjow's head rested on his knees. He stroked his hair. It was slick with sweat and sticking to the Arrancars face but he didn't care. "You need to eat and rest."

"I...I'm not hungry..."

"Bullshit."

"...I can't eat." Grimmjow said after several minutes of silence. His eyes closed as warm hands continued to stroke his hair. Ichigo waited patiently for him to continue. "I feel sick when I do. And I can't sleep, I fall out of the tree. I can't...can't sleep in that room either. I feel trapped and that's worse." Grimmjow took a deep shaky breath. "I need to fight him...but I don't know if I can...I can't even...I can't even fight the damn memory of him..." His voice came out harsh and like he was trying not to hurl.

Ichigo's magic spread over the area. It wrapped around him like a warm blanket. The prince's eyes shimmered gold as they looked down into now open, dull, tired blue. "You don't have to fight him Grimm..." Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort but Ichigo placed a finger over his lips. "You just have to get Starrk on our side. I'll fight Aizen. I'll kill him for you..." Ichigo's voice took on a dark, promising tone that Grimmjow had never heard nor expected from the man. And his eyes. They blazed like wildfire, angry and sad all at the same time.

Grimmjow chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I guess that is the plan huh?"

"It's a promise..." Ichigo stated, placing a kiss to Grimmjow's sweaty brow. "He won't get a hand on you or Nel every again..." Ichigo swore as he lifted his head.

Grimmjow starred up at him, confused and also...happy. His heartbeat wildly in his chest and not from his work out. "What was that?" He asked, a shakey hand coming up to touch his forehead where Ichigo's lips had touched. Heat bloomed across the Prince's cheeks and he turned away from Grimmjow's curious and confused gaze. "Ichigo...?"

"It was a...a...kiss," Ichigo said, glancing down repeatedly but unable to meet Grimmjow's gaze for long.

"Hum..." Grimmjow smiled. "Felt nice," he said letting his eyes fall closed. The warmth of Ichigo's presence and magic lolling him into a peaceful slumber. Maybe now he could sleep.

Ichigo chuckled quietly as Grimmjow's breathing evened out. "So now you sleep..." He whispered, smiling. He felt kind of warm and fuzzy inside.

Nel watched Ichigo press his lips to her brother's forehead from the entrance to the training field. Watched as her brother smiled like he never had before and then relaxed into a peaceful slumber. A strange feeling washed over her and a smile pulled at her lips. Happy tears flowed down her face and she clutched Rayne to her chest. "He's gonna be okay..." She whispered to herself and turned to head back inside.

Grimmjow awoke later that night, wrapped in a soft fluffy blanket under his favourite tree. His head rested on Ichigo's thighs, the prince's hand in his hair. Ichigo leaned against the wide tree trunk his head lolled to the side as soft breaths passed through parted lips. Zagestsu lay beside them, bodyguarding a small lamp from the wind. Kensei stood leaning on the side of the tree, watching the open field. It was odd seeing the Knight in loose black hakama and no shirt. His sword ever at his hip secured by a white sash. He had a large gothic '69' tattoo on the center of his chest. Grimmjow had the vague recollection of having seen it somewhere before.

"So you finally managed to get some good rest?" The Knight Captain said quietly, looking sidelong at the sturring Arrancar.

"Yeah..."

"You staying awake?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll leave him to you then. Make sure he gets something to eat...You too..." Kensei said and waved as he turned to walk away. He stopped abruptly as if he'd forgotten something and turned to face Grimmjow once more. "If you ever need a distraction, come see me." As he spoke his cold gaze warmed as if saying 'I know' and 'I understand'. It filled Grimmjow's chest with a different kind of warmth than Ichigo, Nel and Ogichi normally did. He didn't know what to do with it or what to say.

Kensei pivoted awkwardly and headed out, leaving Grimmjow and his Prince on their own. He knew Grimmjow had slept in that tree every night after his first night here and that many of those nights the Arrancar would cry out and fall from the branch. The old Knight knew night terrors well. Very well.

Ichigo sturred, stretching his arms above his head, mouth opening wide of a long yawn. "Hey Grimm," He said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and smiling at the Arrancar in his lap. "Sleep well?" He asked, cracking his stiff back.

"Yeah..." Grimmjow replied, gaze still watching as Kensei turned around the side of the barracks out of sight.

Zangetsu lifted his head, black eyes tired and bored. "Shall I go tell the kitchen to prepare dinner for you both?" the black wolf asked.

Ichigo's stomach growled making the Royal chuckle. "Shoulds like a great idea Zan."

The summons nodded and stood, running off in long four-legged strides towards the palace.

Grimmjow turned his head to look up at the stars. It was a full moon, it cast its eery light over the field. He shivered, it was cold too. Pools of brown and gold looked down at him, content but growing worried. "I'm fine..." He said, offering the Prince a half-smile. Shifting up onto his arms and off Ichigo's legs, he looked over his shoulder at the Royal. "Let's go get something to eat," He suggested to Ichigo's surprise.

"Okay."

The two stood, stretching and Ichigo grabbed the lantern. Grimmjow grabbed his hand on a whim and pulled the Prince towards the Palace. Ichigo's warmth spread from his hand through his entire body, keeping him relaxed and oddly calm for this time of night. He normally felt so paranoid walking around at night, like Tousen might appear and snatch him away. He shook the thoughts away, Ichigo's hand squeezing his.

"You sure you're okay?" Ichigo asked, stopping their walk and making Grimmjow face him. Worry pulled his brows together, his lips curved down and pushed tightly together.

Grimmjow sighed, he didn't like that expression. Not because it meant he was weak but because it was Ichigo making it. "No...I'm not okay..." He said, eyes dropping to the grass. "I don't know if I ever will be...But...I'm alive and you've given me a weapon...A damn bright weapon..." Heat rose in his cheeks. Embarrassed by the oddly poetic words he'd just spoken. But they were true. Ichigo was his light in the dark, an extremely bright light in the dark, he couldn't deny that.

Ichigo smiled sadly. That was good news, sad as it was. "We'll get you some more weapons," he proclaimed and pulled the Arrancar towards the palace. He was starving and Grimmjow probably was too.

\- The Next day -

Grimmjow spun kicking high at an invisible opponent. Then flipped backwards kicking again as his legs moved up and over his head. He landed, feet sliding into the next stance, a fist lashing out in a sucker punch followed by an uppercut.

Ichigo watched from the barracks, displeased the Arrancar wasn't resting some more but happy he seemed more himself today. With a sigh he returned to the enormous amount of paperwork with orders for various battalions and so much more. Would it ever end?

Rukia pranced into the training field, past the knights going through their daily routine and straight towards Grimmjow. She stopped out of range of his movements and called out, "Hey Arrancar!" The wind blew her long black skirt about behind her and fluttered the black frills of her blouse.

Grimmjow stopped one foot in the air above his head in a high kick that demonstrated how flexible he was and turned a confused look to the petite woman. "Uh, yeah?" he replied, slowly bringing his foot back down.

She smirked and lifted a hand to him. A blue brow rose. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Ichigo standing up from the desk in a hurry looking towards her with a frantic look on his face. She winked towards the prince and ice shot forth from her hand towards Grimmjow.

The Arrancar easily jumped out of the way of the icy blast. Blue eyes flicked to the barracks catching sight of Ichigo leaning out the window looking like he was about to yell something.

"Are you threatening me?" He asked hunching forward in preparation for a follow-up attack.

"Nope!" Rukia chirped. "I'm challenging you," she stated, her expression shifting from sweet and innocent too serious and deadly in an instant.

Grimmjow scoffed. "You don't have enough magic or strength to stand against me. You're just going to get hurt."

"If that's what you think? Well, then I guess I'm just going to have to show you how wrong you are." Ice shot forth from her hand once more, while her other hand, nicked itself on a small blade attached to her belt.

Grimmjow easily dodged and made to run at her. Thinking it was best to put an end to this quickly.

Ichigo watched in horror from the window as Grimmjow appeared in front of Rukia. She seemed to startle for a moment but a smirk slide across her face. Grimmjow could see the magic gathering in her other hand, but he couldn't tell what she was going to do with it. His fist planted in her stomach keeling her over. She coughed and spat onto the ground, the air forced from her lungs. Grimmjow felt something give under his fist and blue eyes widened. Did he hit her too hard?

Cold air ran up Grimmjow back, pale cold arms wrapping around his shoulders. White hair with a purple sheen floated in the air and three icy spikes pointed at his throat. Rukia smirked up at him, one hand around his wrist, his fist still pushed into her gut. A small amount of blood dripped from her mouth. "Not so weak now am I?" She forced the words out.

Ichigo darted across the field, the knight's practise coming to an abrupt halt. "Rukia!" He yelled, worry clear in his voice. He should have stopped her. What was she even thinking?

Grimmjow looked wide-eyed between the girl slumping on his fist and Ichigo rushing towards him. He could tell he'd broken a rib, two actually. He thought he'd held back enough. Shattering the three spikes with his teeth, disregarding the pain as they cut into his face and ignoring the female summons that stood behind him, he started to panic. He could feel Rukia struggling to breath, her ribs were pushing on her lungs. "You're an idiot..." He growled and quickly but carefully scooped her up into his arms bridal style. He disappeared from the field, Ichigo hot on his tail yelling after him.

"Grimmjow! Where are you going!?"

Grimmjow's attention was too focused on the slow, uneven shudder of Rukia's breathing to reply. He weaved around the guards, leapt up the stairs and around the corner inside the palace. Where the fuck was Retsu's office again. Right the lobby. "Damn it!" He cursed pivoting and jumping down the stairs.

Ichigo lost his balance on the top of the stairs as he tried to follow the Arrancar's erratic movements. He caught himself on the railing and watched as Grimmjow landed in a slow crouch low enough that his butt touched the floor and stood just a slowly. The movements so smooth Rukia barely shifted at all. He was being ridiculously careful with her.

Heart racing in his chest Grimmjow slammed the door to the medical office open. Retsu jumped from her seat at her desk with a start. Hand over her heart she said, "Grimmjow, what's the matter."

Through panicked breathes he replied. "Her ribs, broken. Hit too hard. Lungs. Pushing. Ahhhh..." He stared wide eye at her, worry rolling of him in waves.

Collecting herself quickly Retsu started moving things around and grabbing what she needed to get Rukia's treatment underway. "Place her on the table." She pointed to the medical table.

Grimmjow placed the petite woman on the plush surface and stepped back to give the doctor room as she got to work. Ichigo strode in a moment later, rolling his shoulder. He'd pulled too hard on it when he caught the railing. Blue eyes flicked to him, and Retsu gave him a nod over her shoulder. Rukia, gasped as pressure was applied to her ribs.

"I didn't mean t-"

"Shhh," Ichigo silenced him with a raised hand. He could see Grimmjow shrinking. Falling back into the mind of a soldier that didn't think for himself only followed orders. "It's okay."

"But-"

"I saw the whole thing, Grimm. She challenged you like an idiot and now she's hurt. That's not your fault."

"I should have better control than that," Grimmjow insisted, his body shaking. He was fighting the need to submit, to stop talking. But he felt guilty, having hurt someone Ichigo clearly cared a lot about. He'd seen the look on his face when he'd punched her.

Ichigo snapped, the stress of war was really starting to get to him. "You're control? The same control that you honed fighting other Arrancar? Control you learned while being told to mercilessly kill people? That control Grimm!?" He was yelling now.

Grimmjow shook on the spot. Ichigo looked furious. He swallowed, his body going numb. "Yes, your Highness..."

Ichigo made a growling sound in his throat. Fuck! He thought angrily. "That's not why I-" He stormed out of the room. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He cursed as the office door slammed behind him.

A few of the knights fell to their knees as he stomped around in a circle in the lobby. Shuhei stood strong under the weight of their Prince's magic. "Your Highness," he said, his voice strained. Hazel eyes looked over at him, widened and the weight lifted. "Thank you, what's wrong? The guards said you were chasing Grimmjow who was carrying someone?" He inquired, approaching the agitated Royal, or was sad a better word?

"Rukia challenged Grimm. He punched her, now she has broken ribs. And I fucking blew it...God damn it!" Ichigo's magic flared again but was quickly rained in.

Shuhei's brows pulled together. "Blew what?"

"I lost my temper and yelled at him. Well not at him, but might as well have because he doesn't understand that I'm pissed at what Aizen did to him not him." Ichigo ranted, walking in a tight circle to try and wear away at his anger.

Shuhei chuckled. "Is there some reason you can't just tell him that? Sounded pretty clear to me," Shuhei suggested.

"He's already shut down," Ichigo exasperated at the exact moment Grimmjow stepped out of the medical office. Hazel met blue and Ichigo's stomach turned. He felt sick. Dull blue stared back at him looking more defeated than when he'd finally admitted to not being able to eat or sleep.

Without a word, Grimmjow turned to leave. "Wait!" Ichigo yelled, his hand outstretched towards him. "What did you hear?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Everything..." Grimmjow wouldn't look at him anymore, his gaze turned away from the Royal.

"I didn't mean to yell. I-"

"Yelling isn't what hurts!" Grimmjow bit out. He could feel the eyes of several knights on him. He didn't want to do this here. Not in wartime. He started to leave again but Ichigo appeared in his path. "Move..." He growled, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Then wha-"

"I'm trying alright!" Grimmjow blurted, frustrated with his own weakness. Ichigo's words fucking stung. He knew he retreated back into his mind when Ichigo and the other Royals yelled, spoke sternly or got angry. And it pissed him off to no end that he couldn't stop it from happening. "So have some fucking faith maybe!" He threw his arms up in the air and Knights drawing their swords. They stood on either side of him, blocking his exits. He didn't like that. He felt trapped. His eyes shifted wildly, looking for an easy way around them as more gathered, converging on the commotion.

Ichigo slowly gestured for the Knights to stand down. Shuhei quickly moving to shoo them away. "Everything is fine. Leave it to me," he told them. They promptly listened, sheathing their swords and heading back to their posts.

"But you-"

"Do you think that helps? Is that it? Cuz' it doesn't!" Grimmjow spat shifted back away from Ichigo. "So much for a weapon," he hissed and darted out the door. His face slammed into Kensei, the impact rattling off the full suit of armour. To everyone's surprise, Grimmjow fell flat on his ass, eyes wide and fearful.

Kensei blinked down at him and stepped back. "You okay?" he asked softly and offered his hand. Grimmjow starred up at him. Blue pools hazy and unfocused. Kensei got to his knees and placed his hands palm up on his thighs. A few knights, Ichigo and Shuhei made surprised noises.

Grimmjow's eyes focused somewhat, blinking away the image of Tousen standing before him. "Kensei?..." he uttered, confused.

"Yeah."

"W-why are you on your knees?"

"Because I doubt they ever were. Can you stand?" Kensei replied, shifting to stand now that Grimmjow seemed to have snapped out of his past. The Arrancar nodded and took the hand Kensei offered him. He chuckled, at Grimmjow's baffled expression. "Might not be from the same thing. But I have moments like that too and the dreams. They haunt me as yours haunt you. But it does get better. With lots of effort. But it does." He offered Grimmjow a smile. "However it's not easy on those close to you either. His Highness is stressed and worried about you. Because he cares. I'll give him some advice, but you need to communicate what you need with him whenever it is you're able. Cuz' he has no fucking clue."

Grimmjow couldn't help but snort a laugh at the last part. His emotions and Ichigo's had run amuck that much was obvious. "I'll try."

"And that's all you need to do." Slowly he patted Grimmjow on the shoulder. Making sure the Arrancar didn't flinch away from his hand before it touched him. "Go, I'll handle his Highness." Grimmjow nodded, his mind still spinning and body numb as he darted off out the door.

"Your Highness, Shuhei," Kensei greeted as he came to stand before them. Shuhei nodded.

"Kensei, what was that?" Ichigo asked, bewildered. When had they gotten close?

"High stress and a similar situation to a past negative one I'm guessing. He didn't look like he was really seeing me at first. So I figured he was having a flashback or was about to have one. Looks like I made the right call. Leave him alone for a bit. He needs to calm his nerves and such."

"How can you know all that?"

"I have them too. Nightmares as well. I'd rather not talk about it. But I feel inclined to help him, seeing as I know how hard fighting your own mind can be."

"I had no idea..."

"Not something I go around telling people. If there's one thing you should understand about what he's going through your Highness. It's that you can't understand it and you can't know what he needs. He has to tell you, once he's figured out what his needs are. And until then just try to be patient and maybe don't act like he's broken. He knows he is. But he can't fight if he believes that he has already lost." Kensei patted Ichigo on the shoulder, leaving him to his thoughts.

At the top of the stairs, Nel stood, clutching Rayne to her chest. Ogichi stood beside her, one hand on her arm, the other on the railing. She stared where her brother had fallen by the door, her expression blank. Rayne licked her cheek and she snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"You okay, Nel?" Ogichi asked, head tilted and body turned towards her as he stayed one foot on the first step.

Nel smiled, it didn't reach her eyes though. "Yeah... I think we should leave Ichigo alone for a bit."

Ogichi glanced down the stairs at his brother. The first prince visibly sighed and returned to Retsu's office. "I think your right..."

"I'll see you later, Shiro..." Nel said and started down the stairs, intent on making her way to the training field.

"Uh," Ogichi gapped at her, utterly confused. "I'll come with ya!" He called, hurrying down the stairs after her.

"No, and can you take Rayne with you actually?" Nel asked, turning to face the Prince. She placed Rayne down on the tile floor and darted off before Ogichi could say another word.

Over the next few days, both Princes only saw glimpses of the siblings. They would show up for meals and then disappear somewhere again. It had the generals suspicious, to say the least. But Yuroichi assured them that the Arrancar weren't leaving the palace grounds. It didn't help much, but it did make the Princes feel a bit better.

Rukia recovered quickly from her injury and explained to Ichigo that she'd only meant to give Grimmjow a proper distraction. She'd hoped that a good fight would help Grimmjow loosen up and relax a bit. Instead, it had done the opposite. She had tried to track the Arrancar down but every time she'd spot him he'd dart away.

A messenger had returned that morning to inform the palace that Aizen's army had been spotted making their way towards the front gates and a smaller force from the mountains. They would be on them by early afternoon.

Yoruichi and Soi Fon departed immediately for the port, Lillinette in tow. They hadn't received word from the scout they'd sent to the sea but they had to assume Harribel was close as well.

Ichigo watched from atop the wall of the Palace. Their army spread out before them in defence of their home. Nel stepped up beside him. Her green dress blowing in the wind. A sword rested in her hand, sheath a vibrant green accenting her hair. She stood tall, her face expressionless as she watched Aizen's army approach. Rayne sat at her side, the size of an average wolf.

"Where's Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. He patted Zangestsu on the head, calming his nerves. His armour lightweight, and only covering his shoulders, shins, thighs and back. Underneath, black hakama and no shirt were his only clothes. His magic was stronger than any armour so a full suit of it was pretty much pointless. It was far more important that he be able to move freely.

"Headed out...So has Shiro," Nel replied, her voice devoid of any emotion. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off. "Get ready, here they come..." Nel stated, eyes glued on the lanky black and white figure charging forward ahead of the main force. A smaller figure with wings sored above its head, a large lumbering giant following a few feet behind. "So they didn't split it..." Nel mused. "Rayne, call Shiro back. Ulquiorra, Nnoitora and Yami are all here... And Aizen is..." Nel swallowed thickly as her tormentor rose in the sky, seated of a pretentious throne of bone at the rear of the main force. "He's here too..."


End file.
